A Diary of a Young Mufasa: Book 2
by Tigura
Summary: More pages of Mufasa's past are found and brought to light... Once done reading, go to Book 3.
1. Entry 201: King

*************************************************************************************** FROM THE AUTHOR 

_    I wouldn't recommend reading this first before Book 1. Also, this book will be released alongside my promised behind the scene book, A Diary of a Young Mufasa: One's Point of View. So, interchange between the two of them. Enjoy!_

***************************************************************************************

**_Entry 201: "King"_**

    The next day, I woke up to a busy day. I was told to stay in the den until my father comes for me. As the lionesses were running all around Pride Rock, I blinked to see them move so fast and urgently. Luckily, I had Sarabi to keep me company since she couldn't leave the den either all that much since she's pregnant. Even Taka was busy doing all sorts of things. I knew what was happening. My ceremony was about to begin. After this day is over, I'll become the new Lion King.

    I paced around, not real happy to be cooped up in this den for who knows how long. I snarled quietly to myself. "Mufasa, please sit down," Sarabi said. "Don't tire yourself out." 

        "No, I'm okay," I replied. "I'm just nervous."

I continued pacing around. Then, I heard Sarabi groaning to herself. I stopped pacing and watched her cringing in internal pain. I went to her and head-nuzzled Sarabi to ease her through her pain. Then, a familiar voice suddenly said, "Oh, how_ touching_." I lifted my head after I recognized that feminine voice. Then, I looked to the entrance of the den and spotted, "Sarafina!"

    Sarafina grinned at me and I stared back with a great smile, happy to see her again. I hurried over to her and head-nuzzled with her. "I missed you so much," I purred.

        "Me too. But, I could never miss your ceremony," she replied.

        "Are you okay? I mean, you abandoned your pride by staying at Destiny Rock for quite a while."

Sarafina giggled whimsically and padded to Sarabi to head-nuzzle her. Then, Sarafina turned her head towards me and said, "Well, I had quite a distraction while I was there." I blinked in wonder for a moment. Then, I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to spot a familiar lion from Destiny Rock. "Busara!" I exclaimed.

    The same lion, Busara, walked toward him with that same silent expression. He stopped in front of me and sat down. "We meet again, future Lion King," he suddenly said. Then, by my surprise, Busara bowed in front of me. After he stopped, I smiled, "Wow, thanks." I frowned for a bit and sniffed a peculiar scent on Busara. I sniffed him for a moment and recognized it as Sarafina's scent! It hit me and I laughed heartily. "Sarafina, you didn't!" I laughed.

        "Yep, we're mates," Sarafina answered.

I saw Busara meekly blush and walked next to him, nudging him with my left arm. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I'm just surprised," I said.

        "I…I'm not embarrassed!" Busara replied brashly. "Well, maybe…a little."

We heard Sarabi giggling to herself weakly. "Sarafina, I bet he was a tough nut to crack, wasn't he?" she said.

        "Oh, yes! I never met a lion like him before. So hard-willed and resilient, he is. I started to question whether I like him or not. But, he's a real decent lion, much so than that Taka."

        "Someone call my name?" someone interrupted.

We all looked to see Taka at the opening of the den.

    While we all looked toward Taka, Busara stood up and turned around completely to face him. "So, you're Taka," Busara said.

        "That's right," Taka grinned. "And just who are you?"

        "I go by the name 'Busara.' If all's the same, it's nice to meet you."

I frowned for a moment after I heard Busara say that. I looked back towards Sarafina and pouted, "Hey, Busara just greeted my brother tactfully, and he came onto me like a cautious hyena before."

        Sarafina purred, "Well, maybe he's hung around me a bit too much."

        "Mufasa," someone called me.

Everyone and I looked toward the den opening and saw the old lion of mine, Ahadi. Smiling proudly towards me, he said, "It is time."

Knowing what that meant, I nodded in answer. With that, Taka, Busara, and Sarafina left the den past him. Then, Dad said, "Everyone's ready for you." Then, he turned around and walked out the den and up the promontory. I looked behind to see Sarabi weakly getting on her feet. I immediately ran to her and helped her stand up properly. I had my right arm around her neck and I purred, "Are you okay?"

        She answered, "I'll be fine."

Then, we walked together slowly out the den.

    Once we made it outside, I looked around to see lionesses on my left and right below Pride Rock. Surprised that I wasn't blushing, I looked back and forth with a blank expression. Then, Sarabi nudged me in my face with her head, making me go with encouragement from her smile. Warmly, I smiled back and nodded silently. Then, I took the leap of faith in my life once more. I slowly walked up the promontory. I didn't see everyone's eyes watching me, but I could feel them somehow. I looked up to see my father roaring. He could roar so loud as I can remember. Sure, it wasn't as strong and loud when he was younger, but it can still echo across the lands like before. I then realized that he was old and getting older. I never really spent much time with my father in my childhood, and the quality time we could've had is shortened dramatically. He'll pass away soon, and I still have many things to talk to him about. I looked back toward Sarabi and briefly eyed her belly that concealed our cub. Learning that one fact, I swore I wouldn't alienate my son or daughter like that. I turned back to my father; he was walking at me, descending the throne right then. As soon as we met, my father gave me a warm and soothing hug. It was good and tight. I took it with a cub-like smile and hugged him back. After he pulled away, he growled quietly with a grin, "Make me proud." Then, I past him and stood upon the very pinnacle of the promontory. Feeling the incredible majestic warmth of royalty around me, I looked around, seeing all the lionesses, my brother, and my friends watching me. Then, I looked toward the sky, thinking of the one I really wished could see this. But, she was. I can feel her in Heaven, watching me in pride right now. I could even hear her say once more, "_Just live and keep in mind that you are the son of Ahadi and Uru and the greatest Lion King of all._" I wore a grave and tragic expression as I felt my energy come to me. Finally, with all my might behind it, I roared to the sky! The 'beast' Sarabi once feared came out once again and roared along with me. My roar far surpassed my father's. As my roar died down so I could catch my breath, I heard every single other pride member roar after me. They accepted me as their king, I knew it. I roared again with the pride. From there on, the new age of royalty has begun. I have become…the new Lion King.


	2. Entry 203: Brother

Entry 203: "My Brother's Keeper" 

    A few years past since my mantlement as the new king. Living to my parents' expectations, I became, who everyone in the serengeti defined me, 'the greatest Lion King of my time.' Some of the older animals missed Ahadi, but they, along with the younger ones, grew to respect me. They all say I handle all situations with no problems; they say I'm flawless. Not really true. As I grew, my knowledge expanded, but I wouldn't have got too far without Taka and especially Busara. And the pride…_yes_, the pride…I loved all my gorgeous subjects. They were all friends, parents, and lovers to me…all in the same time. It was absolutely wonderful. I could never take them for granted. As for Sarabi, my darling finally gave birth to our child. The baby was a girl. I have a daughter, growing up to be three years old now. But, secretly, I hoped it would be a son, but maybe one day, Sarabi and I will have another cub. No, I guarantee it. However, Taka seemed the most proud and ecstatic. He should be; my heir is a girl, so she was no challenge for the throne for Taka. I respected that. Taka will be the next king after me. 

    My daughter's name is Zuhura. She had a pretty golden coat like mine, but much brighter. We found out that her eyes were strangely blessed with a pure purple color when she opened them. Sarabi even said she was a spitting image of her as a baby. Practically everyone fussed over her. She wasn't my legacy when I would step down, but she will be the best lioness out there, I know it.

    Ahadi's majordomo, Kweu, stepped down and let his only son, Zazu, be mine. That bird has never been so happy. He's so devoted to me that he would naturally be by my side. But, suddenly, the responsibility made him more strict and flighty than before. Sometimes, he squawks over the most trivial things and takes them a bit too seriously. But, he still keeps me informed of the condition of the pridelands nevertheless. And Rafiki stays on as my medicine man and shaman. He cared for any of our wounds and was always free to help us in any given time.

    Then, there are the hyenas. They still are trapped in the shadowy lands, the Elephant Graveyard. I continue to forbid any pride member to step foot in there. Sometimes, the new leader, Shenzi, and her lackeys, Banzai and Ed, would breach the pridelands and cause all sorts of trouble. But, I would send them back to their 'home' in every turn. They like to disobey me, but oddly enough, they and the other hyenas fear me. They hate me and they are scared of me. That's one sad downside of their hate.

    Today, I just returned from my weekly morning patrol and climbed the steps of Pride Rock. I heard something in the den. It was singing. I recognized that beautiful voice. I heard it sung in my dreams and from her several times. I walked along the opening of the den and smiled at what I saw. It was Sarabi, singing motherly to our daughter in her arms. Sarabi gently nuzzled Young Zuhura and slurped her while Sarafina was conveniently watched her. Then, she continued singing by these words.

"_Hear my whisper, listen to my harmony;_

_Answer me with your little purr and fall into fantasy._

_Look at me; remember who you are to me;_

_Listen to the voice that speaks your sonorous lullaby."_

    Sarabi soon spotted me the moment she put our cub to sleep. She smiled at me and slowly gave Zuhura to Sarafina while still singing her lullaby to keep her asleep. 

"_Wishful miracles and sweet dreams await you;_

_Sleep, my baby, and I can see them, too."_

    After she let Sarafina sleep with Zuhura in her arms, Sarabi came to me and nuzzled under my chin. Then, we walked together up the pathway that leads to the top of Pride Rock.

    On top of our kingdom, Sarabi and I were pressed against each other while we watched the morning sky together. Purring lovingly, she whispered, "Mufasa?"

        "Yes?" I answered loyally.

        "You've…always complimented on my singing. You say you never heard a more beautiful voice. But…"

        "But, what?"

        "I never heard you sing, so I can never praise you. Maybe we can be together just like this and sing together like all other couples do. I would love that."

I blinked and was caught aback after she asked me that. I looked to the side questionably and answered, "Well, I…never tried singing before. I don't know if I would sing as good as you."

        "You don't have to be good like I am. I just want you to sing with me."

        "Well, I'll try."

I was nervous to project my deep bass voice into a singing voice, but I gave it my best shot anyway, remembering the last lyrics of her lullaby and my favorite song.

"_Every heartbeat is the same as my own;_

_Relax, my baby, with our spirits, be born…"_

    Sarabi smiled after each lyric and nodded in encouragement. She said, "That's it. That's it. Not bad." Each boost gave me the strength to sing better after each word. It wasn't the best, but Sarabi still loved hearing me sing. Then, we both sung together the last lyrics of the lullaby.

"_Wishful miracles and sweet dreams await you;_

_Sleep, our baby, so we can see them, too…"_

    Singing then became one of our favorite activities from that day on. I couldn't be happier. After we were through talking with each other, Sarabi and I walked back down to the promontory. Then, she slowly made her way into the den. But, I called to her while she went in. "I'm going out. So, make sure you get your fill in your hunt before I come by."

        "Okay. Be careful out there," Sarabi answered.

So, I turned to walk off. Then, suddenly, someone called me, "Daddy, wait for me!" I recognized that small girly voice anywhere. I wore my biggest smile and saw my little girl, Zuhura, running at me. "Well, if it isn't my little Zuhura!" I exclaimed. Zuhura ran circles around me while I slowly circled around, both of us laughing. Then, I stopped before I got too dizzy. But, I looked behind me to see Zuhura about to pounce at my tail. I grinned and waited for her. After she jumped, I quickly circled around and grabbed her fur in between her shoulder blades with my mouth, picking her from the ground. She struggled and moved around to get free, but, of course, she couldn't. "Let me go, Daddy!" she cried playfully.

        Moving the back of my lips to talk, I replied, "So, you want to come with me?"

        She nodded, "Uh-huh!"

I let Zuhura slowly down and looked toward Sarabi. "Well, I guess I'm taking her out with me."

        "That's okay," Sarabi replied. "Now, Zuhura, mind your father and do what he says. Other than that, have fun."

        "Okay, Mom!" Zuhura exclaimed.

She went over to hug her mother and ran back to my side as we walked off. But, I suddenly stopped to see my father on the edge of the promontory.

    I was curious to what Father was up to. I looked toward Zuhura and whispered, "Zuhura, wait at the watering hole for me. I need to talk to your grandfather for a moment." Zuhura nodded and quickly ran off. After she disappeared, I walked to my father as the wind suddenly blew past me and carried my mane. The wind carried Father's mane as well when he heard me coming and turned his head around. I stopped to sit down and looked toward his solemn looking eyes. "Are you thinking about…?" I asked. He turned away from me and was silent until he answered me. "Do you think it weak of me to mourn so pitifully over her?"

        "Of course not. Would you think I'm cruel that I should be so easy-going even after I lost her?"

Then, Father sat up and faced me with his trademark fatherly smile. He sighed, "I miss her so much. Our love we had was so enchanting in many ways. I would never left her to die like that if I was there in time."

        "Do you sometimes…wish that she was still here with us?"

He didn't answer right away, but he kept a consistent expression as if he knew his answer before I could ask. I guess the silence was for effect and to keep me in suspense for his answer. I was working. Finally, he said, "No."

        "No? But, why?" I wondered.

        "If she were still here, would what happened afterwards happen at all? Would you want to change Uru's fate and also change the developments that took place here?"

He was right. I guess I'm being selfish since I really miss my mother. I assume that he would also be selfish to wish that Mother were still alive. "Also, remember the lesson I told you about. She's up there now alongside her fellow Great Queens of Past, and she will always watch the one she helped give birth to and will wait until she sees you again when you pass on. And I as well," Father continued, pointing to the sky with a single claw. Then, he walked past me, brushing his warm body against mine as he left me there. I was deep in thought. He was right about everything. And this just makes me become closer with my beloved Sarabi. But, something I was afraid to ask Father about came up. It was the mystery that Ru-gal left behind. Father said that Mother will always watch the one she helped give birth to from the skies. But, taking in account of what that hyena said, what about…Taka? Quickly, I called after him, "Hey, Father, do you want to come with Zuhura and me?!"

    A bit after, Father and I walked off together to the watering hole in front of Pride Rock to meet up with Zuhura. As we got closer, from behind the rock near it, we spotted Busara there, already taking a sip. Also, I heard cubs laughing together. We stopped once we reached the pool and saw Zuhura wrestling around with another cub. I looked over to Busara, watching him still lapping the water. Eager to make conversation, I quickly padded next to him. I greeted, "Good morning, Busara." The grayish lion stopped drinking and stared up at me with a steely expression. But, he quietly replied, "Good morning, Mufasa." I stood over the watering hole and stared at my reflection through the ripples Busara was making. Then, I bowed down to take a drink. Both of us drank together. We were silent nearly the whole time, but I could tell we're bonding in our special way. I mean, Busara probably wouldn't answer me before; he would just continue drinking. Then, Busara stopped and called me, "Mufasa?"

        I stopped and replied, "Yeah?"

        "I'm glad Sarabi has you for a mate. I never seen her so happy for a long time."

        "Well, thanks! I, ahem, tend to do that for people," I joked.

        "Sure," Busara smirked, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, if she hadn't met you, I fear that she would suffer a most horrible fate. I don't think even I could help her if that happened.

        "Well, hell, I'm flattered. But, what do you mean?"

Then, something crossed my mind. In my memories, I remembered something that Sarabi said that puzzles me. _"You don't need to know. Let's just say that he's the reason I ran away from home."_ I still wonder who exactly is this 'he' Sarabi talks about. She seemed extremely distant about it, and I thought we could talk about anything. "Well, in any case, I'm glad I met her," I replied, trying to finish that sort of conversation. "But, how about you and Sarafina?"

        "What _about us?" Busara wondered in an annoyed tone._

        "I'm curious how you two really set it off. Can you at least tell me that?"

        "Well…I don't know."

        "Oh, come on!" I urged. "You know _my story! Tell me!"_

        "Well…okay. I'll tell you. But, no teasing me."

I nodded in answer. I lied down on my side and made myself comfortable while I listened. Busara lied down as well and, from what I see, he's blushing already and he hasn't started yet. But, he proceeded, "That Sarafina is a fine piece of work. I never could imagine a lioness like her. After you and Sarabi left, Sarafina and I remained at Destiny Rock. Sure, I was nervous when I'm near her; I can't get over how beautiful she is. But, when we managed to talk to each other, something unexpected happened."

        "What?"

        "We argued for the first time over a mouse."

I was taken aback at that answer, but I soon stifled my chuckle of amusement under my breath. But, I still wore a guilty, goofy grin. Busara continued, "Like I said, I never met a lioness like her. She's so brave and honest that she would stand up to me even when she's wrong at times when others were scared of me. We never saw eye to eye at all, but I felt attracted and interested in her stature. At the time, I questioned her, but the more I think of her, the more it's difficult to get her out of my mind."

        "I see. So, how did it go?" I wondered, unable to resist asking that question.

        "Well, I say it's like life. Like life, beauty comes and goes. But, the mark left behind is forever and eternally beautiful."

        "Wow, I never pictured you being so poetic!" I awed. "I guess anyone could learn terms or phrases deep in nature if they're as wise and smart as you are."

        "What's that, Mufasa? Are you implying that I'm _just_ smart and nothing else?" Busara said indifferently. "I'm not some stick-in-the-mud! Why, I'll have you know that I've been known to be as much as a party animal as you could be! Did Sarabi ever tell you about the parties that we used to have at Destiny Rock? I was at every one!"

        I laughed, waving my right paw at him, "I was joking."

        "Daddy, can we go now?!"

I looked down to see Zuhura at my paw with the cub she was playing with next to her and Father right behind both of them with a tender paternal smile. This lioness cub is Busara and Sarafina's daughter, Kayura. She had a sleek and pure black fur coat and gray underbelly and muzzle. Her eyes were red like her father's and her tail lashed with a small gray tuff. "Of course, dear. What, did you want your friend to come along, too?"

        "Please?"

        "Geez, why do you want to bring me along? Uncle Mufasa takes us to the most boring places," Kayura pouted.

        I scoffed coyly, "Oh? Was that what you said yesterday when you riding big leaves down the humps of the Sahara?"

        "I meant that _my father is more 'funner' than you."_

        "Hey, then maybe he could teach me something when he tags along. How about it, Busara?"

        Busara grinned, "Why not? I have to prove that I have a sense of fun to you, don't I?"

        "All right! Let's go!" the cubs exclaimed.

Finally, Busara, Father, and I went off to take our daughters on a playdate.

    Around the grasslands, Busara and I walked side by side up a mound. I looked behind my shoulder to see Zuhura and Kayura leap and swipe at Father playfully while they ran beside him. I chuckled and looked back to Busara who was also looking back to them. "I bet Father enjoys playing with cubs again," I commented.

        "Did _you and Taka give him that much trouble?" Busara replied._

        "Trying to be funny, eh? What about you? What's your parents like?"

        "My father was a traveler, eager to see the entire continent of Africa. He only settled down for a little while when he first met Mother. I barely remember her face, if not at all. You see, Father wanted a legacy; he didn't care about love. So, he mated her, I was born, and he took me away from her. I never saw her again."

        "Oh, that's…selfish."

        "Not at all. Several rogue lions are like that; you, on the other paw, are brought up differently."

After we made it at the top of the mound, Zuhura and Kayura ran past our paws and laughed excitedly to see the meadow where Sarabi and I done it for the first time, the Meadow of Dreams. "It's so beautiful!" Zuhura exclaimed. "Oh, are those sunflowers? Come on, Kayura; let's put a flower behind your ear!"

        "No way! I hate flowers!" Kayura pouted.

But, Zuhura went ahead and nudged Kayura down the hill. I laughed as Father rested beside me. He inhaled the sweet air and exhaled, "Ahh, I always feel so at ease here."

        "Yeah. Even though she wasn't serious when we were here, I can never forget the moment Sarabi and I shared here. I proclaimed my love for her and mated her in this very spot," I added.

        "Are you serious, son? _I've done it with Uru here, too."_

        "This place must have a lot of publicity from couples," Busara said. "Sarafina and I done it here, as well."

I shrugged and purred in amusement. We walked down the hill and made it in the meadow while the cubs were playing around. I stretched and groaned before I fell to my side to relax. Father collapsed purposely after me while Busara gracefully drooped down on his belly. While we rested in the grass as the clouds go through the sky, I yawned and closed my eyes…

    …_After my roar atop the promontory of Pride Rock, all the lionesses cheered ecstatically. They accepted me as their new king rather quickly, not that I was complaining. I heard several comments such as "Mufasa is the greatest lion ever! He's so brave! Thanks to him, Ru-gal will never bother us again! We're blessed with a true hero! He's so wonderful! Tell us how you did it!" I looked down and roared down to them, "My subjects! Friends and family, even though I will always empathize for this tormented soul, Ru-gal's fall leads us to a new rise in our lives! And I will rule and help prosper this land the best I can! With your help, our dearly departed queen, Uru, will rest knowing that we will live happily during the reign of King Mufasa!" Everyone cheered and hollered in answer. I briefly saw Sarabi and Father smiling after me. I grinned proudly and sighed contentedly…_

_    …Behind Pride Rock, while two lionesses sat in front of me, I paced around in front of them, explaining my story they asked of me. "After I got him away from Father, it was just the two of us, eye to eye. I couldn't explain the ecstasy I had fighting her; it was like a passion. But, anyway, we swung our claws at each other and…pow! We hit each other simultaneously!" As I said that last sentence, I swiped my paw in gesture of my storytelling. The lionesses gasped; they were obviously intrigued. Then, suddenly, someone called out, "Look! There he is!" I looked over to see __Rhodesia__ running down the hill with three others following her. "Mufasa! Our savior!" they cried. After they joined the other lionesses, one of them said, "We wanna hear the story, too!"_

_        "Yes! Please tell us!" other said._

_        "Wait, I could've sworn I told a few of you earlier," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, never mind. Anyway, we bumped heads at one point, and that really hurt. I ran off before she could swipe me over the head."_

_I ran off as I said that and twirled around towards the lionesses. "Ru-gal was mad that I dodged that. She sprang…" Then, spontaneously, I leapt high into the air and took a big swipe in midair while I said, "…But, I leapt as well and swiped her hard into the ground!" I landed in the middle of the group of lionesses, having them gasp out. But, they awed with an "oooh" sound. I walked out the group in a proud and dignified manner while I coyly lashed my tail under __Rhodesia__'s chin. I couldn't help it; I really like that girl. I turned around and exclaimed, "Ru-gal was in pain and let loose a shrilly howl. Rahhhhhh!!! That scream made my fur stand on end." The lionesses continued to awe with gleaming eyes. Then, someone called, "You bitches! That's not fair!" We all looked up the hill again and saw NINE lionesses running down it! "We wanna hear the story, too!" I blinked in disbelief that the lionesses are giving me so much attention. As those lionesses joined the others, two approached me and nuzzled into each side of my mane. I was caught off-guard as they touched me. One of them wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her nose against mine. "That's right; we want to hear every bit of how you beat Ru-gal! Isn't that right, girls?" Then, this same lioness planted a big kiss on the right side of my muzzle. The other lioness nuzzled around my body and came to my left shoulder. "Yes, everything! How did you do it? How did you defeat Ru-gal?" she replied to the kissing one._

_        "Hey, step off!" one of the lionesses of the group exclaimed. "He's MY lion!"_

_        "No, he isn't! He's MINE!" the lioness on my left shot back._

_        "You're both wrong. He's SARABI'S," another said._

_Then, all 15 lionesses started to argue amongst themselves. I laughed and broke myself away from the two lionesses that were hitting on me. "Now, now, ladies. You wanted to hear my story, didn't you?" Everyone quickly kept quiet and gave me back their undivided attention. "Now then, Ru-gal was talking all this crap that she and I were kindred spirits, but I blew her off and told her that she'll pay for taking Mother away from me. She went crazy! She almost had me! She pushed me down this very edge to the grass below," I continued, pointing to the edge I speak of. "I flew on my back and looked death in the face when Ru-gal dropped down at me. But, I got back up…" Then, I leapt up again, saying "…And I took her down to the ground, pinning her hard like THIS!" Upon saying that, I landed on the ground with a loud thump to make my point. I was exaggerating though, being that Ru-gal pinned ME around this point. But, the lionesses believed every word and awed. It was okay to stretch the truth to them; they would exaggerate telling each other when they argue over me anyway. "Ru-gal got lucky and slipped out of my grasp and slapped me. That really got me pissed, and I unsheathed my claws finally. After all that time, I wasn't even serious because I fought with my claws in."_

_The lionesses cried excitedly, saying things that overlapped each other. "That's showing her, Mufasa! She never had a chance! Mufasa can't be defeated! He's the greatest! I believed in you the whole time!"_

_        "Ru-gal was insane. She charged at me and howled. This was it: the last strike that will decide everything. We met each other, and we struck. It seemed to be a stalemate, but she fell to her side. I won!"_

_The lionesses cheered happily and even sighed in relief. Finally, I concluded, "Yes, she was a death-defying enemy. But, the final victory was mine. The tragic Ru-gal is silenced forever, may her soul rest in peace."_

_        "Yay!" everyone exclaimed. "What a lion! God bless you, Mufasa! Thank you, Mufasa! At last, we're rid of Ru-gal! I love you forever, Mufasa!" The lionesses' cheers and praises continued…_

    …I reopened my eyes and purred with a big smile, remembering all that attention. I try not to let get to my head, but sometimes I can't help myself. At least I wasn't hurting anyone. Then, I overheard a conversation between Busara and Father that I nearly slept through. "Be serious with another lioness?" Father said in surprise.

        "It's just a suggestion," Busara replied.

I quickly turned around toward them and got into the conversation. "You can't be serious asking my father that," I said. "Maybe it's like that with your father, just mating any complete stranger just to have cubs. But, that's not how we work."

        "Mufasa's right," Father agreed. "Uru is the most beautiful lioness that entered my life and will forever be my one true love. I will mate with another lioness anytime, but, no matter what, I will never be seriously infatuated with another woman."

        "That's right. Would there really be another lioness like Sarafina?"

        "Hmm. I thought so. I understand. It never crossed my mind to mate with another lioness anyway. So, I guess I'm stuck with her," Busara said.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. We gasped simultaneously, "The cubs!"

    All three of us hurried to where the cubs could be. Suddenly, I saw something up ahead. The cubs were surrounded by two hyenas! Zuhura was cowering behind Kayura while she was snarling at the grinning hyenas. Quickly submitting to my beastly self, I roared out loud. The hyenas looked away and saw me coming. They gasped and tried to run away. One did, but I swiped the other one to the side, snarling. "Daddy!" Zuhura cried, hugging to my left arm.

        I looked down and growled, "Zuhura, stay back."

Zuhura slowly stepped away and I looked over to see Busara nudge Kayura away from him. I looked towards Father and said, "Dad, watch the cubs, okay?" He nodded, stepped back, and led the cubs to safety. Busara then exclaimed, "Look, there's more of them up ahead!" I looked to see quite a few hyenas gathering around one spot. I looked harder and gasped to see a big brown lump surrounded by them. It was a lion! I roared, "Busara, let's hurry!" Busara and I ran together towards the group of hyenas. We saw them pulling the unconscious lion by all four legs. Busara roared, leapt before me, and swiped away one hyena. I came at two hyenas and snarled at them. They let go of the lion and leapt at me. I swatted one away, twirling to my left, and back-kicked the other with the back of my right hind foot. I roared menacingly at these mutts until they decide to run away. I looked to see that Busara chased away the others. "They better not let me catch them still in the Pridelands," I snarled to myself. Then, Father ran to us with the cubs following him. Zuhura came at me and nuzzled my leg. "Daddy, are you okay?"

        "Of course, my dear," I replied.

        "Well, duh, of course they're all right!" Kayura exclaimed. "Our dads are the best fighters around! No wimpy hyenas can beat them!"

        "Hmm, I guess so," Father chuckled. "So, what were they doing here?"

        "Well…"

I turned to the lion and curiously eyed him. "They were trying to eat this guy, I suppose," I answered. This lion had a very dark brown fur coat and a large, attractive black mane. What's very odd is that he was so large. His belly is huge, plump, not to mention just plain fat! This obese lion must have a great appetite, but how did he wind up in the situation we found him in? Busara put his ear to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. "It's faint, but he's still alive," he said.

        "Are you sure, Dad?" Kayura wondered. "I saw the lion already lying there before the hyenas came by. Wouldn't they know if something's dead or not?"

I stepped toward the lion and sniffed him carefully. I shifted my nose and scowled, "No wonder. He was a strange scent on him. He _smells_ like a dead corpse." I felt that we all should just leave him here. But, my compassion led me to nudge the side of his head, purring. "Hey. Wake up. Are you okay?" I called. Suddenly, his large arm twitched sharply and swiped at me. I quickly jumped back, but I stared as this lion regained consciousness and started to struggle back on his feet. His weight was overwhelming to his condition, apparently. He was not well at all. Then, when he finally stood up straight, he turned his head at me while his four legs shook without stability. His eyes were closed shut while he was straining in his pain. Slowly, he struggled to open his eyes for me. Wearily, he showed all of us eyes the color of the grass we walk on. They remind me so much of Taka. He groaned helplessly, "P…please…he…help…m…m…me…" Then, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell hard on the ground, unconscious again! I gasped and went to him, quickly thinking of what to do next. I looked toward Dad and asked, "Dad, isn't there a oasis close to where we are?"

        "Yes. There should be," he replied.

        "Okay. We're going to help this lion before we pass judgment. You go find an antelope or something and bring it to the oasis. Kids, you hurry back home at Pride Rock and don't worry about us. But, if the pride's back from their hunt, only tell your mothers about this. Don't tell anyone else. And Busara, I need you to help me bring this guy to the oasis so we can give him some water."

Dad hurried off one way, and the cubs quickly hightailed it back home. I walked to the front of the lion while Busara went to the middle. I grabbed him by the neck and _tried_ to pull him up from the ground. Damn! He was so heavy, my legs were shaking as I struggled! And I really suffered when I threw him in midair so I can slide under him. His body crushed me, making me split my legs and fall on the ground on my belly. I gasped out and blinked incredulously. How in the hell did he get this heavy? I heard Busara laugh to himself. I scowled in answer and gritted my teeth as I struggled to lift this lion and get back on my feet. Then, Busara took the chance to slide under the lion's belly to help support him and me. It kept us a while, but we stood back up, but this enormous weight made it hard for us to move right. From where we am now, it's going to be a good, long hike to the oasis. So, we turned west and headed for it, receiving the biggest workout of our lives.

    After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Busara and I finally made it to the oasis. I stood next to the water and gladly dropped the lion off my back, making a loud thud on the sand. I stopped to sit down and pant heavily to myself. Both of my fights with Ru-gal weren't as tiring as this is. I bowed down my head and shut my eyes as I pant and pant. Busara lied down in front of me and stopped to catch his breath as well. "_That was a sample of living hell," he growled. I groaned in answer. Suddenly, I heard lapping sounds in the water behind me. I turned around to see that the lion woke up again and wasted no time to take a big drink. I smiled in relief and turned around. "You're still alive," I said. He stopped taking sips and turned towards me. I saw relief in his eyes and he finally purred to me in a deep, raspy and bass tone of voice, "Thank…you."_

        "It was no problem…" I replied, but stopped as my shoulders pulsed in pain. "…_no problem at all_."

        "Nobody was ever done that for me in a long time. Not since I last saw my mate."

        "How so?"

        "I left my mate behind one day, and I never saw her again after that. I was fooled…by my so-called allies!" he snarled.

        "Your friends?"

        "No! My allies. I had no friends…ever."

I raised an eyebrow at this odd lion. Busara walked to my side, sat down, and asked, "What do you mean by 'had?' Don't you mean 'have?'"

        "Well, I might have met my very first ones. Others would just leave me to die, but you two didn't. I can see that you with the red mane must be a king; your appearance…and the great scent of lioness on you is a pretty good clue."

        "Observant, aren't you?" I replied. "Well, I'm pretty observant as well. Just how on Earth did you get this belly?"

I gently pawed his belly as I said that. Then, suddenly, he took my paw with his and chuckled, "That tickles. Well, I _love_ feasting; I couldn't help it."

        "Apparently," I smiled.

        "My name is Vumi. And you?"

        "Mufasa," I replied. "Well, Vumi, how did you end up where I found you?"

        "I went for a while without water and proper nutrients. I didn't lose my weight as I traveled to find my home, but now I realize that I've been going the wrong way. Weak and weary, I thought I was going to die and passed out. Hell was ready to greet me on the other side, but I felt a touch from a true angel."

Then, I looked over to see Father dragging an antelope toward us. "Oh, you're here," I said. He put down the antelope as Busara and I walked to him. "I see he's woken up," he said. I quickly put my paw to his lips to keep him quiet for a moment. I looked toward Busara and gestured silently for him to take the antelope to Vumi. Busara got the idea and dragged it to him. I turned back to Dad and gestured for him to follow me.

    We went behind the bushes to obscure ourselves from Vumi. "What is it, son?" Dad wondered.

        "I need your opinion, Father," I replied. "That lion's name is Vumi. What does he look like to you?"

        "Well, by the way he looks, he never misses a meal. It's very odd that he would lose energy with that huge gullet. Other than that, I'm not too sure. I'm usually a pretty good judge of character."

        "He _didn't_ lose energy," Busara suddenly whispered.

We looked to see that Busara joined us. "I took a closer look at this lion and saw that all four of his paws are broken. He won't be moving for a long while," he added.

        "What do you think of him, Busara?" I wondered.

        "Well, I _am uncertain about this guy. He said that he has no friends and that his allies abandoned him. It makes me wonder what he __did, don't you?"_

        "Not to mention that he said that no one showed him kindness for a long time except for his mate and yet _he leaves__ her," I added. "However, I do pity that he can't move on his own anymore, and I believe he still wants to live."_

        "I suggest that we humor this lion for now and show him some pity. Maybe we'll learn a bit more about him as time progresses," Dad suggested. "And maybe we should tell Rafiki about this and see if he can help."

        "Exactly what I was thinking," I nodded.

        "Okay, but we watch him…_carefully," Busara sneered._

We nodded as we came to an agreement. "Sire!" someone called from the skies. I recognized that voice. Busara, Father, and I looked up to see Zazu flying to us. He fluttered onto the ground, panting as if he was flying quite a while. "Mufasa, Busara, I need help! Taka's disappeared; I can't find him anywhere." 

        "Don't worry. Taka always turns up, sooner or later," I replied, thinking this insignificant. "We've got a urgent problem here and now."

        "But, I saw him set foot beyond the borderlands. Does he have permission? Did he even tell you that he would go so far away?"

        "He what?!" Dad exclaimed.

        "Yes, I see what you mean," Busara said.

We nodded to each other in agreement. I was beginning to worry about Taka for a while now. What could he be up to? Could this be what he's always doing when he goes off on his own? "Okay, everyone get back to Pride Rock. I'll catch up; I just need to talk to our guest back there," I said. With that, everyone quickly headed back to Pride Rock. I turned and walked to Vumi who was eating that antelope rather quickly. "Vumi, I have to go now," I said. He stopped eating and looked up at me. "You want to leave me here now?" he purred.

        "Uh, yes. Something urgent came up. But, I'll be back tomorrow. You just relax and sleep. We'll even inform our medicine man to look at your…condition."

        "Very well. Thank you."

I nodded and turned away to walk back home.

    As the day went on, everything was normal. The pride and I ate our fill for the day, and the cubs played and caused a bit of trouble all around the place. I slept for a while and even made love to some of the pride several times over. But, as the day went by, Taka still didn't show himself. Everyone in the pride knew about this, even Rafiki. Zazu did his best to fly about the Pridelands to see if he would appear. But, even he couldn't spot him. I grew more worried and scared about his disappearance. I couldn't bare if I lost him like we both lost Mother. Where could he be?

    It was the late afternoon around this time. But, Taka still didn't show up. All of us were behind Pride Rock, everyone in the pride very concerned and worried. I sat in front of Sarabi's favorite resting rock with Sarabi herself nestled against me to give me comfort. Zuhura and Kayura were napping together beside us with three more cubs near them. Rafiki was sitting on another boulder with Zazu standing to the right of it. Busara impatiently paced around in front of Sarafina, and Father was staring at the sky solemnly while the rest of the pride were either lying or sitting around. Suddenly, we heard a flock of birds fly above us in the sky and watched them disappeared in the distance in front of the setting sun. After all our silence, Busara finally sighed, "Taka's not back yet. Where could he be?"

        I gulped and answered, "He should be back by now. I'm worried."

        Sarabi nudged me and purred, "Yesterday, Taka was acting weirder than usual when he came to us after we put Baby Zuhura to sleep. He seemed sad and cynical."

        "Really?"

I never noticed the expression he had when he greeted us yesterday. Then, Father said, "But, what could he be sad about? He's gotten over his mother's death, more or less, and he's set to be the next king after Mufasa. He was elated." That was true, too, I thought. Then, Zazu suddenly said, "Well, now that I think about it, he was sad about one thing." Everyone looked toward Zazu in obvious interest, especially me. "What's that, Zazu?" I asked.

        "Yesterday, I greeted him, just to be friendly. But, I later found out that he was in envy of both you and Busara."

        "What did we have that we would envy us?" Busara wondered.

        Zazu continued, "I explained that the Pridelands seemed right again after all that happened. I also said that everyone was prosperous and I never saw Mufasa so happy for a long time now that he has Sarabi. I even thought Busara turned out to be a decent guy after he married Sarafina."

Suddenly, things were adding up in my mind and, while Busara and Sarafina chuckled to each other after that last comment, I stepped forward and snarled at Zazu. "Finish the story!"

        Zazu jumped and flew up in the air at my head level, squawking, "Uh! After I said that, Taka started to look a bit glum and said that you two were indeed happy with your girls…!"

        Then, Father stepped forward next to me and roared at Zazu, "You idiot! _That's why Taka disappeared! You had to go mention that Mufasa and Busara had mates and he's the only lion around here that doesn't!!"_

Zazu quickly fluttered upwards and perched on the rock near Rafiki. "I'm sorry, your majesties!" he cried. "But, I was only making conversation! Besides, after the way both Mufasa and Busara moon around with Sarabi and Sarafina, do you think Taka already noticed before I said anything?!" Father and I calmed down after he said that; he _did have a point. "Sorry, young Zazu," Father apologized. I nodded silently to add to his apology. As everyone else talked about it, I thought to myself. Taka feels like I owned this pride now that every lioness here is my mate. I don't think it's right for Taka to mate with any of them now while I'm still living. But, even if he could, he didn't want anyone from here. The only lioness he ever loved here was Sarafina, and Busara took her from his grasp. He didn't love anyone else that way. So, he must of left on his own to find a mate of his own. Everyone else figured this out as well. Most of us bowed down our heads in reflection of this predicament. Zazu murmured, "I hope…he finds one and returns to us safely. He's our future king."_

        "I will. It's the nature of a lion," Father murmured. "If it's to find love in his life, I could never scold him for leaving on his own."

        "But, if he does, what if he decides to…stay with her, wherever he found her, and never returns?" Rafiki said.

That suggestion struck us hard. Would Taka really disappear from our lives…without saying goodbye? That's Mother's death all over again. I shook my head vigorously in protest. I can't…no, _won't_ believe it! Even Father felt that way once he pawed the ground hard. "Don't say that!" he snapped at Rafiki. "He'll come back. We just have to wait him out. We can't force him to come home now at this point." I looked around to see everyone very uncertain how they feel about this. I sure didn't feel right about it. He's my little brother. I felt like I should help take care of him, like a guardian. But, he's making such a big decision by himself. He's growing up, but I didn't like how he just left without word. If he was embarrassed to say anything, he could always tell me. That's what brothers do, isn't it? I'm his…keeper, aren't I??

    A moment later, I rested along my sleeping rock in the den. I was thinking to myself. Taka couldn't even tell me about before he left. I didn't understand. Shifting through the green grass, I thought hard about it. Yesterday, before Taka walked in on us in the den, Sarabi and I were putting Zuhura to sleep. No, wait. That wasn't all. After she did go to sleep, Sarabi and I played our usual kissing games and went into a forlonged kiss in the lips for quite a while. Then, after we broke away, Taka came in. He must've saw us kissing. Oh dear. I haven't taken in account of Taka's feelings. I made him jealous that I had a mate and he didn't. My darling and I are so much in love and became so committed to sexual infatuation that we made everyone know it. And Busara and Sarafina must be the same way. I felt ashamed. I should apologize to him. But, where could he be?

        "Daddy?"

    I looked to see Zuhura walking toward me. "Oh, Zuhura, you woke up?" I purred.

        "Yes. I wanted to sleep with you."

She hopped on the rock I lied on and lied down, nuzzling into the middle of my left side. "Daddy, is Uncle Taka gone forever?" she wondered.

        "No, no," I nodded. "He'll come back, I know it. Just give him time. Just sleep; we have a big day tomorrow."

I curled up with Zuhura in the middle of me and we both fell fast asleep for the day.


	3. Entry 204: Purification

**_Entry 204: "Purification"_**

    I woke up with the golden shadow of the sun in front of me. I yawned loudly and raised my head. I was still thinking about him. That lion, Vumi, is still on my mind. Somewhere in my mind tells me that I shouldn't trust him. I really didn't to begin with. I regretted telling him my name. I was especially scared of the way he teases me. What's the matter with me? Is it just nothing? Everyone had already left the den; I overslept again. But, at least, my darling Zuhura was still beside me. I stood up and nudged Zuhura. "Hey, Zuhura, wake up. Rise and shine," I purred. She slowly opened her eyes wearily and yawned. "Morning, Daddy," she greeted groggily.

        "Get up, baby. You still want to walk with me today?"

She nodded and stood up. But, I lied down briefly on my belly. "Come on, you can ride on top of me until you wake up completely." Zuhura proceeded to climb up on my back without a word. After she got comfortable, I stood up and walked out of the den and down the stairs of the promontory. Like I promised, I headed toward the oasis to see if Vumi's doing okay.

    Looking at the blue sky, it seemed that it's still a bit early in the morning. The sun has still yet to reach its peak in the sky. Soon, I thought to myself and was reminded of my fear from yesterday. Taka still hasn't returned yet. Where could he be? Is it really a coincidence that he would disappear and Vumi would appear out of nowhere? "Sire!" someone called. I looked up and saw Zazu flutter down from the air onto my shoulder. "Morning, Zazu," I greeted glumly.

        "Sire, I will try my best to find him from up above for you; I promise!"

        "Oh no. I couldn't ask you to do that. Just resume with your usual duties."

Then, after he fluttered off me, I flashed my best smile and reassured him. "Believe me; Taka will be home before you know it!" Then, I walked off with that smile, hoping Zazu would get the message. Then, he disappeared. My smile quickly faded and I sighed. I shouldn't have lied about how I really felt about this, but Zazu doesn't have to do that for me. "Daddy?" I looked behind my shoulder to answer Zuhura. "Are you really okay about Uncle Taka?" she wondered.

        "I could never lie to you. Actually, I'm very worried. I still don't understand why he would leave without any word."

I sighed and regained my big smile. "Don't worry about it, kid; we're not going to let this ruin our day. So, hold on tight." With that, I quickly dashed from the spot I stood over and ran at a moderate speed with Zuhura crying "Whee!!".

    After a bit, I found myself at the oasis. "What are we doing here, Daddy?" Zuhura wondered. 

        "We're here to see that lion from yesterday," I said. "But, be careful. I don't quite trust him yet."

I walked in and stood in front of the pool. There was Vumi, fast asleep on his side. I walked closer but not too close for Zuhura's sake. My shadow loomed over him, and I guess that woke him. He looked up and smiled, "Oh, Mufasa, you've come."

        "Well, of course. You thought I wouldn't?" I greeted.

        "Charmed. Oh, who is that darling little cub there? Is she yours?"

        "Oh, yes, that's right. Her name is Zuhura."

        "She's a beautiful little thing, isn't she?"

I felt Zuhura hop from my back and I looked to my left side to see her tilt her head at Vumi. "He's fatter than when I saw him yesterday!" she commented rudely.

        I scowled, "Zuhura!"

Vumi chuckled heartily and eyed both of us with that same peculiar expression. "Her innocence is so apparent. I take it that she's like your female counterpart. Hmm, yes, quite a pair you'd make." Then, I noticed something. Now, he wasn't look at me this time. He was completely focused on Zuhura! Feeling a bit frightened for her, I stepped over Zuhura to obscure her from view. "_Thank you _for the nice compliment," I replied. I saw Vumi frown at me for a moment, but he restored his sly grin and laughed. Then, my ears picked up another sound and I quickly turned around upwards to the trees. The limbs shook, and the leaves were heard. Someone was up there. Then, I heard laughing that seemed to echo around me. But, I recognized that silly "hee, hee, hee" laugh. I smiled, "Okay, you can come out now." Upon reply, a figure dropped in front of me with a loud thud. It was Rafiki!

        "Greetings, young king!"

    Rafiki went and wrapped his long arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged back with a big smile. "Hey, Rafiki," I greeted back. "I appreciate you coming to check on our wounded guest."

        "Of course, you silly thing! For once, it is not _you_ needing one of my appointments!"

I chuckled uneasily with a straight face. He's _never_ going to let me live down my several injuries way back then. "Well, anyway, I need you to check on Vumi and see what you can do with him. Vumi, did you want something to eat?" I asked.

        "Well, I _can go on without another piece of meat, but…a nice, luscious zebra would be nice," Vumi purred._

        "That's fine. I'll be going hunting," I said before looking down to Zuhura. "Now, Zuhura, you stay here; you can't have you in the middle of hunting. Rafiki will protect of you until I get back, so do what he says. You can help him out if he thinks you can."

        "Protect me from what?" Zuhura wondered.

        "Don't worry about it."

Then, I looked back to Rafiki and nudged him. He bent down with his ear to my mouth, and I held up my paw to our mouths. "Now, Rafiki, watch Vumi closely. I still think there's something wrong about him. So, I trust that you can protect Zuhura until I get back to pick her up. Got it?" Rafiki nodded and pulled away. I walked off to go hunting.

    After a while, I stood on top of a rock, looking back and forth. I tried to pick up a scent of game but was coming up with nothing. I assume that the grazing period was over. But, suddenly, a scent caught my attention. I looked west and spotted the creature I was looking for. There was a small group of zebras grazing the grass. I purred softly and hopped off and behind the rock. I proceeded to crouch to the ground until my belly barely touched the ground. Then, I slowly stalked through to make my way close enough for me to actually strike one of them. I had stealth on my side, and I crept closer as quietly as I could. So far, so good. They didn't seem to notice me. I was heading up a small mound, so I was barely obscured from view. I stopped and crouched lower, curling my shoulder blades and readying myself to pounce. Unsheathing my claws, I bared my fangs slightly and got ready to leap! "DADDY!" That cry caught me off guard and I ended up crashing headfirst into the ground! I got back up to see that the zebras were running off. Damn! I looked back to see Zuhura running at me. "Daddy!" I scowled angrily and turned to her, ready to scold her when she got near me. But, I looked to the left to see that a zebra from before was galloping towards Zuhura! I gasped and roared, "Zuhura, look out!" Then, I quickly dashed at my top speed. Zuhura noticed the zebra coming and stopped, crying out. The zebra was dangerously close to her, almost about to trample her in his panic. Desperately, I leapt at it with my claws and fangs fully barely and roared! I pounced the zebra and sunk my fangs in its neck. I pinned it down hard until it was unable to get away. Then, he stopped moving; he's good and dead. 

    I let go of it and slurped the blood off my mouth. I sighed in relief, thanking God for the strength to help me save my daughter. Speaking of which, I looked over to her and saw her shivering in fear. I turned to her and put my paw over her. "It's okay now. Chin up. You're okay," I purred. I felt Zuhura calm down, and she stood back up to look up at me. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.

        "It's fine. But, I told you to stay with Rafiki; why on Earth did you follow me and almost get yourself killed?" I quietly growled.

        "I'm sorry. It's just that…it's that weirdo lion back there."

        "You mean Vumi? What about him?"

        "Rafiki had me help out crush some leaves for him while he went to get some tree sap for something. Then, Vumi said to me that he knew everything that took place here years ago. He knew that you killed Ru-gal and everyone who was affiliated to her knows about it. I thought it was strange he would say that, so I wondered if he were one of those affiliate guys. But, he said instead that he thinks it must be a completely seductive feeling to know you killed a beast as great and well known as Ru-gal and you must feel pretty proud of yourself. But, I said that he won't let it go to his head and that you were great to begin with. Then, he creeped me out when he said you act so self-righteous that he would love to see you scared and frightened when that same self-righteous overshadows the one closest to you." I didn't change my current indifferent expression, but I was intrigued mentally about this latest development. I purred as I went to pick up the zebra, "So, he said that, did he?" I threw the zebra on top of my back when Zuhura scowled to herself. "What was that?" I wondered.

        "Daddy, I don't like him," Zuhura pouted.

        "Don't worry about him, child. He can't do anything in his condition. I believe that he could never move from that place again. So, give him whatever pity you can muster, like I did for Ru-gal. Now come."

With Zuhura beside me, we both headed back to the oasis.

    Moments later, Zuhura and I just dropped off Vumi's zebra. Rafiki was already gone and wrapped all four legs with leaf ties with tree sap in between. I have no idea what that was supposed to do, but Rafiki worked miracles before. Now, we're heading back to Pride Rock. But, we took our time with a short walk together.

    While we walked, Zuhura was behind me before she padded up to my front legs. "Hey, Daddy?" she called.

        "Yes?" I replied.

        "Why is Uncle Taka going to be king after you? Wasn't the child of the king next in line?"

        "Well, I _guess it's because of you. If you were a boy, then it would be different. You're just not my successor."_

        "Oh," Zuhura murmured sadly. "You must hate me."

        "Oh no! On the contrary, I love you so much! You're still my daughter, and you can still grow up to become a new queen. My bloodline will still live on through you."

        "What's a queen do, anyway?"

        "Well, I think your mother should explain that, being that she'll go into better detail. But, a queen is supposed to be the teacher of young huntresses, the negotiator when you face opposition, the lead huntress that makes the plans and tactics for the pride to follow during hunts, and a loving primary mate for the king. There's a bit more a queen does, but that's about it."

        "That sounds like work."

        "It does, but I think you can squeeze in a bit of harmless fun while you're at it. We're not always active the _entire day."_

        "Oh well; it doesn't matter. Just watch me! I'm gonna become such a great queen that I'll walk circles around the king! I'll be the most famous and beautiful Lion Queen around!"

        I laughed, "I'm sure you will."

I chuckled while I head nuzzled Zuhura. I can't put words together to describe how much I loved her. But, I sure wish I had a boy. 

    Suddenly, I picked up a thundering sound above me. I looked up and saw that the clouds hid away the sun and the sky itself was enshrouded by darkness. I purred, "It's about to rain." Then, a strange scent came to my attention and looked back toward where I left Vumi. As I took a good whiff of this scent, I recognized it as… "Fire?" Upon saying that, there was a loud and big explosion in the distance! At first, this explosion was simply a big flash of light. As it dissipated, another explosion followed, taking the form of a large crematorium of fire! I gasped and couldn't look away for obvious reasons. The fire blazed until it probably reached the clouds. The fire spread further and further along the land I left. Suddenly, a giant gust of wind erupted as an aftershock of the explosion and blew against me hard! I held my ground barely with unsheathed claws, crouching over Zuhura to protect her. The wind was awesome; its strength was unreal. But, I managed to keep my eyes toward the crematorium. Then, I noticed that the fire isn't spreading towards me as fast as its spreading horizontally. With the fire moving that fast, it should've come at me. I realized that this isn't natural forces at work. It's some sort of _unnatural phenomenon. Then, as the wind finally died down, I felt a raindrop falling upon my nose. I looked up and smiled in awe of the perfect timing. The rainfall quickly came onto my land and proceeded to make everything completely wet and drenched with life. I found myself head to toe wet and refreshed. Then, as I thought, I looked to see that the rain is slowly beating away the large wall of fire. Soon, this odd sight Zuhura and I witnessed disappeared._

    The rain continued to beat across the grasslands. Almost every creature ran for shelter while a few others welcomed it. But, I didn't run for shelter. No, I was walking toward where the fire was. My curiosity was brought forth with Zuhura following under me. Other animals were as curious as I was and ran ahead of me. I looked down to see my girl when she asked me, "What…was that, Daddy?"

        "I'm not too sure, darling. But, we'll find out soon," I replied.

I made it through a large crowd of animals who stopped before one point. They were all in complete shock in what they saw, as was I when I first laid eyes on this aftermath of the phenomenon. The land that burst into flames was completely barren and free of any kind of nature! The grass was gone, as well as the water. All that was left is a dead, cadaverous land. I blinked and looked around several times to see that everything is the same all around. "Whoa, what happened?" Zuhura gasped. "Get a load of this!"

        "That fire completely destroyed this place!" a zebra exclaimed. "How can this be?!"

        "What could we have done to deserve this? Is God angry?" another zebra said.

        "This is NOT caused by divinity, you idiot!" an antelope shot back.

I was without words. I continued to look at this land gravely. The dead land appeared to spread hundreds of yards apart. Then, I gasped to see that I'm around where the oasis should be. Oh God, don't tell me that Vumi was caught in this! I dashed out into this _new_ land, but it slightly still burns from the fire, so I gave myself a couple of hot feet. I stopped and looked around, confirming to myself that the oasis was indeed here. I gritted my teeth and bowed my head silently at one possibility. Vumi's legs were all broken, so there wasn't any way to run away. He was caught in the fire. I opened my eyes and gasped as soon as I saw something on the ground. It was strange. It was an outline of a leonine body on it! I blinked in curiosity and sniffed the center of the odd symbol. I scowled as I recognized that smell. It was Vumi's! Now that I think about it, I sniffed the air around me. It's the same! This burnt land has Vumi's scent everywhere. I even looked back to the outline. It must be Vumi, but his ashes are no where if he was cremated. Could it be? Is it possible that Vumi caused this??

    Back at Pride Rock several moments later, I was resting on a rock as I looked over Zuhura and her cub friends, Kayura, two other girls, and one boy. "You should've seen it, guys!" Zuhura exclaimed, throwing her arms around in gesture. "I was there when it happened. First, there was this big explosion that went 'boom' and another followed and fire went everywhere. 'Whoom!'"

        "Wow, really?" one girl cub exclaimed.

        "Were you scared?" the other wondered.

        "Well, I was, but my daddy was with me the whole time, and I knew he would protect me," Zuhura replied.

        "So, you had your tail tuck between your legs again, huh?" Kayura teased.

        "Leave me alone, Kayura! You'd be scared too if _your_ daddy wasn't with you!"

        "What's that?!"

As the cubs quarreled, I sighed and hopped from the rock, walking away.

    I walked along the side of Pride Rock, sighing to myself as I stopped in my tracks. I rested against the rocky wall on my right side, wearing an expression of thoughtfulness. I was thinking long and hard about this odd phenomenon. How did it happen? _Why did it happen? Was it a coincidence that Vumi would appear at the time of this event? I heard nearly every lioness around here talk about it. They were worried, frightened, or even not taking this seriously. I had mixed thoughts about this myself. I proceeded to walk off._

    I looked into the den of Pride Rock and found Sarabi lying over our sleeping rock with her back turned at me. "Sarabi?" I purred. I heard her gasp, and she turned her head around, her eyes filled with tears. I looked at her in worry and wondered, "Hey, what's wrong?" She turned away from me and quietly sobbed to herself. I quickly walked into the den and nudged her, desperate to make her answer me. "Sarabi, why are you crying? Answer me," I purred. Then, Sarabi stood up, her back still turned to me. But, she looked back to me with a pleading and tearful stare. Then, she twirled around, gasping out, and buried her face into my mane, wrapping her arms around my neck and still sobbing. I was taken aback by her actions, not to mention confused why she's acting like this at all. Then, she looked up at me with solemn eyes and purred, "Mufasa, I'm scared."

        "Of what? That phenomenon earlier?" I wondered.

        "No. It had me severely worried, and I spent most of my time pacing back and forth in here. So, I…I decided to take a nap to relax. But…but then…"

        "Sarabi, keep going! What is wrong with you?" I growled, shaking her to make her continue.

        "I…I saw you…and everyone one we all knew…drowning in blood. The same fire from before destroyed the land, and I…was alone. I was struck with fear to see you, Busara, Sarafina, Zazu, and everyone dead, but I nearly died when I saw…when I saw our little girl ripped apart…"

Sarabi trailed off and hugged me tighter, sobbing louder than before. I quickly hugged her back to comfort her. What a scary nightmare, I thought. But, what could this mean? What could've made her dream of such a horrible, disturbing image? I rubbed my right paw down my mate's back and purred in comfort. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm still here; everyone's still here. None of us are going anywhere. You're not alone, you hear me? You are _not alone." I heard her gasp out some more, but I felt her start to calm down. Her extreme shivering was diminishing. Then, she looked up at me again and purred gently, "I'm not alone. I have my friends. I have my child. And…and I have…you."_

        "That's right, Sarabi. We're always together, no matter what. Weren't you the one who taught me that?"

Sarabi finally smiled and nodded. My fear for her well-being quickly vanished and we hugged each other with pure gentleness. "We're strong enough to know that. Right?" I purred.

        "Yes," she purred back.

I grinned, finally glad that she was happy again. Then, something crossed my mind and I blushed. "Uh, Sarabi, darling?"

        "Yes?"

        "Come with me. We…_ahem…need to talk."_

Silently, I stood up and walked out of the den with Sarabi following next to me.

    We gazed at each other and nuzzled each time we wanted to as we climbed up to the very top of Pride Rock. We purred and laughed together, so much in love. I just hope it can stay this way after I ask her a question that was like an itch that just won't go away. We reached the top and, as usual, I helped her up. But, this time, Sarabi tripped for once and took me with her as she fell to her side. I collapsed over her while she laid on her back. She giggled to herself and licked me on my cheek. I grinned suspiciously, "I think you did that on purpose."

        "And if I was?" Sarabi grinned lovingly.

I briefly answered with a big kiss on her muzzle. Purring, my lioness said, "The way we're together like this…it makes me so eager to see when our little Zuhura is caught in this position." I stood up from her while she still lied on her side on the rocky platform. "But, we both know we don't want our girl to grow up too quickly. She's our…only baby," I replied.

        "Oh, I know that, darling. But…but, I can see her now…as a ultimate beauty, a mighty huntress, the apple of men's eye."

        "You always were the dreamer."

Then, I briefly thought for a moment. I wanted to ask her the question. But, instead of bringing it right out, I decided to play around the subject to get her in the mood. "Anyway, do you think we're being too childish when we moon around together? It must be annoying, at least to Taka."

        Sarabi stood up suddenly next to me and replied in a serious tone, "No, not at all. We're both selfish, and I wouldn't change that for anything. We're in love, and I don't care who knows it or even annoyed by it. We're free to express ourselves, aren't we? I'm sure not going to tell our Zuhura to reserve her feelings."

        "Yes, you're right. But, I'm jealous…I wish I could teach our child everything."

        "You can, my love."

        "Not everything. I would feel more comfortable if…if we…"

My tail slowly lashed over Sarabi's as I finally presented my hint. "…If we had a…a son…"

        "_Mufasa," Sarabi gasped. "I…would _love_ to have another…but…oh, if only we could…with no obstacles."_

        Disappointment mounted over me and I replied, "What do you mean?"

        "Because of Taka. He's next in line and…we just can't betray him like that."

        "But…I seriously don't think…Taka's coming back. I feel like we scared him off."

        "Don't be foolish. You _must have more faith in him than that."_

Now, we've come full circle once more. Now, _I_ was the one who's sad and full of grief. But, she was right. I still think Taka's coming back, never mind the slim chances if he did find a mate. He was in the way of my greatest yearning I had in years after my crush on Sarabi ever since I met her. As I tried to stomach my disappointment, Sarabi nuzzled into my mane apologetically. "Please forgive me, my darling. I would've love to have a son with you."

        "Don't be sorry. I was selfish to ask. _I'm the one who should apologize…to you __and our Zuhura. She probably wouldn't like the idea of having a little brother anyway."_

        "Um, I should get to sleep. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to turn in."

Then, Sarabi let my side and proceeded to walk back down from Pride Rock. I watched her go and purred  sadly, "Pleasant dreams, Sarabi."

        Equally sad, she replied, "Pleasant dreams, Mufasa."

Then, she walked off, out of my sight. Then, I turned to the sky with a solemn look in my face. I felt like my heart was split in two once more. My newest hope and yearning was dashed, shattered, out of my paws, nonexistent, just another unfulfilled dream…because of Taka…


	4. Entry 205: Divine

************************************************************************

FROM THE AUTHOR

Side note: remember the lioness that approached Mufasa and apologized for the pride in Book 1? _That's_ Rhodesia. You do learn her name in Book 1, but that's only in the uncut version of the book.

************************************************************************

**_Entry 205: "Diviner" (Part 1)_**

    The next day, I had woken up from my slumber. I blinked to see that it was barely dawn, and the pride was already gone. But, I took the time to still lie there silently and alone. I still was pretty sad over yesterday. For some reason, I couldn't shake off the disappointment. I closed my eyes and sighed solemnly to myself. I reopened them as soon as I heard a conversation outside the den. A familiar voice laughed slyly, "Disappointed, aren't we, Ahadi? You should know better that, with my blessing, I'm not so easy to get rid of."

        "Yes. I had hoped that fire could take you back to Hell where you belong," Father's voice replied.

That voice! It couldn't be. I quickly climbed up on the promontory and cried out, "Father!" Then, I gasped to see everyone in the pride behind my father who was staring with hateful eyes at a familiar lion. It was Vumi!

    I stared in disbelief, my jaw hanging open and trembling. It was the same Vumi, still very much alive. And what's more to my shock, he was _walking_! Vumi purred, "Oh, King Mufasa, you've arrived. Now, things will be a lot more interesting." I walked through the crowd of lionesses, stood next to Father, and confronted Vumi. "I'm so glad you've woken up," he continued. "Maybe you can talk some sense into your father." 

        I looked back to my father and growled, "You _knew_ this lion the whole time?"

        "Forgive me. I didn't want to worry you so soon," Father whispered. "As for you, Vumi, you better leave here. You're not welcome here."

        "Why should I listen this time? You're not the king anymore. And hasn't things changed for both of us? I mean, what happened to us was years ago. I'm very eager for a change of pace, so I wish to settle down here and join the pride again."

        "Mufasa won't allow it, as long as I'm still standing. It's out of the question, period!"

        "Speaking in place of your son who has the ultimate say? Selfish, aren't you, old man?" Vumi taunted before staring at me. "Now, Mufasa, what do _you say? Wasn't it your father that taught you that we lions should always be together as one?"_

        Immediately, I declared, "He did, and he's absolutely right! Even though Father owes me an explanation, however, I never trusted you the moment I laid eyes on you! It made me sick to give you my name."

Then, the pride behind Father and I snarled at Vumi threateningly. He only chuckled and snarled back, "Calm down, ladies. I'm not here for a quarrel; besides, you wouldn't want to get dirty. What's this? Is Mufasa's little girl snarling at me?" I looked behind my shoulder and saw that both Zuhura and Kayura were indeed snarling meekly at Vumi. Vumi continued, "Now, this, I never expected…from cubs. You two better get out of here and hide behind your mothers. This is adult talk."

        "We may be cubs, but we're as much part of this pride like everybody else!" Kayura shot back.

        "Yeah, you creep! So, back off or else we'll show what we _cubs_ are made of!" Zuhura added.

I grinned shortly at the cubs' impertinence before I turned back to Vumi. "Is that right? Well, I'd better be careful," Vumi scoffed sarcastically. "Never mind; I'll let that remark go just this once. Now, listen up. Like I said, I want no trouble from you. I want to ask for forgiveness for what happened years ago and return to the pride. In return, I offer a way to make life better for everyone."

        "You lie!" one lioness exclaimed. "After what you did, how can ask us such a thing?!"

        "What have I done? Huh?"

        "You know damn well what you did!" another lioness exclaimed. "We will _never_ forget how you almost destroyed us!"

        "Is that right? Well, I'm through talking. I'll leave today. But, I'll be back for the king's final decision. Apparently, due to his lack of knowledge about me, he really needs to think about it. Think hard and well, Mufasa. I can't wait to hear from you." With that, Vumi finally retreated and walked down the stairs of the promontory, leaving the kingdom and leaving me in great question.

    After he disappeared, I sighed and looked toward everyone who was there. "Daddy!" Zuhura cried as she ran to me. My girl nuzzled into my right leg as Sarabi walked to me to nuzzle against me. "I'm okay, Sarabi," I reassured.

        "I was just…scared for you. That's all," Sarabi purred.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders to comfort her and I also rubbed the top of Zuhura's head with my other paw. "Brave words before, Zuhura. I'm proud that you know what you're dealing with."

        "Yeah! I hope he never comes back!" Zuhura exclaimed angrily.

Father sighed in exasperation and turned toward me with a worried expression over his face. "Forgive me," he said. "I never should've kept his identity away from you. I should've know he would come back."

        "You always try to keep your past concealed from us for our benefit; I respect that," I replied. "However, this secret now deserves to be shared."

        "You're right," Father agreed. "Just give me a moment to recollect myself."

He then walked toward the promontory and took a moment to stare at the sky. 

    Father closed his eyes and sighed once he turned back around to the pride and me. "It began 11 years ago; Uru was pregnant with you at the time, Mufasa. Vumi used to be a good friend of mine. Yes, he's old, like I am. We grew up together; we were inseparable. We did everything together. He had an unbelievable appetite, which shows by his obesity, but with his fat came incredible strength. Until one day, we both bathe the waters of the Forbidden Cavern's pool. We were both seduced by that lovely white lioness, but, unlike me, Vumi was possessed by the vision he saw. He said that life is short…and imperfect. He was obsessed with the idea that our lives are meaningless and shallow. Every aspect of his character changed; he wasn't the Vumi I remembered anymore. We thought he was crazy, him talking in riddles and depressing dialect. But, because of my vision, I couldn't help but believe him. Then, he introduced to me his ultimate goal: to purify the world we live in. I wondered how he would do that, but, when he told me, I was in complete shock. He 'purifies' the lands by destroying the land with eternal flames!" I gasped in utter shock at this revelation. "You're kidding. Vumi can destroy lands piece by piece with fire?! Then, _he was the one who caused that phenomenon yesterday?"_

        "Without a doubt. There is no other lion who could do that. It would seem that God would have the power to do anything like that."

        "But, how…"

        "I still don't understand to this very day, but Vumi somehow acquired the 'blessing' of igniting fire from his body at will. He can create a simple torch of fire for light to a burning, blazing crematorium like we saw yesterday. I don't know how he does it; he would never tell me. However, I was afraid and tried to drift away from Vumi, but he tried his best to keep me close, hoping I would help his cause for purification. But, around then, I was over my depression over my vision from the pool, and I couldn't stand to watch him act this crazy anymore. He made up this ceremony to begin his purification…on Pride Rock. But, if he would do that, everyone here would die. But, for some reason, Vumi had no problem about that. So, I alone stood against him. I angered him and threatened to kill all of us, saying that we don't deserve to be purified. But, your grandfather and I stopped him and his evil plan, so he ran away. I chased him all the way to Victoria Falls, and we continued our heated battle. And then, resulting from a thoughtless and careless move, he fell down the falls, and I went back home, thinking he was dead."

After he finished his story, I gritted my teeth in anger. This new enemy was unlike Ru-gal in every extent. My thoughts spoke through my lips, "It's like…he thinks he's God Himself."

        "A person who takes it upon himself to make the world better by destroying the world others love to create another…a diviner," Sarabi purred in worry. "Could he…be the one who…who did all those horrible things in my nightmare?"

        "Father, shouldn't we take a direct approach? He's by himself, isn't he? He said so himself before. So, why don't we take him at once and get rid of him for good?" I declared.

        "It will be no good," Father replied.

        "Why? Because he has that power of his?"

        "No, you're missing the most important point about Vumi: his strength! When I said that I fought against Vumi, I said nothing about winning against him. In fact, I was losing…badly!"

I widened my eyes with shock. I couldn't believe what he just said. I always had the impression that my father could never lose to anything or anyone. I had this impression ever since I was a cub. But, the thought that even Father couldn't beat a lion like Vumi…was disturbing. "We were best friends," Father continued, "but it was clear who was the strongest out of both of us. He became obese just to get stronger other than he could never satisfy his appetite. He trained hard with his built-in weights; I saw him. He didn't stop until he mastered moving, running, and jumping around as fast as we could, but, with his new weight, his strength is doubled and maybe even tripled. I knew he had to be the most powerful lion ever when he took down a rhino in one blow. Even the elephants were afraid of him since they were the next step."

        "Able to take down…a rhino in one blow?" I murmured in actual dread.

        "It was only a fluke that I won. He fell from Victoria Falls by accident. I was next to fall, one leg broken. He charged at me, threatening to finish me. I stood my ground, ready to die, but I collapsed from exhaustion at the last second. I tripped over me, not anticipating this at all, and fell. It was a miracle that I lived through that fight. I only reason he ran before is that my father, Mohatu, even at his extremely old age, was the only one who could match his strength." 

        "My grandfather?" I awed.

        "Yes, I longed to be strong as him, but I could never reach up to _his_ power. Basically, what I saying is that the only way to defeat this Vumi is to be as strong or even _surpass Mohatu."_

Surpass my grandfather? As great and famous as he was? How can _I do anything like that? That thought echoed throughout my head, bringing new doubts to my abilities. Am I really that weak compared to Vumi? If I can't stand a decent chance against this one lion, then how can I even _hope_ to protect anyone? With more grief put on my shoulders, I bent down my ears and pulled away from Sarabi to walk off down the kingdom. "Mufasa, where are you going?" I heard Father said. "You're not going after him, ever after everything I told you?!"_

        I shot back, tears suddenly pouring from my eyes, "So I can die for the sake of your protection?! I'll be damned if I do anything like that!"

I turned away and immediately ran off. Eager to find someplace where I would be alone, I ran. This realization of my weakness was hard to bare. It affected me so hard that an old fear awoken in me. The fear of death…

****

    Later that morning, I was resting near a boulder against the baobab tree of Rafiki. I was napping soundly when I felt someone pet over my mane. I opened my right eye to see Rafiki doing that to me. I snarled quietly, "Rafiki, you knew about Vumi as well, didn't you?"

        "Yes. But, your father made me promise not to tell," Rafiki replied solemnly. "But, you must understand. His past is not an easy thing for your father to repeat to others."

        "I know that. But, I'm just…shocked that even he couldn't match up to Vumi. I'm such a child; until today, I believed that he's practically invincible to anything. I'm such a fool."

        "I don't see anything wrong with thinking your old man is invincible even as an adult."

        "Maybe I'm still a child at heart. I even thought, since I'm Ahadi's son, that no one could ever beat me. I admit it. I felt pretty proud of myself when I defeated Ru-gal who everyone claimed was a redoubtable foe."

        "Are you going to keep talking like that when the fight hasn't started yet?!" someone called.

Rafiki and I looked to see that Busara walking towards us. "Busara!" Rafiki called back. As soon as he came to us, he stared sternly at my face. "I heard what happened this morning," he growled. "Don't tell me you're going to let Vumi scare you like this."

        Irritated, I snarled back, "A fight right now is looking death in the eye. What can I hope to accomplish if I die now?"

        "I didn't say you had to fight him now. Instead of sulking, why don't you prepare yourself so you _can be able to defeat Vumi?"_

        "Are you crazy? I have to be stronger than even my grandfather is! That's impossible!"

        "Who said that? Huh? Tell me who said that!"

Annoyed, I leapt from the rock, and Busara and I growled loudly at each other. Busara continued, "I don't blame you for being scared. But, simply sitting around doing nothing but waiting for inevitable death is simply cowardice!"

        "Then, _you fight him!" I roared. "If you're so confident in your ability, then you can go and get your dumb self killed!"_

        "Shut up, you idiot!" he roared back. "Look at me! Do you think I'm not shivering in my legs with my tail between them?!"

Suddenly, I calmed down and eyed Busara, seeing a hurt and ashamed expression over his face. "Yeah, that's right. We're on the same page, finally. _I'm scared, too. I never been so frightened in my life that such a being exists in this world…in our lives. But, I'm not going to let that control me, it won't. If I become stronger than I am now, I can live or die, knowing that I wasn't afraid to fight." I bowed down my head. I was still solemn about this, but I knew Busara was right. "But, I…I really don't want to die," I purred quietly._

        "You don't have to do this," Busara purred back. "But, I hoped you would come back to your senses. But, maybe you are."

        "But, think about it. There's still a lot more to do in life. For instance, there are still many things I could do with my precious Sarabi. I want to watch Zuhura grow up to a beautiful queen. And maybe after I step down from king, Sarabi and I could run away together, just the two of us, and live the rest of our old lives out there in the rest of Africa for an eternal honeymoon. But, how can I do any of that if I die? It's a selfish waste to do something if you know you'll die! Too many men think it's so heroic and noble, but _this man thinks differently! Once you're gone, it's the finale. That's it, the end; what's so good about being dead as a cost of nobility if the loved ones you left behind are sad?" Busara sighed and turned to Rafiki. "We may have lost Mufasa for good. It looks like we're on our own," he said. Then, Busara turned his back on me and started to walk off. But, I stopped him by stomping his tail to the ground with my right paw. "Hey!" he gasped. Suddenly, a wily smile crept across my muzzle and I looked up at both Busara and Rafiki, feeling a bit better. "Hold on. Now, when did I say that I wouldn't fight?" I purred._

        "Mufasa," Rafiki awed.

        "Busara, you're absolutely right. I can't just let something scare me off just because I might get killed. However, the 'fighting if you doubt you live or die' routine's got to go."

        "What do you mean?"

        "Even when now we have a 1% chance of winning a fight with Vumi, if you convince yourself you're going to lose, that's all gone. Believe you me, I don't want to die. So, if we're going to better ourselves for an even fight with Vumi…"

Then, I let go of Busara's tail and held up the same paw like I wanted a paw shake. "…we fight to _live_ and _win." Busara blinked incredulously at me for a moment, but he soon grinned back and shook my paw with his. "All right, then," he replied quietly. Then, over both our paws, Rafiki placed his hand over them. We looked toward him in wonder. "Count me in," Rafiki declared._

        "Rafiki, you'll fight with us?" I awed.

        "I will. I've seen what Vumi done to your Pridelands once before years ago; I will not let that happen again. Besides, Mufasa, I know you'll end up with serious injuries again."

I grinned in relief to have such good friends.

    A while later, I separated from Busara and walked through the grasslands on my back to Pride Rock. I'm pretty sure I worried the pride when I left so suddenly. So, while I was on my way, I walked along the top of a big hill. I looked about the area I was at with a relaxed smile. Then, suddenly, I saw something down below the hill and quickly ducked down. I peeked over the edge and gasped to see Vumi again! Right now, he was sauntering toward a lioness I never saw before. Before I made my move, I stayed to watch and listen to what was happening.

    Vumi purred in interest and cracked his shoulder blades as he sauntered toward the lioness in a very seductive fashion. He purred slyly, "It's so nice to meet you again." He circled around her excitedly and nuzzled close to her. But, she pulled away and snarled, "Yeah? I wish I could say the same."

        "Oh, that hurt, my pet. It's been a while since I last saw, and we're reunited after long last. How about we celebrate after I finish things here?"

        "Oh, but I'm already celebrating something special: the day you left my life," the lioness snapped back, giving Vumi a nice and amusing slap in his face with her tail.

        "Hmm, I see. So be it, my love."

Then, suddenly, Vumi swiped the lioness hard into the ground. I gasped and got back onto my feet. As the lioness weakly got back up, Vumi loomed over her and prepared for a overhead swipe that will surely take her head off!

    I roared! Vumi immediately stopped, and he and the lioness looked up to see me as I slid down the slippery hill. I reached the ground and ran in between the both of them, snarling at Vumi. "What's this? Oh, it's the king! So good to see you!" he greeted.

        I scowled back, "Shut up."

        "I assume you've made your decision. Well, can't it wait? I have pressing business with my darling lioness."

        The lioness snarled behind me, "I'm not _your_ darling lioness anymore."

        "Oh, please, my dear. You're a terrible liar."

        "You're not forgetting that I'm still here, are you?" I growled.

Vumi and I stared each other in the eye. Finally, he actually frowned and gritted his teeth, "Those eyes…" I continued glaring at him with my fiery eyes while he looked deeper in them. Let him look. Let me know the eyes that will stare him down in defeat one day. "…You have Uru's hideous crimson eyes," he snarled. "The eyes of eternal valor…and hope in everything. You _dare_ stare at me with such eyes?" Then, I gasped to see that Vumi was actually going to strike with complete anger, pulling back his right paw with claws unsheathed!

        "_Touch him, and you will drop dead on the spot_."

    Vumi stopped and looked over to his left. That voice. It couldn't be. I looked to my right, and I was in shock at who I saw. He had Father's jet black mane, his green eyes, and Mother's beautiful coat of fur. It was Taka! Vumi put his paw down and stared after this new face to him. I looked after him with a silent, elated expression. "You…you came back," I purred.

        "What's this? Is that Ahadi? No, he looks far too young," Vumi wondered. "Wait. Mufasa has Uru's eyes…and he's a lion who looks like Ahadi. That's right; I knew there were supposed to be two of you. Where exactly have you been, young Taka?"

        "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you step back or suffer."

I was about to call out to Taka to back off because he doesn't know whom he's really up against. But, I would reveal his weakness, so I kept quiet. Besides, maybe he could bluff his way out of this and make Vumi go away. Sure enough, Vumi chuckled to himself and said, "Ooh, well, I wouldn't want to suffer! Do not worry; I'll take my leave. But, I would love to know if the king already has an answer for my proposal."

He looked directly at me, but I still had my previous expression I gave him before. He frowned in intimidation once more. I snarled, "Never. You will _never_ set foot with my pride." At a completely adversarial standoff, Vumi and I stared at each other for several moments. We both acknowledged it. From that point, we would be mortal enemies. "I see. How disappointing," Vumi sighed. "Very well. But, if you stand against me, I will kill you where you stand. The moment you flash me with that miserable Uru's eyes, I won't have any mercy."

        "You have something against my mother?" I snarled.

        "She's a blind fool. She…actually believed that life is good, no matter what. That's impossible. Life is a short, living hell for us lions. But, I will rectify that with my own paws. I swear by it."

Then, Vumi finally backed away, turned around, and walked off on his own once again. Taka, the lioness, and I watched him disappear from our sights. The next time I see him, we will be adversaries.

    I sighed in relief and looked behind myself to see Taka go to the lioness. "I'm fine; it's just a scratch," the lioness purred gruffly. "He took it easy on me that time."

        "Right," Taka purred back in worry.

He nuzzled against her head briefly before he stood back up towards me. I timidly smiled, "Taka, you had me worried about you."

        "I know. I knew you would've been worried, but I didn't think you would notice or even care about me with you mooning around with your Sarabi."

I bent down my ears and went to nuzzle him. I was right; I did chase him off in jealousy. I had no idea. But, I still couldn't understand why he didn't tell me how he felt nevertheless. Even so, our manes coiled with each other as we greeted each other after such a short but long separation. "When do you come back?" I asked.

        "I came back in the early morning with this lioness here," Taka answered. "I went to hunt something for her, but I heard her roar out for me. Then, I came here."

I looked over to the lioness he spoke of and who I protected. I took the moment to look at her closely. She had an almost skinny, shapely body that got me sensually interested. She had a sandy fur coat, a brown tail tuff, and a light brown stripe from her head down her neck to in between her shoulder blades. She also had a black nose like Taka's and a small hole in the side of her left ear, and her eyes gleamed with an angry but delicate crimson color for good measure. Basically, she reminds me of the way my brother was built. I nudged Taka and whispered slyly, "This girl…is she your…?"

        "I won't lie," he bluntly answered with a grin.

I looked back to the lioness, but she looked away, snarling. "Won't speak to me, huh?" I shrugged. "That's fine. But, I would like to know your name."

        "I have no name," the lioness replied in a brooding manner. "But, if you must call me something, refer to me as 'Zira.' It suits me perfectly."

I tilted my head in curiosity, recognizing the meaning of her name. But, I was respectful and replied, "Zira, it is."

    Later, back at Pride Rock, everyone was out to greet Taka back into the pride, especially Father. He hugged his youngest son good and tight and purred, "Taka, you worried me sick, boy!"

        "Uncle Taka!" Zuhura exclaimed.

Taka smiled down at Zuhura and petted over her head. "Oh, it's you, you little rascal," he purred. "Were you worried, too?"

        "Uh huh!"

I watched the sight in relief while I sat in the middle of Busara and Sarabi. "He finally came back, after all this time," Busara murmured.

        "I'm surprised he actually came back," I heard someone say.

We looked to see Sarafina walk to us with Kayura riding on her back. She continued, "I would think he would leave us for good after running off in jealousy of how good we've got it."

        "He has his eyes set on ruling here one day. He can't help but feel ambitious of being the king of such a famous kingdom like this one," I replied.

        "So, who's the girl?" Sarabi wondered.

We all looked over to see Zira sitting away from us, staring at the sky. "Her 'name' is Zira," I answered. "And, believe or not, she appears to be Vumi's old mate."

        The girls gasped, "Really?!"

        "Can she be trusted if that were the case?" Busara wondered.

        "I think we can. I see why not," I said. "They appeared to be hostile toward each other. It looked too real to be acted out."

        "You know what? By the way she looks from here, she kinda reminds me of…what was her name…Zahali!" Sarabi commented.

I gasped to myself and blinked incredulously. That was a brilliant observation. Zira did look similar to Zahali. They weren't similar in looks and appearance, though. Zahali was always by herself, drifting away from the pride. Only Taka was the one who really liked her. Suspicion aroused in me, but I still wanted to trust her. But, maybe I should get her to open up. I walked to her, but she didn't turn around. I tapped her in the back with my paw to get her attention. "Hey, are you feeling all right?" I wondered.

        "Not really. Just leave me alone," she purred.

        "You want to talk about it?"

        "Why does it concern you? Do you think that just because you're the king that I should do what you say? I'm not even part of your pride."

        "Aren't you Taka's mate? Then, you're always welcome."

        "Are you an idiot? Are you saying, because I may be Taka's mate, you automatically trust me?"

        "Unlike most kings, I hold judgment until one commits action diverse from mine."

        "That's a foolish philosophy. It's a wonder that you haven't perished yet under that sort of thinking."

        "Compassion may be my weakness; it might not. But, nevertheless, this lion won't fall so easily."

        "So, you _do_ think you're a tough guy? You're top cat around here, huh?" Zira smirked sarcastically.

        "Perhaps. I couldn't really give a damn about what other people think of me as. It's pointless to me to worry about such things."

Zira then gave me an expression of thoughtfulness. She was thinking differently of me now. Finally, she gave me a coy grin and purred, "Wow, you actually gave me quite a shiver down my spine. I'm starting to like you. What happened to you to make you so…complex?"

        "Well, life wasn't a match made in heaven, I'll tell you that."

        "Yes, I agree. Who said that life was good? Whoever believes that are fools. Life is much more complicated than that."

        "So, you and Vumi feel the same way about life?"

        "Yes."

        "So…what happened between the two of you?"

        She replied seriously, "We may…share the same thought in heart…but we don't share the same mind."

Then, she walked by me, suddenly lashing her tail under my muzzle. I watched her go to Taka with an unquestioning trust in her and slight confusion. She left me wondering what she meant by that, but I knew she would tell me sooner or later. Suddenly, I was nudged hard into the right shoulder. I cringed and looked to see a peeved Sarabi. "What?" I wondered.

        "So, tell me. By just looking at her, how long would it take her to make you forget about me?" she snarled.

        "What's this?" I laughed in amusement. "After all the lionesses I've mated, you've chosen to be jealous of _this one?"_

I laughed at her, unable to resist, while she shook me in frustration. "That's not funny," she pouted. Then, I heartily grabbed her with my arm and hugged her tightly, still laughing. Soon, Sarabi finally smiled and purred, "You're not being a gentleman." I brushed my left paw over her chest coyly. "Oh, I'm _plenty_ gentle, baby. But, I'm certainly no pushover."

        "Oh, quit trying to butter me up," she said sweetly.

    After everything calmed down after Taka's return, the pride went out to hunt. Sarabi and the girls assembled in certain positions to get ready to ambush a group of antelope. Off to the side, the male lions and I rested on a hill to watch. "Say, how long do you think we should let the lionesses eat their fill before we chase them away?" Busara said.

        "As fair as always," I said. "I don't feel like playing games right now."

Taka and Father were both silent and watched the lionesses begin their assault on the antelope. "Hey, I see Zira. Hmm, not bad at all," Busara purred.

        "Well, of course," Taka said.

        "You sure pride yourself in her," I said.

Then, I went over to Father and lied down by him. "Hey, Father. You haven't said anything in a while since Taka came back. Anything wrong?" I wondered. Father looked at me with his usual solemn expression and looked away. "Forgive me. I'm just…feeling a bit weary," he purred quietly.

        "Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?"

        "No, I believe it's a reminder of my age. I'm old and growing older."

        "I know. But, you're still the same lion."

        "I may look the same, but I don't have the feeling you have anymore: youth."

        "Nonsense. Sure, you're old, but I see no changes in you. You're the same father I remember."

        "Oh, son, you're too much."

        "I'm serious. Do you think Mother believes that you're different just because you're old? Do you?"

Father sighed and nudged me with a tender smile. "Knowing that old girl, she probably would say 'no' just to make feel more like a man. But, truthfully, she would be sincere about it. You're right. But, I still can't help but wonder how much time I have left in this world."

        "Don't say or think such things. You're not going anywhere now. Didn't you once say that 'life isn't something you look forward to ending but is something you want to live to its fullest?' If you say something like that, why do you live?"

        "Mufasa! Your majesty!" someone cried.

All of us looked to see a lioness quickly running to us in frenzy. She came to us and quickly caught her breath. "What is it?" I wondered.

        "We've chased a few antelope down further down the grasslands! But, suddenly, a group of buffalo came our way! They rampaged around us, being chased by several Shadowlander lionesses!"

I gasped along with the other male lions beside me. We all stood up while awaiting my command. I looked to see a few lionesses still around the place where the antelope used to be before being chased and roared, "All lionesses here! Rally with your fellow sisters at once now!" They got my message and immediately ran off. Then, I looked over to Busara and the others while the messenger ran off with the other girls. "We must get there at once to help," I said.

        "Let's go then!" Taka and Busara both exclaimed.

Father suddenly stood up and growled fiercely. "If _he's_ behind this…!" he snarled. Then, he quickly ran off before we did. After Taka and Busara followed him, I was left behind, following Father in wonder. What did he mean by that? Could he mean that Vumi's behind this somehow? I shook the racing thoughts from my head and ran off after everyone.

    I ran deeper into the grasslands and found a major battlefield over it. Lioness against lioness fell upon this land while some of those Shadowlander lionesses, the lionesses with darkened or gray fur coats, continued to chase after the raging buffalo. I roared and ran to join the battle. Busara was already trying to save the remaining, standing buffalo and fought the lionesses. There were several of these strange lionesses around, and I wondered where they could've came from. Taka was helping the lionesses of my pride defend themselves while I rushed to the offensive and attacked several of the Shadowlanders. My claws struck through plenty of them, knocking them out or away into the air. I pounced and bit into one's neck and back kicked one in her gut when she tried to get me from behind. A few drew blood from me, on account that there were so many. But, I roared savagely and beat each Shadowlander that came my way. Suddenly, I took the moment to look around to see what everyone else was doing. But, the one who caught my eye was Father! With a giant display of power and agility, he slapped his attackers away, tackled them, throwing them to the side with his fangs, and even drilling a few that were flying in midair at him by jumping at them. He wasn't scratched by the lionesses yet and amazed me even further. It's hard to believe that with his strength that he wasn't a match for Vumi. If it's true, then how strong can Vumi possibly be? I quickly ran to Father's side and fought beside him. He took a moment to rest and pant. "Stand down, Father," I purred. "Let us handle this."

        "I won't! You were right, son. Life is something you want to live to its fullest. And fighting right now is one more step to live life," he replied.

With that, we all continued to war with the Shadowlanders as the remaining buffalo managed to escape the battle while a selected few weren't so lucky. We continued fighting until they began to die down and run away. A few of them were left for dead. Dirty blood splattered everywhere across the grass. I fought around the remaining lionesses, knocking them away until they had the sense to run. But, I was worried the most about Father; it's hard to admit, but Father was right about him aging. I looked around to find him and gasped to see him on top of a hill from our battle, face to face with Vumi!

    Beating the few that attacks me at my standstill, I watched the fight, refusing to interfere. This was a fight between two former friends, so, even if I didn't know every detail of their past, they obviously have a score to settle. Vumi trampled over Father with an overwhelming tackle. But, Father hopped back on his feet quickly and smacked a charging Vumi across the face to the ground. It was incredible; I never saw Father fight with so much energy before. It's like he reached his prime for this exact moment. Vumi got back up, only to met by a charging former king. But, he grasped Father in his neck with his fangs and claws. But, he pushed Vumi off himself and grabbed him by the mane, throwing him hard to his side. Vumi roared and bared his long, black claws at him and swiped his right claw at him. But, suddenly, he stopped in his swipe, faking Father out, and struck him in his right leg with his left claw! Father limped and stepped back in pain. Vumi leapt in the air at Father, wanting to strike him overhead, but Father swiftly leapt in the air and swiped his rival hard in midair, sending him backwards onto the ground hard. He ran at the fallen Vumi, but he leapt when he tried to swipe at his paws to trip him while still on the ground. As soon as Father landed on the ground, Vumi got up and tackled him to the ground with bared fangs and green, demonic eyes. I heard him snarl, "I'll bathe in your blood once I kill you!!" Father held back Vumi's assault with his claws and fangs, pushed him off of him with his hind legs, and, with awesome force, smacked him hard across the face, sending Vumi spinning in midair briefly and landing in the ground face first! I was in awe once I realized what was happening to Father. "His old age…a decisive fight with an enemy from long ago…his blood must be rushing quicker than before. His adrenaline is increasing, giving him doubled strength. He was wrong; Father is in fact just as strong as Grandfather Mohatu." Vumi was having trouble getting up while Father panted to himself briefly before walking to him. I roared, "Finish him off, Father! Do it now!" He bravely walked over Vumi, raising his right claw over his head and threatening to finish him. Suddenly, I heard Vumi _plead_ for his life! "No more, Ahadi! Have mercy!"

        "Mercy? You are without any trace of mercy, but you _plead_ for it? So, your ambition for purification is below the same pitiful life you seek to purify?"

Suddenly, a Shadowlander ran up the hill and went to attack Father from behind! Before I did anything, I heard Taka cry, "Stop!!" He caught up with the lioness and pounced her. But, then, the lioness actually got the upper paw over Taka and pinned him down, threatening to finish him! "Taka!" I cried. I started to run to his aid, but Father already beat me to him and tackled the lioness away. Then, suddenly, Vumi ran at Father and assaulted him! Wildly, Vumi beat on him relentlessly. I gasped in utter shock and immediately roared savagely as I ran at him. With my own blood rushing violently, the 'beast' arose from me, and I shrieked loudly. But, someone stopped me. "Hold it!" I stopped and looked over to see the same lioness from before standing over Taka with one claw to his neck. "Come any closer or else…" she snarled. Then, she pushed her claws deeper into his neck to make her point. That damn bitch. Nevertheless, I stood my ground for Taka's sake and watched as Vumi cruelly turned the tables.

    Vumi calmed down and panted to rest. He stepped away, and Father weakly struggled to get back up. His life severely threatened, Father trembled weakly with blood all over his body from his beating. Vumi's equally bloody figure stepped back toward him and won back his cruel, sadistic grin, "Now, our last chapter has reached its final page. It's over, Ahadi." Father panted and looked toward Vumi with a bloodstained face. And finally, with the last of his adrenalized strength, he speedily took his right paw and swiped Vumi hard across the jaw along with a mighty roar! Vumi flew backwards once again and fell onto his back, unconscious. The battle was over.

    Father panted weakly and looked back toward the lioness who guarded over Taka. She was staring in shock. I took the chance to run at her and slapped her away from him. She got back up and quickly hightailed it away from us. Taka got back up, and we both looked to see our father finally collapse onto the ground, groaning and panting. We quickly ran to him and managed to pick him up onto my back. "Father, forgive me," Taka purred guiltily. Everyone else in the pride quickly ran to us and wondered if Father was okay. The remaining Shadowlanders retrieved the unconscious Vumi and quickly retreated after being chased by the lionesses still fighting. I watched them leave and looked back to Father when I heard him groan. He weakly turned his head toward me as he held onto me as well as he could. I purred, "I'm bringing you to Rafiki right away. Just hang on." He nodded wearily and shut his eyes to rest. I looked toward the pride and said, "You all go back home now. I'll return as soon as Father recovers. Sarabi, you look after everyone."

        "I'm coming with you," Taka said.

I nodded in agreement. With that, Taka and I walked off together with the wounded lion. Suddenly, as I walked, I felt something warm run down my body. I looked back to see blood running from Father's body down mine. I gasped to see how serious this was. I must get to Rafiki's tree at once!

    In the baobab tree, Taka and I watched as Father rested over his side while Rafiki rubbed over one wound with a patch of broken down leaves. "This is the first time you came to me with so much injuries, old friend," Rafiki said. "Don't tell me that Mufasa's _reputation is rubbing back off to __you."_

        "Hmm, joke all your want," Father purred.

        "All right, no talking. Just rest yourself. I'll help you to recover as fast as you can."

        "That's right," I added. "You're going to be okay."

He nodded and lied his head down in his arms. Instinctually, I walked over to his side, lied down, and licked the wounds that were still bleeding. I saw Mother do this to him once before when I was a cub. He came home with a wounded arm from a hyena, and she sat him down to lick it before Rafiki could get there to help him. I licked calmly and softly so not to disturb him. He was going to get better; I know it. I swear he will.

    A bit later, Sarafina came over to the tree to visit Father, bringing Zuhura and Kayura over to see him. The cubs gave him a moment of whim as they played together, rolling over his head, tugging his ears, and pawing at him. Then, they ended up wrestling with each other. Sarafina, Father, and I watched them play happily, laughing together. I grinned with Sarafina, glad that she brought the cubs over to give Father company. Then, we both looked toward him and something very peculiar. Father was looking at the cubs in a thoughtful stare. He carefully watched the cubs with that odd stare. I couldn't read his emotions by his expression, and I made me worry. What could he be thinking about? "Mufasa," I heard Rafiki call. I looked behind my shoulder to see Rafiki gesture to me to come with him.

    Below the baobab tree, I talked with Rafiki. "Is he getting better?" I asked.

        "Hopefully. None of his wounds were fatal, but they will open up if he reacts too quickly. He needs rest," Rafiki replied.

        "Oh, thank God."

Rafiki sighed as he rested against the trunk of the tree. "Mufasa, do you know why he fought Vumi, even when he thought he had no chance against him?" I didn't bother to answer; he knew what I would say. He continued, "Remember when I told you that Father once bathe in the pool of the Forbidden Cavern? It's time you finally know that his vision was the polar opposite our yours." The opposite of _my_ vision? It suddenly hit me. My vision was death, so only one thing was the opposite. "Life," I purred.

        "Exactly," Rafiki nodded. "Ahadi and Vumi both shared the same vision of the true nature of life. They both believed that life wasn't anything to be proud of and that we live in an imperfect world. So, he was stretching the truth a bit. Ahadi too did crazy things to help change life for the better. He was so frightened and confused because it contradicted everything Mohatu taught him. But, it was Uru's outlook of life that brought him from the shallow darkness. He drifted away from Vumi and lost a dear friend in the process."

I frowned and took a moment to think about what Vumi said to me before. "_You have Uru's hideous crimson eyes. The eyes of eternal valor…and hope in everything. You dare stare at me with such eyes?"_

        "I see," I thought. "Vumi believes that Mother took Father away from the 'truth.' So, that's why he hates my eyes. They're a reminder of the one who set him and his best friend apart."

        "Vumi thinks Ahadi abandoned him after your father chose renewed outlook on life and love for Uru over him. That's what set them apart as mortal adversaries. And that fight before was an old score that had to be settled."

    Later on that day, we finally brought Father back home to rest himself back to full health. Everyone in the pride gave him their full attention and stayed for a while to make him feel better. He managed to crack a smile, but he would turn away with that odd expression over his face. Constantly, he stared after everyone around him weirdly through the rest of the day. He rarely even says anything anymore. It felt creepy, so I never left Pride Rock again for the rest of the day and looked after him.

    It was late in the night. Father was asleep along with the cubs. I walked out of the den while some of the lionesses walked in to sleep. I walked to the tip of the promontory and sat to stare at the bright full moon in the dark night sky. I thought, "Mother, are you watching right now? Do _you_ know what Father is feeling?" I lied down on my belly to rest for a moment while I looking at the moon silently. But, I suddenly felt drowsy and drifted off to sleep…

    …_I quickly woke up and stood back up. But, I wasn't at Pride Rock. Howling wind blustered past me as I stood in this dimensional void. "Where…am I?" Suddenly, fire flared all around me! I gasped and looked around to see that I was surrounded and trapped. This fire was the same as the crematorium Vumi made to destroy that one piece of land. "Is…is this Hell?!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing. Suddenly, I heard menacing laughter from all sides. I looked in front of me to see a ghostly and demonic image of Vumi with a insane and crazed grin. Then, the fire blazed and attacked me. I wailed as the fire burned around me. I couldn't move without being burned. I was in trouble. But, then, a great light glowed over the fire and dramatically, the layers of it disappeared, along with Vumi's hellish image. I gasped as I looked up to the beaming light above me. Soon, the void transformed into the dark, silhouetted land that was destroyed. I stood in awe of the light as it slowly gained a form in the middle of the brilliant clouds in the sky. It was an apparition of Father! His soft growling echoed around me as the wind carried his mane. Light beamed from his eyes much like Mother's apparition did. I purred, "Father…are you…?"_

_        "Mufasa…" Father called majestically, "remember what I taught you. Life isn't something you look forward in ending but is something you want fulfilled to its fullest."_

_Then, suddenly, his apparition was joined with another. My eyes widened in disbelief to see them together again. I saw Father and Mother side by side once more. Suddenly, as the clouds slowly started to disperse, Father and Mother began to disappear. "Wait!" I cried. Then, a great, moderate flash of light glowed immensely and consumed me…_


	5. Entry 206: Father

************************************************************************

FROM THE AUTHOR

This entry and the one before it is originally one whole entry. But, since, in real time, a new entry happens after midnight, the part where when it's over midnight is separated into this entry. Therefore, that's why these two entries have Part 1 and Part at the end of them. Expect this sort of thing to happen again.

************************************************************************

**_Entry 206: "Life and Death" (Part 2)_**

    …I suddenly awoke from my dream! I panted quietly and looked around. I looked toward the moon again, determining that it was past midnight already. I must have drifted off to sleep, I thought. Then, I focused on that dream I just had. Father and Mother were…together again after so long. But, they couldn't be unless…no. It couldn't be. Is _that_ what Father was thinking about? Then, to my surprise, when I looked down the promontory, Father was walking away! I gasped quietly and watched him leave the kingdom. What could possess him to go out so late at night…in his condition?! I stood my ground until Father got far enough that he wouldn't spot me. I was going to follow him. I stood up, ran down the promontory, and went after Father to the east.

    Father and I walked a great distance from home. We even found ourselves in the jungle a few miles off from the kingdom. Discreetly, I tiptoed after Father, hiding behind trees and bushes and watching him. Wearily, he walked along the path past the watering hole. We then went up a hill that led to a tall mountain that was near the jungle. Suddenly, Father stopped for a moment and looked off toward the left edge of the mountain path. I saw a tear fall from his eye before he started off again. After he went on a bit more distance, I walked to the place he stood on and looked to the left to see Pride Rock far in the distant horizon. Fear suffocated me as I began to realize what he's doing. Trying to seal my incoming tears, I turned away and continued to walk after him.

    Soon, I made it to the top of the mountain and found myself in a small grassland with rocks and trees and a waterfall along the side. I looked to see Father finally sitting down at the edge, looking at the moon from where that has to be the best place to spot it. I briefly smiled and hid behind a tall rock, sighing. Realizing Father's intents, I whispered to myself, "Peace…he wants to find true peace in life. Even in his condition, he still seeks to do more in his life, no matter how small. Is that why he fought Vumi? For peace?" Suddenly, I heard the bushes rustle behind me. I looked from behind the rock and gasped to see Vumi again walking at Father! What is _he_ doing here?! But, I stood still to watch what was happening. Vumi said, "Our story will finally end here."

        "That's right. Taka's not here to distract me this time," Father purred.

So, Vumi and Father's showdown wasn't finished yet. Taka and that lioness did interrupt. But, why would Father decide to fight now in his condition? He could die! But, there was no stopping this. The two lions attacked once last time.

    Mortally, the two lions stood on their hind legs and clashed each other with their claws. They roared and swiped at one another as Father stepped back onto all four feet. Vumi overhead swiped at him, but Father sidestepped away from him and swiped him back. Father may be in a weakened condition, but he still had enough strength left. They dashed and swiped past each other, both giving each other a bloody stripe down their side. Father strained and trembled in his arms. Vumi jumped on him and sunk his fangs in his back. Father roared out in pain and slapped Vumi away. He got back up and charged at him, tackling him. Vumi slid over the ground while Father roared out in anguishing pain. I looked to see that his most serious wounds have opened back up and blood poured down to the ground below him. He panted coarsely, coughed up blood, and fell to the side of his rump. Vumi got back up and chuckled, "You're running on empty, Ahadi. Your adrenalized strength is leaving you. Purification begins…with your demise by my paws!" Father stood back up and crouched slightly with blood still leaving him. The two rivals face each other, readying for the final clash similar to Ru-gal's and mine. The final blow will decide. Finally, the two lions dashed forward at each other! Horrifically, Vumi swung his right paw and struck Father in the side of the head! But, with a final burst of power, Father took his right paw and swiped Vumi back with an uppercut! Vumi was sent in midair, slowly twirling in a circle. Then, he dropped down the edge of the mountain, falling to his death if he wasn't dead from that hit. I was in awe that it was finally over. I knew my father was a great warrior, ever since I was a cub. I just knew it.

    Father walked over to the edge, looking down it and watching Vumi fall. I stepped from my hiding place and got a good look after him. Then, suddenly, Father purred, "Come to me, son." I gasped out, shocked that he knew I was here. He turned his head over his left shoulder, and I noticed that blood flow from his forehead down his face from his wound Vumi just gave him. He weakly said, "It's all right." I finally approached Father while he lied down to rest. I sat down once I got to him. "I knew you were following me," Father said. "But, I respect that you let me fight him with no interference."

        "But, why? Why did you want to finish your fight in your condition? You lost a lot of blood."

        "It doesn't matter. I wanted to fight to finally make peace with my past, and I did. Vumi may still be alive, but I've killed our friendship and our useless bond once and for all."

        "He's still…alive? But, your fight was a waste of…"

        "No, you don't understand. That fight had more meaning that you realize. Now that it's over, I'm finally in peace and struck fear into Vumi. Seeing how strong I was in my prime, he's frightened of what _you_ can do. It's a shame, though. I really wanted to see my precious granddaughter grow up."

I immediately stood up and pawed the ground hard. "Why the hell are you saying that?! If we start back now, Rafiki can help patch your wounds back up! You must recover; the pride needs you! _I need you."_

        "No, Mufasa. I served my purpose in life and lived it the best I can. I have nothing else to contribute now. Besides, this wound on my head that Vumi gave me is indeed…fatal. With my final hour coming, I only desire one last thing: to see my darling Uru again."

I stared incredulously at Father. I couldn't believe that he's saying such things. I bowed my head, trying to hold back my tears. Then, Father's paw cupped under my chin and brought my head up. "Mufasa, I'm sure you're wondering why…why Uru would forsake Taka instead of you." That thought immediately came back to mind. I kept quiet and listened. "Even though he's of our blood, Uru never considered Taka to be her son. She hides her true feelings very well, doesn't she?"

        "What do you mean?"

        "You were far too young to remember. But, it was tradition to throw our cubs down a rocky hill and if they came back up the hill, those cubs are our true legacy. You did that with Zuhura, didn't you?"

        "Yes, I did," I replied. "She wasn't too fast, but she did it."

        "Well, the truth is Taka never did climb back up the hill when you did. He coiled up in fright and cried."

        "My God! If he didn't climb the hill, shouldn't he have been…?"

        "Dead. But, after what happened in my past, I hated the idea of killing one of my sons for the sake of the pride. So, I let Taka live, and Uru understood. But, she claimed that him not climbing the hill was a disturbing sign that he would doom this land one day. I didn't want to believe it; we showed him the best of our love. But, I couldn't overlook the fact that Uru was right. Taka may have been a wise cub, but our expectations were never reached through him. He was dependent on us, begged for love to just come to him when he should earn it, and never seemed to grow or develop at all. While your depression developed your character a hundred-fold, Taka never did change. He also bottles things up inside and never seemed to express himself. We never knew how he felt because he never opened up; therefore, we couldn't do anything for him. We're not that omniscient."

He blinked and felt my ears start to water up. He made it clear to me. I may have been inconsiderate when I made Taka jealous of having a mate, but he should've said something. I couldn't always take in account of everyone's feelings of my actions. I have to live my own life the way I want to and be eager to change whatever bothers someone after negotiation. But, Taka didn't do anything and worried me sick when he disappeared. I couldn't help but be very angry with him. He didn't trust me. How could he have thought I wouldn't understand him? "Do you understand?" Father purred.

        "Yes. That explains a lot," I replied. "But, I love him."

        "I know. I do, too. I can only wish that he would prove Uru and I wrong and change. But, it all…depends on…him."

That last sentence sounded very hoarse. I noticed that Father was panting quite rapidly. He pulled his paw from me, closed his eyes, and shook without stability. He held up his paw and felt his wounded head, obviously throbbing in pain. I gasped as he showed his weakened state to me, and he gasped out and collapsed hard on the ground. I jumped in fright and grabbed around him. "Father, hang on! Father!" I cried. Father reopened his eyes, but he still shook terribly. "Mu…Mufasa…it's almost time for…for me to leave this world," he groaned.

        "No. No! Please!"

        "Help me up. It's almost sunrise. I want to see the sun one last time. Mufasa!" he gasped. "Oh! I want to feel its bright rays once more and say…goodbye to the pride."

My jaw trembled. I just couldn't bare this. But, I stomached my grief and nodded.

    I helped Father stand back up onto his feet. We stood at the edge of the mountain and saw Pride Rock in the distance. It was dawn. The sun began to rise over the horizon behind my kingdom. I stepped closer to Father and nuzzled into him. He nuzzled me back and put one paw over mine. The sun continued to rise, our shadows appearing behind us. The blue sky beamed with its cloud flowing with it. "Son, I want you to live your life to its fullest, no matter what. Because, even if you die, you will die knowing you were truly happy," Father said.

        "Is that how you feel now?" I murmured sadly.

        "I have…no regrets."

Then, Father exhaled and roared toward the sun tragically one last time. His roar would split the heavens and make his pathway there. I joined my father and roared alongside him. We messaged Father's goodbye together throughout the land. Then, suddenly, we both heard the pride from a distance roar back to us while we continued. Then, finally, Father's roar died down, and I saw him collapse to the ground once again. I stopped and gasped. "Father? Father! No!" I cried. But, it was over. Father's body was still. His eyes were shut. He was gone. Ahadi is dead. Tears finally raced down my muzzle, and I shook in complete sadness. "Father," I whimpered. "No…no…" Unable to overcome grief, I threw my head to the sky and wailed, "FATHER!!!!!!!" I sobbed to myself, pawing the ground angrily as the sun continued to rise to bring a new day…in tragedy…


	6. Entry 207: Zira

**_Entry 207: "Zira"_**

    I hate Vumi. I hoped he died in that fall. But, something told me he did. My father's death by his paws hurt more than any blow I took in my previous battles. I can never forgive him for what he has done. If I _ever_ see him again, I'll make him pay. I'm even pushed to the point of mercilessly killing him. I never felt this way before; it feels completely strange and new to me. I never did come back home after yesterday morning. I vigorously began my hard gauntlet to get stronger. I sharpened my claws on rocks. I exercised my legs with push-ups with a small, but heavy, boulder strapped to my back. I knew that if Vumi could take down a buffalo in one blow, he could surely push a big boulder a few inches. So, I did just the same and tried to push one. I couldn't, so I punished myself by exercising some more with other things, like pulling that same boulder up the mountain's hill and running through thick bushes to develop more strength to dash through them easier. Whenever I was hungry, I would go down the mountain and catch myself a nice, plump zebra. Through the whole day yesterday, I wanted no one around me. I was in complete grievance. So, as I hunted, I lied as low as I could so Zazu wouldn't spot me during his patrol. Back on the mountain, blood other than that delicious zebra's was spread all over the ground. With bloody scratches around me, I panted in exhaustion. I lied down to rest for a moment. Sweat trailed over my face. Africa's intense heat was a hell of a lot hotter than ever. But, I endured it and then some to continue training myself. I will not stop until I become stronger enough to take down a buffalo in one blow.

    Today, I went out to the yellow grasslands, deciding to finally give it a try. I looked about the land to see several buffalo grazing. These beasts were sure not going to run from me. They fear nothing smaller than they are. But, determined to see how much stronger I gotten, I set out toward them silently. The wind carried my mane and tail as I approached them. This was crazy, but, if I lose, I know what to do. I unsheathed my claws and snarled softly. I've gotten their attention, and they growled to each other. Most of the weaker ones stood back while five of the most powerful would stand over me with intimidating expressions. I was a bit nervous; I could die. But, if I do what I plan to do if I lose, I would get away. I probably can endure one tackle, and that would be it. If I get hit, I would give up. I didn't bother to tell them why I was here and asking for a fight. What would they care? Finally, one buffalo stepped forward and bowed his head down at me, threatening me with his horns and bullhead. It charged at me! I sidestepped to the right, but he followed me, picking up his speed. So, I leapt in the air, landed on his back, and leapt off behind him. The buffalo turned back and bellowed as he angrily charged at me. His speed was at his maximum! I waited patiently. This was it. I got ready to strike him. This would decide how powerful I became over the past day. As he got haphazardly close to me, I leapt to the left and let it barely past me, leaving himself wide open for less than half of a second. Time seemed to slow down as I held up my right paw over my head in midair. I swung! I scored a hard, direct hit across the side of his head! I landed on the ground and panted. I put all my power into that attack. I looked back and gritted my teeth at what I saw. The buffalo skidded over the ground a few feet, but he didn't fall! I must've put too much energy in that paw; I felt too dizzy to walk. I caught the glimpse at a destructive, hateful glare from the buffalo's black eyes. It quickly turned around and charged at me. I couldn't get away this time, so I shut my eyes, ready to take it. The buffalo tackled me in my side and sent me flying upwards several feet from the ground. I couldn't remember how many times I spun in midair; I think about three times. I crashed on the ground hard on my throbbing side and roared out. I lied my head down and groaned in severe pain. But, I went with my plan and stood as still as I could to pose no threat. The buffalo loomed over me and nudged me with his nose, sniffing me. I didn't move. It kept several moments for him to leave. Finally, he snorted and turned his back on me, walking off. I lied still until I couldn't hear his footsteps in the ground anymore. Feeling that he was distant enough from me, I finally got back and wearily walked away, limping. I knew I wouldn't get him in the first try. But, I wanted to know where I stood. I knew I must have been getting somewhere if I actually stunned him with that slap in the face. But, I wasn't ready to fight Vumi or a foe like him yet. I'll be back for that buffalo.

    Back at the mountaintop, I sat down and rubbed over my shaky right arm. "Ah!" I scowled. "Even if I did bring down that buffalo, I used too much of my attack power to do it. I can barely walk on this arm now. I can't afford to waste a shot like that on a foe like Vumi. What if he still stands and I barely have any power left? I must get to a point where I can take down a buffalo in one blow with half of my maximum strength. Or better yet, a small fraction of it." I sighed out. I figured I couldn't be moving around for a while, so training would have to wait. I collapsed to my well side and took a moment to rest. I looked over to the side of the mountain and purred solemnly at my father's soulless body. I laid him over a dead area where grass once stood. I understood that after we die, our bodies become the grass. So, I laid him over a dead area so his body would nourish it, and it would grow again. I never felt so alone without my parents to guide me before in my life. I never thought I would lose them the way I did, either. Father said Taka was so dependent on him and Mother. I was no different. I never did grow out of going on in life without the support of my parents who raised me. I was afraid to truly step out on my own. And, when they both left me, it only acknowledged how unprepared I am to leave my nest. I was more of a child than I thought. I've had it. If not then, I must grow up _now. I don't care what I have to do to accomplish this; it's something a lion has to do, because I __am a lion. Once I get my strength back, I will start growing up by growing stronger. It's not just what I knew my parents wanted from me; it's something _I_ want to do. It's something I want to fulfill in life._

        "So, this is where you been."

    I perked my ears as soon as I heard that familiar voice and looked over to see Taka's shapely spouse. "Zira," I purred. Zira stopped in front of me and looked over to Father's body. She murmured, "Your father…"

        "He left this world in peace," I said solemnly.

        "I wonder if she's lying around somewhere like this?"

        "'She?'"

        "No, it's nothing," she shook her head. "You just lost your father before your eyes. Why would my problems be of concern to you? You have your own."

        "I'm willing to talk about it. Besides, to tell you the truth, I was getting lonely," I purred innocently.

Zira looked down at me, and we stared calmly at one another. Her stare was uncanny; she looked all too similar to Taka. But, her stare indeed seemed more developed that Taka's is. Could Mother be right about him after all? She lied down and crossed her arms. "My life was perfect," she began. "I loved my family terribly. But, it all began when a plague in our homeland took my parents away from me during my adolescence. But, I wasn't alone. I once had an older sister. She dragged me through life the best she could. She beat me and trained me to be as strong as her one day. She grew more and more like a second mother to me, and I longed for the day when we fight each other and I beat her. If I could, I would know that I was the best, and I could take care of myself. But, I must have done something wrong to make God angry with me. A group of odd beings tracked us down one day and demanded that my older sister to come with them. We fought against two of them with all our might, but I was knocked out cold. The moment I woke up, it was raining and I was alone. My older sister was nowhere to be found. Those bastards took her away from me. And I don't even know if she's still alive or dead. But, I knew that I was truly alone. I had no one."

        "Oh, I'm so sorry," I purred in empathy.

I put my right paw over her left for comfort. I had it good compared to her. I found my love afterwards, but she still hasn't. She continued her story, "But, a few days ago, a new feeling came to me, fooling me once again that life was good: falling in love. I met this lion at a watering hole when I was taking an innocent drink. Once I set eyes on him, that feeling crept up to me. I was attracted by this lion's big, black mane, his green eyes, and, oddly enough, his enormous belly. His name…is Vumi. I reluctantly approached him and asked him what he was doing around these parts. He said he was just passing by. I wanted to come with him, but he refused at first. But, he proposed that if I bring him a large buffalo, he would reconsider. Sure, I thought it was crazy to try to take down a buffalo in general, never mind trying to take one all by myself. But, I had a huge crush on this gorgeous lion and would do anything for him. It kept me almost the whole day while the lion watched and made fun of me. But, I didn't give up. I wanted to show him I was strong and prove my love to him. Then, finally, I did it. I was very weak afterwards, but I took down a buffalo. The lion was impressed and even offered me to eat with him as a reward and forgiveness of ever doubting me. After we ate, we began traveling together. I wasn't alone anymore, and, finally, we made love under the grandiose moon. I really thought we were in love. But, one day, God punished me again. The lion said that he had something to do and that he'll be right back. I waited for him to return. I even slept to pass the time. But, a whole day went by, and he never came back. My heart shattered in an instant. He abandoned me. I sobbed and wailed, and I ran away, alone once again. So, that's why…I hate life, at least mine." My ears bent down as low as they could while the lioness snarled to herself and pawed the ground hard in frustration. She seemed like a living, breathing being full of hate. It seems like it's the only emotion she experienced the most during her life. If it weren't for Sarabi, would _I_ have turned out this way?

    However, I didn't agree with something. "Zira, I agree that life isn't as easy as others foolishly put it. But, if you hate it, why exist at all? Life brought you to this world for a reason. Don't you think that you were meant to take this path to learn?"

        "Learn what, that life's a total Hell?" Zira snarled softly.

        "Is it? What about Taka? Is he worth the Hell you went through?"

Zira looked thoughtfully at me for a moment. She looked away and purred quietly, "I don't want to talk about that anymore."

        "That's fine. I won't ask you too much."

Then, a wily grin crept across my muzzle as another thought came to me. "However, I would like to know how you came to meet my little brother." Zira slightly blushed in reply and cleared her throat. "Well, it wasn't too long ago, like two days ago. I was crossing the Sahara when I first crossed paths with him. When I first took a glimpse of him, I honestly thought he was Vumi; besides the fact that he's a twig compared to him, Taka did have Vumi's mane and fur color. So, I attacked him, determined to take his life. But, I backed off once I spotted the scar over his left eye. I stopped my assault, realized that he wasn't him, and ran off. But, later, we ran into each other again after we both went after a small rabbit. We hunted and caught the rabbit together. We were a pretty good team, but I wanted him to have it as forgiveness from before. But, he was the usual gentleman and let me have it. I couldn't explain it; our relationship was just…there, as if it was meant to be. We talked about our lives, and then finally, my heat finally came after so long, and Taka answered."

        "So, you're okay with being with another lion? You don't sound very hurt after being betrayed by Vumi right when you told me that story."

        "It's just that…Taka's different. Somehow, I see myself in him."

        "Oh. I see."

She sees herself in Taka? Knowing all the things that Zira told me about herself, could that really be what's going on in Taka's mind? Does he really feel this way?

    After a brief moment of silence, I spoke once more when something Zira said a while ago came to my attention. "So, you took down a buffalo, you say?" I said.

        "The craziest thing I ever did," Zira quietly replied with a modest grin.

        "It sounds like your big sister trained you well."

        "It's not a _big surprise, is it? I was trained to fight nearly all my life because of her."_

        "If you managed to do it, then…" I trailed off, already making my point across once I examined my unsheathed claws. "Never mind," I sighed.

        Zira chuckled, "Hateful, aren't we? Maybe we're not so different."

Those words rung in my ear cold. They were all too familiar. I stood up and growled softly at her, "Someone said the exact same thing. And we were _not_ the same."

        "Whatever you say, big boy. But, that very hate makes you strong; hang onto it. Embrace it."

Then, suddenly, Zira rose up and slithered under my chin with her furry pelt. After her tail lashed playfully in my face, I couldn't help but follow her provocative movement. She was walking off, but she turned around and winked at me. "Sometimes, revenge can be _so soothing, if not __all the time. Seeing you in Vumi's very blood can be so…__tasteful." She slurped her lips salaciously while she said the last part of that sentence. What a shrewd woman, but I couldn't help but be interested in her. Then, she proceeded to walk off. Feeling my strength to walk returning, I walked after her, and we set off down the mountain._

    We both made it back to Pride Rock, climbing up the stairs to the promontory. When I made it onto it, I looked to my left to see my little girl lying on her side. "Zuhura," I called. Her ears quickly perked, reacting to her name and my voice. She looked behind her shoulder and spotted me. She beamed at me with her cheerful smile and ran to me, laughing giddily. She came up to me and climbed up to my leg. "Daddy! Where were you? I missed you!" she cried. I put a paw over Zuhura's little head and stroked her gently. "I…wanted time alone at the moment. But, I always thought about you and your mother."

        "You came home by yourself?"

        "Oh, no, I came with…"

Then, I looked behind my shoulder to see that she was gone. Zira has disappeared. I blinked in wonder, but I shrugged and turned back to Zuhura. "No, you're right; I came back alone," I purred.

        "Daddy, where did Grandpa go?" she wondered innocently. "Everyone was crying yesterday, and I didn't know why. Did Grandpa go somewhere?"

I felt like crying once more, completely touched by her naïve innocence. There was so much I had to teach her, and it really showed right now. I hugged her tightly and purred, "He didn't go anywhere; he's still here."

        "Well then, where is he?"

I pulled away from Zuhura and put one paw over my chest, my heart. "He's in me…" Then, I used that same paw and gentle nudged Zuhura's chest. "…And in you."

        "Where inside of me? I don't get it," Zuhura wondered, bending down her ears.

        "Don't worry; you will."

Then, I walked into the den with Zuhura following close behind me.

    Inside the den, I looked to see Kayura and all the other lioness cubs asleep. It was time for their nap, after all. I looked to my daughter and purred, "I knew it was the midmorning nap right about now; why aren't you asleep?"

        "I couldn't; could you tuck me in?"

        "Come."

I walked over to the slab of rock I always sleep on to lie down. Zuhura came in front of me and nuzzled into my arms. I looked down at her as she curled herself up. I took a deep sigh contentedly. I knew I wasn't as good as Sarabi is, but I decided to try to sing my child's favorite lullaby.

"_Hear my whisper, listen to my harmony;_

_Answer me with your little purr and fall into fantasy._

_Look at me; remember who you are to me;_

_Listen to the voice that speaks your sonorous lullaby._

_Wishful miracles and sweet dreams await you;_

_Sleep, my baby, and I can see them, too._

_Every heartbeat is the same as my own;_

_Relax, my baby, with our spirits, be born…_

_Wishful miracles and sweet dreams await you;_

_Sleep, our baby, so we can see them, too…"_

    I did it; Zuhura was fast asleep. I sighed quietly as I rose to my feet and left Zuhura to sleep on the rock. Slowly and discreetly, I walked off to exit the den. But, I stopped to take a moment to look back to my peaceful daughter. "Sleep dreams, my little girl," I purred. I turned back and walked out the den.

    Back outside, I spotted Sarafina walking up the promontory. She saw me and exclaimed, "Oh, Mufasa! You came back!" She padded to me and nuzzled into my mane. But, I replied, "Shh. The cubs are still asleep."

        Sarafina pulled away and whispered, "We were worried that you might try to kill yourself over Ahadi's death. You gave us quite a scare."

        "Did I? Forgive me. How's Sarabi?"

        "You just missed her. She's behind Pride Rock right now."

        "Thank you."

I proceeded by walking past Sarafina to the back of the kingdom with her following me.

    Behind Pride Rock, I walked down the hill to where all the lionesses were resting. Soon, they all noticed me and talked amongst themselves. I heard them give me sympathy and predictions of me taking the path to suicide once again. I ignored them, only looking around for Sarabi. Soon, I found her lying on a boulder by herself. It was as if she isolated herself from the others. I approached her and called her, "Sarabi?" She answered to her name and looked up to see me. "Oh, you're home," she quietly gasped. She leapt from her rock and came to me. But, she stopped as soon as she took a glimpse at me. Specifically, she was staring…at my eyes. I met with Sarabi's shining brown eyes and blinked in wonder. She purred frightfully, "Oh my God. What happened to you?"

        "What do you mean?" I asked.

        "Your eyes…they never…looked so hideous before."

I raised an eyebrow at this comment. She backed away from me and turned her back on me. "Sarabi, what's the matter?" I wondered.

        "Please…please just go away. Leave me alone."

I bent down my ears in mixed confusion and hurt. But, I obeyed her wish and turned away, walking off. Even Sarabi was hateful of my eyes. What were wrong with them?

    In front of Pride Rock, I looked deeply into my reflection in the watering hole. I was looking at my eyes directly, looking for what was wrong with them. I didn't see anything different about them. Somehow, Sarabi saw my eyes in a completely different light contrasting Vumi's. In frustration, I pawed my reflection and splashed the water. What could be wrong with my eyes? They were my mother's beautiful eyes. How can they be so completely different?


	7. Entry 210: Advent of the Devil

***************************************************************************************

FROM THE AUTHOR 

    _Like __Rhodesia__, __Kigali__ is also a lioness already mentioned in Book 1, but the scene was edited out._

***************************************************************************************

**_Entry 210: "Advent of the Devil"_**

    As the days rolled past, my rule over the Pridelands continued its slow progress. As I continued my training, my ferocity is growing along with my strength. While I trained, Sarabi was taking her role as queen more seriously and started to put the pride through an intense training regimen. She had them exercise, race around the kingdom for several laps, had them climb steep walls, and anything else to make the pride better. But, she still wouldn't approach me and let me talk to her. She was scared of me…again. I didn't understand why, but I was too busy to worry too much about it. At least Taka keeps her company in helping the pride. But, Vumi has still yet to show himself. Where could he be? Is he still alive? Or is he plotting something?

    I was running at my highest speed all around the Pridelands to further develop the strength in my legs. I ran quite a while, and I began to slow down until I came to a complete stop. I panted heavily as sweat ran down my face and my body. I shook my mane free of the sweat and sat down with my head bowed down. My eyes were shut as I continued panting. As I calmed down, I quickly and unintentionally nodded off…

    _…That song again. It's that lovely lullaby Sarabi hummed to me. I saw her from behind. Then, I heard her urgently cry out, "Mufasa! Mufasa!" She twirled around at me with that lovely smile. But, a pool of blood raced by and obscured her away from my sights. "Mufasa!!" I could see nothing but red. It was all blood. Then, the pool splashed around the black space until it made the form of an evil face of a lion, and it flew at me speedily with the most frightening and familiar pair of eyes!…_

    …I opened my eyes and lifted up my head the moment the face touched me! I calmed down and exhaled a deep breath as I looked down. Someone was nuzzling under my chin: a lioness. _This is what touched me. "Kigali," I purred. "Wh…what are you doing here? You should be with the pride training."_

        Kigali purred back, "We're taking a break now. And I got away…just to see you."

With that, I sat down while she settled down next to me. My relationship with Kigali was one of the more important ones I have with the other pride members. Although Sarabi _always_ has top priority, I sleep with Kigali the most. I grew very close to her over the years. She was like a second mother to me; she always listens to me. She also tries her best to help me anyway she can. She has the most brilliant suggestions and attack strategies. Like Mother, she also was Sarabi's hunting teacher when she came to the pride, so she did learn from the best. Her strength is very surprising; she could easily pin me down. I think she just catches me off-guard when she does that, but I digress.

    Kigali was always eager to talk about anything. So, I decided to ask her. "Did Sarabi…ever say anything about the two of us?" I wondered.

        "Not at all. Sarabi has been very silent about it. Whenever someone asks about you two, Sarabi would just walk away. She wouldn't even talk to me about it," Kigali answered.

        "I see."

I know she doesn't hate me. We've been together, side by side, for a long time now. I would know if she hated me. So, why? What could be wrong? Is there something about me that she can see…that I cannot? "Did you do anything to her?" Kigali wondered.

        "Of course not," I quickly answered. "At least…I think I didn't."

        "You men just love to think that you're always innocent of everything when a woman's mad with you. Believe me; you _know what you did to push Sarabi away from you. Take a moment to think back. Then…you'll know. But, just remember: Sarabi still loves you. Never think otherwise."_

Kigali then gave me one more loving kiss in my lips. She pulled away and purred, "Think about it." Then, she stood up and walked off. I rolled over to my side and watched her go. Think about it? Yes, that sounds like what I should do. How else will I figure this out?

    I was walking around the Pridelands in one of my brooding manners again. I thought about all the things I've done thus far. But, I still can't figure it out. That Kigali; women always assume that men always know what makes them sad. The gap between the sexes is too great. Maybe I should just apologize to her. But, I could never bring myself to apologize if I don't know what to apologize for. Then, I thought that maybe it wasn't something I physically did to her. Maybe something about me changed. But, I don't feel any different. But, then, there was that _dream before. What made me think of such a disturbing thing? As I thought, I looked over to see a pool of water at my side. I looked into it to look at my reflection once again. I saw my eyes. They were still the same. I snarled in frustration, "What could be wrong with my eyes?" Angry, I pawed the pool and started off again. Then, I stopped the moment a rabbit and a hyena ran behind a boulder! I growled. I was already frustrated, and a hyena trespassing once again is only making it worse._

    I quickly padded toward the boulder and leapt on top of it. I looked down to see the hyena with a rabbit that was still kicking about in his mouth. The hyena looked up and spotted me. The hyena gasped and let go of the rabbit. I leapt down at him and met face to face with him. He bent down his ears and uneasily greeted, "Oh, hi, Mufa…er, _King Mufasa."_

        I pushed my nose against his and growled, "What…are you doing here? Haven't you learned anything? Was my warnings something for you all to spit at?"

        "Please, please, I'm sorry," the hyena quailed. "I'm famished; I haven't eaten anything in days. Surely, you understand."

I pulled away and looked at him suspiciously. Then, I thought of something that worth asking him. "Then, answer me this. Have you seen a lion by the name of Vumi around?"

        "Vu…Vu…Vumi? No, I haven't even heard of him before, never mind seen him."

        I snarled with a menacing expression, "That's funny because Shenzi happens to know him, and if she's your leader, she would have told you all about him. You wouldn't be trying to lie to my face, would you? If you are, I'll be _very_ disappointed."

To make my point, I took a step with my right paw with my claws unsheathed. He quickly jumped pitifully with fear. "Oh no! No, I could never lie to you! Shenzi told us to stay clear of Vumi if we ever crossed paths." I believed him. The hyenas would never side with a lion for anything; we were mortal enemies for generations past. Why, the very reason these hyenas were banished to the Elephant Graveyard was the result of a long war from long ago. It was King Mohatu, my grandfather, who put them there after a brilliant surprise assault on their home base. But, Mohatu was once a good friend to the leader of the hyenas when they were young; the lions and hyenas even once shared this home after we came along. Even after she betrayed him for total control of the Pridelands, he still wants what's best with everyone in his kingdom, even the hyenas. That's why he banished them in the graveyard that holds little food or water instead of chasing them away. These hyenas lived here longer than we lions have, so they never learned how to adjust anywhere else. As much as we hate to admit it, this was their home as well, never mind the fact that we dominate nearly everything. But, if only they didn't succumbed to their greed… 

    The hyena gulped, "Am I free? Please let me go."

        I snarled, "How do I know you won't just go back to hunting your fill?"

        "You can trust me."

He's trying to dig deeper until I'm not such a bad cop and more of a good cop. Immediately, I roared, "You lie!" The hyena crouched down and shivered as he saw me hover over him. "You damn hyenas have done too many crimes for me to trust you," I hissed.

        "You have my word! I'll go back to the graveyard; I'll let you chase me there, if you want!" he cried.

To make sure he was serious, my right claw rose up and brushed over his neck threateningly. I felt him shake like the coward he is. Could I be enjoying tormenting this hyena? "If you lie to me, I'm very liable to become very upset," I threatened once last time.

        With crocodile tears in his eyes, he begged, "I _swear_ to you! I'll go back without any trouble! It's the truth, King Mufasa; please believe me. Please don't be angry."

        I murmured to myself, "If you were lying, I would have divulged the truth of you by now." 

I sighed, letting go of my frustration. I looked down at him and shut my eyes briefly. I made up my mind. I rose up my paw and swiped! The paw slapped the ground on the right of the hyena's head, making him gasp out and cry some more, scaring him witless. "Next time, I won't miss on purpose," I said sternly. "I'll follow you to the graveyard; I like a word with Shenzi."

        "You can have a word with Shenzi right now!" someone called in a mocking manner.

I turned around and spotted none other than Shenzi!

    I frowned once Shenzi came in my sights. She was trespassing as well. Shenzi barked at her fellow, cowardly hyena, "Get up, you wuss! Go back to the graveyard with that tail between your legs; I'll deal with you later." The hyena yelped and quickly ran off. I followed him and saw that he was running a straight path toward the graveyard. I turned back to Shenzi and snorted, "Hmph. How many times will it take for you to learn? You have a home, so stay put."

        "Is that what you want to talk to me about?" Shenzi snarled back. "I don't have to listen to you, you know."

        "I don't have to listen to you insult me either. I can just swat you, and you would run off with your _own tail between your legs. But, I'm not that kind of lion."_

        "Hmph! Oh really? Who were the ones who pushed us out of a home that was once ours?"

        "The same ones who wanted to share. But, your greed cost us our trust in you."

        "Bull! _You were the ones that were greedy!"_

Both of us were searing under each other's skin, and we growled fiercely. It appears she wanted a fight; so be it. I'll finish it quickly. Then, suddenly, someone laughed in amusement. Shenzi and I both stopped and looked over to spot a familiar figure walking to us. It was Vumi!

    Vumi laughed at us with an amused grin over his face. I frowned and snarled quietly to myself. So, he's alive, after all. But, why would he appear now? "Now, do you see, Mufasa? See how imperfect everything is?" he grinned. "Lion and hyena are diverse and argue needlessly over a land so large." I twitched and looked toward Shenzi. She shared the same expression. We both began to walk away. I had to walk away; I still wasn't ready to face him. Then, Vumi called out, "Stop right there, both of you!" Shenzi and I stopped and looked back to him. He walked in between us and looked back and forth with a suspicious grin. "I know the both of you tire fighting each other. Am I mistaken?"

        "And what if we are?" Shenzi replied.

        "The both of you lead the lions and the hyenas. Do them all a favor and lead them to a life more worthwhile to pray for. Believe me, true happiness is within your grasp if you consider my proposal."

        "'True happiness?' With the slaughtering you name _purification_?" I said.

Vumi doesn't answer. He doesn't deny it. "You aim to kill us all for your ambition?! I don't even pray because hyenas are heretic!" Shenzi cried.

        "You speak craziness, Vumi! How can death bring happiness?!" I roared. "There is nothing wrong with our lives now!"

        "You speak lies, your majesty," Vumi snorted. "Are you happy with the hatred you bare toward the hyenas? Is Shenzi happy to be raised by a freak that called herself her 'mother?' Are you happy with what you been through while growing up, Mufasa? Nothing is happy and peaceful in this damnable world. Give me a defense against that."

The both of us couldn't answer right away. In a way, he speaks the truth. I've gone through so much, and I'm still getting over it. But, it's just so hard. Is it really worth living like this? I don't want to die; that's the reason why I stand against Vumi. But, that reason is not good enough. 

    Suddenly, Shenzi barked out and charged Vumi! I cried, "Hey, stop!"

        "This is _my defense right here!" Shenzi cried as she attacked._

But, Vumi grinned, not moving at all. "You've both stand against me again. Do not worry; you all shall see the truth." I raised an eyebrow once I spotted a strange purple-like aura outlining him. Shenzi suddenly stopped and stared at him suspiciously. She took one step back, unsure about what Vumi plans to do. I stepped forward and stopped once I caught a familiar scent in the air. Fire? Perceptively, the memories of the crematorium catastrophe replayed in my mind. I gasped! Vumi is going to do it again! "Shenzi! Get out of there!" I roared. I quickly ran to Shenzi and grabbed her by the neck with my mouth. Then, I turned around and ran as quickly as I could. The adrenaline exploded within, and I traveled far as my legs can possibly carry me. Then, the scent of fire fumed the air. I looked back and saw that horrible sight again. A huge explosion erupted! A huge wave of fire blazed quickly behind me. It was coming fast; I could not get away. Then, I looked up ahead and spotted a hole in the ground. An abandoned warthog pit! It was my only chance. I tossed Shenzi away toward the hole where she fell in perfectly, and I hopped in after her. Now underground, I lied still with Shenzi under my belly. Then, I felt the rumbling of the explosion rush over me and gust of dirt and sand blew into the hole we were in…

    …I was underground, buried with Shenzi. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew I was still alive. The rumbling stopped, so the explosion must be over. With all my strength, I clawed and dug desperately to the top. Not too long, I pushed one arm through the surface. I dug some more until I was able to burst out of the ground. I pulled out my other arm and pulled myself out the hole I made with a bit of difficulty. Then, I poke my head down the hole again to pull up Shenzi. I dropped her on the ground, leaving her to cough. I shook my mane and body free of the dirt. "How about a bit of a warning before you do that?" Shenzi complained. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. Shenzi gasped after me, "No…way." It was the same as before. The land around us was completely barren, deprived of any life. This land is dead. Dirt-covered mist surrounded us as we looked around. "I can't believe…I survived that," Shenzi awed. "Mufasa, you…you saved us."

        "I told you I wasn't that kind of lion," I said.

I looked over to the left and gasped the moment I spotted a bundle of rib cages on the ground. Those are the remains of a nearby group of antelope! I couldn't believe it. This is the first time I saw actual death I warned Vumi that will happen if he carries out what he sets out to do. My jaw trembled. Then, I gasped softly as something strange happened afterwards. The bones began to break into dust, and it magically dispersed into the air, evaporating. This happened to all the bones around until there was nothing left but the dead surface they once stood on. I was left speechless; their bones don't even remain afterwards. Not one single body will be left behind by their souls after death. This is…unorthodox. "Here he comes," Shenzi snarled. I looked through the mist to see a silhouetted figure walking to us. I knew it was Vumi, and the more I think of him and what he has done, the more my anger began to swell up. _"…that very hate makes you strong; hang onto it. Embrace it."_ Zira's words echoed in my mind. Rage. I felt it building inside me. Utter rage. How dare he do this? How dare he? How _dare_ he?!

    Vumi slowly and barely appeared from behind the coat of dirty mist. He stopped walking and stood there with an unreadable expression. "You survived," he purred. "Disappointing. You would be so happy being purified."

        "Damn you!" Shenzi cursed.

I couldn't say a word. My rage kept me from saying anything. I was staring directly at Vumi with an enraged look in my eyes. "Do you see this 'blessing' I have? Do you see how powerful I am? Even if you won't join me, you have no chance of stopping me," Vumi declared.

        "If you want to hide behind those powers, then you're nothing but a coward," Shenzi retorted. "Now then, where was I?"

        "You're going to _stand back!" I suddenly roared._

With adrenalized speed and strength in my legs, I ran at Vumi! I didn't care if I wasn't ready to fight him yet; I want him to pay for what he has done. I swore I would make him pay!

    My battle cry echoed around me as I charged at Vumi. He just stood there, watching me come at him. I was insane with rage. As I got close enough, I leapt up a bit and swiped at him. He dodged. I kept attacking Vumi with my claws and with my hind legs if he ever twirled behind me; he was so fast for someone so big. But, I couldn't stop until I finish him. I had to make him pay! I delivered a hard slash across his jaw! Vumi tilted to the right after I hit him. Did I manage to bring him down? I landed on my feet and watched him fall. But, he immediately recovered and only staggered a few inches! I blinked in frustration and jumped away from him. Was I really this weak compared to him? Vumi looked toward me with that same look he had already and purred, "Mufasa, you…struck me." I stared at him again, my rageful expression not leaving me. Then, he licked his lips and said with a delighted smile, "Wish to try again…with that look in your eyes?"

        I scowled, "Don't jerk with me!"

I was provoked. I roared once more and went to take another swing at him. Deciding to put more adrenaline in my strike, I went for it. I swung as hard as I could, but suddenly, Vumi swung at me as well or rather the arm attacking him. I swiped my arm as a counter! I bellowed out in pain. That strike not only broke my attack, it left me with a broken right arm!

    I roared as I stepped back weakly, limping with my right paw. I couldn't move it; it hurts too much. I shut my eyes and knelt down briefly, trying hard to shake off the intense pain. I couldn't believe a simple counter would damage me this badly. I was immobilized. I heard Vumi laugh, "I love seeing you in pain like this. It makes you all the more beautiful." I looked up and gasped once I saw Vumi charge at me with a strike of his own! He struck me from my chest to my face hard. With blood flying from me, I flew backward into the air by the powerful force behind his clean and bloody strike. "MUFASA!!" someone cried. As I flew across the ground, I briefly spotted from upside down with Shenzi Busara, Rafiki, Zazu, and the one who called me. "Sa…Sarabi…" I crashed onto the ground and darkness was all I could see…

    _…Fire…I smell…fire again. Weakly, I opened my eyes. I looked left and right to see the ruined land I fought Vumi on. No, wait! This place is different and colored in nothing but red. Flame blazed along the ground and burning trees. There were walls of fire scattered around the land. Suddenly, I felt the strength to stand up. I gasped at my movement and examined myself. I was healed; it was as if my fight with Vumi never happened. But, once I looked around, I was even more confused. I was…somewhere else. There were still trees, although they were burning in the flames. Then, I spotted a temple up ahead, also on fire. Where is this place? And how did I get here? Wanting answers, I proceeded ahead toward the temple._

_    I climbed up the small hill until I was at the floor of the temple and gasped in horror. Several burnt and dismantled lionesses were lying all around. Blood ran over the ground, past my paws. I felt its hot wave touch me. This sight…just adds on to my sorrow for those antelope. Then, I heard sniffling nearby. I looked toward the left of the staircase leading to the temple to see another lioness sitting there. I heard her sniffling while her head was bowing down very low. I quickly ran to her. "Hey, what's…?" I started. But, once I came to her right side, I stopped once I caught a glimpse of her sad face. I know her! She's the white lioness of the Forbidden Pool! She looked up at me with tears crawling down her eyes. "I'm…afraid," she sobbed. "Am I…going to die here?" I didn't know what to say to her. I was still pretty shaken that I'm here to see this tragedy. "Help me…please," she begged. She circled around and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She rubbed her face in my mane and sobbed, "I don't…want to die." She is the same white lioness; she is the one who was afraid to die like I am. "I…don't…want…to…die…" Then, I felt her life slip from my grasp. I took my arms and clutched her tightly. "So…this is how you died…like this?" I murmured. Then, I looked up and spotted him. That wretched, accursed Vumi! The crimson element blazed around his body as the shadows hid away his face. But, I saw the same crazed stare in his emerald eyes and a wild smile over his muzzle. My rage welled up again. As I held the poor lioness, I shook with as much fury as the flame around me. "Vumi…you did this…There can't be…any forgiveness," I snarled. "I…I…I…" I heard laughter. That set me off. I exploded. I snapped. I roared, "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"_

    …I awoken and leapt back on my feet! Spotting Vumi in my sights, I dashed with adrenalized speed with my beastly roar echoing around me. I struck him before he knew what hit him. My powerful blow struck a larger wound than mine in his arm. Vumi yelled out in pain and fell onto his side. He fell. I saw him fall to _me. I landed on the ground and quickly circled around to see Vumi struggle back onto his feet. My arms shuddered tensely as I cracked the bones in my unsheathed claws. Blood from my wound still ran, but I no longer feel my pain and agony. My broken arm did bother me, either. I feel no pain. I snarled savagely and spoke with a more gruff and somewhat evil sounding tone, "__Yes, Vumi. You fell. You finally fell to me." Vumi stood up and stared after me with a shocked visage. "Inconceivable. How can you still have this much power left?"_

        "_Hmph. I've always had this much power. You sound jealous, though._"

        "That look in your eyes…you're thinking about…"

        "_Your day of judgment? That is correct. Welcome to __Paradise__ Lost."_

With completely rejuvenated power, I pushed with all my legs and dashed with a loud roar. This time, Vumi was ready. We met in combat.

    I quickly took the offensive and swiped at Vumi with undying strength. I didn't feel any growing fatigue. Any time Vumi meekly managed to hit me, especially in my broken arm, I didn't feel pain. All I felt was the power surging through my veins…and the unwavering hatred for Vumi. Reminded of the tragedy he caused, my rage amplified through my roar once again and I swung my left claw at him. The blow connected again and sent Vumi hard into the ground! I settled down and growled, not panting after that little skirmish. Thunder rumbled as the lightning streak across the sky behind me. It began to rain. The rain was cold, but I didn't shiver. I still felt hot and fiery. I sniffed the misty air around me and grinned, "_Vumi, do you like my eyes now?" God's tears pounded on me as I sauntered toward the still struggling Vumi. Before he could get up, I took my left paw and slammed him back down to the ground, pinning him. Unresistingly, I sunk my claws into his back, pulling them hard down it. Vumi roared out as I pulled out my claws. It was completely wet with a mix of water and blood. I licked my paw lustfully. "_This dirty blood…I find it delicious. Why is it that I feel this way?_"_

        I answered myself with a coy smile, "_Because I want Vumi dead. Yes, that's why."_

Suddenly, I was struck in the face! I took one step to the left. I didn't feel the pain at all still. I stood back up and saw that, after a gust of wind went by, Vumi disappeared. He's gone! I had him! He was at my mercy! Angered again, I roared to the leaking sky, echoing once again.

    I finished roaring, but I was still angry. I had to take my anger out on _something_. Then, I picked up a sound behind me. I swung around quickly and spotted a startled Sarabi! The moment I laid eyes on her, a powerful sensation mounted on my shoulders. Was I thinking of using _her_? I…can't do that! But, I couldn't shake off the temptation to do so. She looked her absolute best in the rain. Water makes her so beautiful…and _sexy. No; what was I thinking?! I then felt like…I couldn't trust myself, even though I __want to do it. I was deaf to anything else for a moment ago when I woke up except to Vumi's voice and movements as well as my own. I couldn't see anything else either. But now, I can see…and I can hear. "Mufasa?" Sarabi purred to me._

        I stepped forward and snarled, "_Stay…away from me."_

But, she didn't stop. She continued walking slowly toward me. I stood my ground as she neared me. I grew excited. One step closer and I'll take her. No! I won't do that! Yes, I will. No, I won't! "Mufasa…please. It's over now…" Sarabi called to me in a pleading tone.

        "_I said_…_STAY AWAY!_" I roared.

But, she still didn't stop. She got too close to me. Temptation to take advantage of my wonderful spouse rushed through me. Yes. No! I love her too damn much to do anything like that to her! I stepped back from her for her safety. But, she leapt at me and hugged me tightly. Suddenly, the temptation disappeared upon her touch. I still felt like the very inferno of Hell, but Sarabi felt so soothing and cold like the pounding rain. I looked down at her to see her eyes seemingly crying as the raindrops rushed down her face. "Please…don't be angry," she whispered. I blinked at her in confusion. What is going on? Why is she looking at me like that? She never looked so frightened for me. What's wrong with me now? Then, I grunted as soon as I spotted something to my left. I looked over to see a small pool of water in a hole in the ground. I looked at my reflection. I gasped! What the hell is this?! My eyes…my face…my body…it's NOT the same! My mane was pitch black like my brother's. My fur coat is dark brown. My pupils were red as blood and my eyes were a devious emerald-like color like Vumi's are. Do I look like this now? I finally see what Sarabi sees. The very reflection of me was too disturbing for me to bare. I shook in shock and fright. My real voice came back to me and anger quickly disappeared. "What…have I…?" I stammered. Then, I felt a crash over my head! I fell to the ground, blacking out once more…

    …I awoken again. I rose my head and looked around. I was in the den of Pride Rock again. I looked down to see that I was wearing a sling made from vines around my neck, holding my right arm. Rafiki's been here. My wounds don't hurt that much anymore, but now I felt them sting again. The feeling of pain has returned to me. Then, I looked to see that Sarabi was resting next to me, sleeping peacefully. Then, she reminded me of how much I frightened her…_and_ myself! Do I still look the way I did before? I stood back up or rather I tried. I groaned as I got on all _three_ feet and limped out of the den.

    Outside, I hopped toward the descending steps of the promontory. I turned around and proceeded to walk backwards down it since I was short one front leg. Then, someone called to me, "Your majesty, you're up!" I looked up to see Kigali watching me go. "Kigali," I murmured solemnly.

        "Are you sure you need to be walking around in that?" she wondered in concern.

        "I felt worse. But, you were right all along."

I then proceeded to walk off toward the watering hole. It's true; Kigali was right. I _did_ know what I did to scare Sarabi the whole time: my very soul when angered. The 'beast' within me.

    I made it to the watering hole and looked into my reflection. Now, I look like what I should be. My red mane and golden fur were in sight again. I sat down and sighed. How could I have let this happen, I thought? Zira was too much of an inspiration. I took my rage too far. I almost defeated Vumi with enormous adrenaline but for what? Am I to be feared by all, even myself? My hatred for Vumi blew way out of proportion; I lost control. What kind of lion am I? "You shouldn't be out here," someone said. I looked to my right to see Sarabi with a similar look over her face like mine. But, she nuzzled close to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "It appears that our relationship has much to work on," she said.

        "You're not scared of me?" I replied.

        "Mufasa, forgive me. Maybe I should've said something about what's wrong with you; maybe things wouldn't have come this far."

        "No, I should've known how I was acting. I am responsible of my own actions, and I scared you again."

        "Well, that 'Black Mufasa' _is creepy. But, I knew that you were still you, no matter what attitude you have or appearance you may take on. It was just…too big of a change for me."_

Suddenly, a hand felt over my head while a mischievous chuckle was heard behind me. I turned around and saw Rafiki walking to my left. "Rafiki," I murmured.

        "I see that lump's gone down," he joked.

        "Oh, so _you hit me over the head back there," I scowled._

Rafiki sat down and lied down his walking stick. Now, in a serious tone, he said, "So, you let your dark side on the outside at last, the one you call the 'beast' within you. That's what anger will do if you let it go out of control."

        I bowed down my head and sighed, "Father wouldn't have done that."

        "That, he didn't. I understand where this feeling came from, but desiring Vumi's horrible death isn't…well, the smartest idea."

        "You're right as always. Father's thought me better than this."

Suddenly, a bird fluttered down to Rafiki; he held up his hand and let it perch on one finger. I looked in wonder. Rafiki let the bird down on the ground and looked back up to me. "Try to catch it under your paw," he said. I raised an eyebrow, but I was too tired to question him. I raised my left paw and quickly shot it down at the bird. It fluttered away before my paw could hit the ground! In frustration, I pawed at it to catch the bird but couldn't. I soon stopped as soon as Rafiki snagged the bird in its panic swiftly! My mouth was hanging open while Sarabi awed. "Wow," she purred. "He caught while it was frantic like that."

        "You sound surprised. It's very easy," Rafiki laughed in glee.

        "'Easy?' You must be joking!" I exclaimed.

        "You're only making it harder, and do you realize why? The same reason you let anger go out of control. You have _no patience."_

        "What?"

        "Patience is a virtue, my friend. And it's the virtue you lack. If you have equanimity, your senses are one."

        "I'm not sure I follow you," I said in confusion.

        "Sight, sound, touch, smell, and taste. If you have equanimity, those senses will become one. But right now, you have a primary example of a scatterbrain."

He further rubbed it in by patting me over the head with his knuckles. I frowned, but I thought about what he said. It sounds right although I still don't understand. Rafiki laughed again and let the bird fly off. "I'm sure a scatterbrain like you will figure it out."

        "May you teach me?" I asked.

        "What's that? Teach you?"

        "Please. That may help me in my training. I don't know what else to do."

        "What you can do now is to rest and let that arm of yours heal. Afterwards…I'll see what I can do with you," Rafiki agreed with a warm smile.

        "Oh, thank you so much!"

I hopped to the monkey and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and soon pulled away. "Bye," he said. Then, he leapt up onto the boulder and hopped down it, where he would usually disappear.

    Sarabi and I were alone again. "He's gone," she purred. "Are you really going to train under Rafiki's teachings?"

        "Why not?" I said with a smile. "Maybe he's right. Submitting to my rage didn't work. So, this is the next best thing. Maybe it will make a difference."

        "It already has, my love."

        "It has?"

        "Yes. That regal valor has returned in your eyes, and it feels even stronger."

I smiled at her comment and stood up to turn around. Sarabi quickly walked to my right to support me. With her help, I made my way back to Pride Rock to rest.


	8. Entry 211: Mirage of Deceit

**_Entry 211: "Mirage of Deceit"_**

    _…A shining star in a black void. That was all there is. A white star full of burning life…in a black and empty space. "The light…" an old-sounding voice called. "Walk into the light…" The light grew closer…and closer. In split seconds, a flash of a figure's visage with long tusks, large ears, and a curled nose beamed. It looked old, wrinkly, wise, mysterious, but mostly…spiritual. As the light glowed completely in my eyes, the face appeared to be the face of a…_

    …I woke up. "An elephant," I purred. I rose up my head and shook it. It was a new day. I yawned. "Now, why would I be dreaming of an elephant?" I wondered. Then, instinctively, I rose up and started to walk out the den. Then, I stopped for a moment. Something wasn't right. I looked down and yelped in shock. My right leg…I was walking on it! "What in the…?" I gasped. I walked in a circle. I could walk on all four feet again. And the wound over my chest…it had disappeared! I was completely healed. But, how? This is impossible! Rafiki's little spells and stuff couldn't have been _this_ effective. Then, I thought about the dream I just had. "That elephant…could he have…?" I was confused. How was I healed like this? Everyone's going to be surprised. _I sure am._

    I walked out the den casually and stopped to look around. Someone gasped, "Sire!" I looked to see Zazu quickly flutter to me with wide eyes. "Zazu, what are you doing here?" I wondered.

        "I came to check how you were doing, and here you are walking around like nothing happened!" Zazu cried. "I thought you were worse than this; you look just fine!"

        "I _was_ worse before, but…"

        "Mufasa!"

I looked behind Zazu to see Sarafina make her way to me. She blinked in utter amazement. "My God, Rafiki _is a healer. Look at you," she awed, rubbing over my once-wounded arm with her paw._

        "No, it wasn't Rafiki. But, I don't know _how_ this happened. It's like I never had a fight with Vumi at all."

        "That's…strange."

        "Then, who did this?" Zazu wondered.

        I sighed, "Never mind now. I might as well take advantage of this 'gift.' Zazu, let's get going on patrol."

        "Oh! As you wish, sire!"

        "See ya around, Sarafina. Oh wait, Sarabi! I can't worry her; I have to tell her."

        "She's gone right now. She took Little Zuhura and Kayura out to play. Maybe you'll run into her out there," Sarafina said.

        "Okay then. Bye."

        "Bye!"

Zazu and I then set off to begin our patrol.

    It was still the same around the Pridelands. Even though Vumi is here to destroy it, my home still remained ever so peaceful. The zebras continued to trot across the land like the antelope. Birds soared in the sky. The grass still grew. It seems strange. Something right now came to mind. Why is Vumi wasting all this time to let us get stronger? He could be trying to _purify_ our home right now if he wanted, but he hasn't done anything yet. It's been weeks before I saw him again yesterday. What could he be waiting for? This just…doesn't feel right. I heard sighing. I looked to see Zazu with a silent, solemn look over his face. He was looking at the sky, so I looked only to see a flock of birds fly by. I grinned and teased Zazu, "Homesick, Zazu?"

        "I…have no idea what you're talking about," Zazu pouted, flying off my shoulder.

        I stopped walking and continued, "Now, now, it's all too clear. Were you thinking of going back to your home to visit?"

        "I have no time for such trivial matters. It doesn't matter that my family's so far away."

        "You were fussing that Kweu went back home years ago."

        "Argh!"

        "You don't have to be upset. At least you still _have_ your parents around."

        "Oh, your majesty, I forgotten. I'm sorry."

        "Aw, don't worry about me; it's all right. But, why don't you get a day off just to visit your family? I'm pretty sure there's a woman waiting for you back there, _right?"_

        "Oh yes. My _mother," Zazu murmured, rolling his eyes._

        I chuckled, "You know what I mean…"

        "Oh, now that's even worse! I don't have time to be tied down by the old ball and chain."

        "Heh! Why? What else do you do that you can't have a mate?"

        "Every species of animal has a leader, and I have to speak with every one. I have to go back and forth to report to you what's going on in the Pridelands. Oh, where is that gopher with the latest news?!"

        "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! My God, you really keep yourself busy. You shouldn't be doing all this for me; you've got to relax. Have fun once in a while."

        "Oh…I don't know," Zazu murmured, fluttering to the ground.

        "Surely you know how to have fun."

        "Well…I always enjoy flying around the skies. I don't know; it's just a powerful feeling to just fly, you see? I never felt freer once I soar past those clouds; it's like the skies were mine. I never want my right to fly anywhere taken away for anything."

        "I see you have a lot of pride in those wings," I smiled.

        "Believe me, I would _never take these wings for granted."_

I felt like I understood Zazu a bit more at this moment. This is practically the first time Zazu opened up to me. I always knew him to be over-serious and flighty most of the time, especially annoying. But, I now see more of the real feathered partner I see before me. "Come on; let's get going," I purred, growling softly for him to perch on my shoulder.

        "Yes, sire!"

He quickly fluttered onto my shoulder. We smiled at each other for a moment, and I turned and walked on, continuing our patrol. "Now, Zazu, promise me you'll relax."

        "Whatever makes you happy, sire," Zazu replied.

        "That's not an order. I'm saying that, not as your king…but as a friend."

    Later, Zazu and I traveled onto the lands Vumi first destroyed before Father's death. There was still no trace of life on this ground; it was devoid of it. It was infuriating, but I managed to stay calm. Zazu commented, "Will life _ever_ come back to this land?" I couldn't reply at all to his comment. What is there to say? I really didn't believe it would. This land can never be considered part of the Pridelands anymore. Because it contrasts from the Pridelands, it was hereby dubbed…the 'Outlands.' Then, Zazu gasped, "Look, sire. Over there." I looked over toward the right where Zazu was pointing. We both caught the sight of a large gray figure. "An elephant?" I murmured.

    I approached behind the elephant cautiously. They tend to threaten lions when we came close to them. Zazu flew off my shoulder and was first to greet him. "Excuse me? We mean no harm." I walked to the left. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked. Finally, the pachyderm turned his face towards me. I raised one eyebrow once I saw the wrinkly face, long tusks, big ears, and the long curly nose. He was the same! He looked exactly like the elephant in my dream! The large but old animal stood up from his rump and looked down toward me. "This land…is purged," he groaned sadly and elderly.

        I nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry; I'm king, and…I couldn't protect this land."

        "All things fall, even nature, young one. But, sometimes…"

        "Sometimes…"

        "Sometimes, a generation after tends to grow better than the generation before…when given the chance."

Then, he gently placed the tip of his huge right foot on the ground. Suddenly, after he drags his foot away, emerging from the ground was a small green stem of grass! I softly gasped and blinked at the interesting sight. Zazu fluttered down to it and looked at it. "Amazing! How did you do that?" he asked the old elephant.

        "I did nothing, young one. It was life," he answered. "Excuse me; you said you are the king, right?"

        "Yes," I replied.

        "Then, would you be so kind and show me the way to Rafiki's baobab tree?"

        "You know Rafiki?"

        "An old friend, he is."

        "From here, head far to the northeast. You'll find a forest. Once you make it through there, you'll find his tree."

        "Thank you so much for your kindness. Brekyirihunuade."

        "Excuse me?" I blinked, caught aback from that strange word.

        "Brekyirihunuade. I thought you might want to know my name. 'Nuade,' for short, if my name gives you trouble. Farewell, King Mufasa and Zazu."

Then, the old elephant stomped off gently and silently, following the directions I gave him. I watched him go in wonder as Zazu hovered over me. "That's strange; he gives us his name, but he knew ours. He's the strangest elephant I ever saw."

        "If he _is the same elephant…" I thought._

    Back in the Pridelands, I walked over the grass. I stopped and frowned down at the ground for a moment. The grass…it's moist. It was raining here. But, there was no cloud in the sky, and I was only in the Outlands for a short while to see if the land tried to grow. There should be still rain clouds still in the sky. But, there is none. "It looks like it has been raining, sire," Zazu said. I typed my claws into the grass, feeling the wetness of the blades. "It must be just a little shower."

        "But, shouldn't there be a cloud in the sky?" I asked.

        "Hmm. You may be right. It's very strange."

This can't be a good sign. This…just couldn't be natural. Wait, unnatural? Could it be…? What's this? …This sound…this annoying, vibrating tone…it hurts! I shut my eyes and tried to shake my head, but the noise wouldn't go away. It got louder. Louder. Louder. Then, I felt myself become drowsy…

    _…It's gone. Yes, that infernal sound is finally gone. I awoke and raised my head as I lied on the Pridelands. Wait, this isn't the Pridelands! But, it feels like I am. I could feel the tranquil security I feel when I am home, but it also feels…quite stronger. But, the land was far more prosperous than my home. The grass grew tall. There were flowers, and there were more trees. As I looked around, several animals walked about happily. The antelope was grazing in bigger numbers than before. A huge flock of birds cloaked the sky. Hippos splashed playfully in the clear waters. This was like a dream come true. I often dream of the Pridelands to look like this. My breath taken, I went to walk through this fruit-filled land and experienced its pleasure. I wanted to…before I wake up._

_    I felt the warmth of my Father sunbathe me. I felt so peaceful, so more than I ever did back in reality. Then, I stopped and gasped at the most shocking sight I've ever seen. It's Pride Rock! This place is my home! I blinked and dropped my jaw, stunned at this live picture before my eyes. Now, I was confused. "You must stop!" someone cried. That voice sounded familiar. I looked up ahead and spotted two figures before Pride Rock. It was that white lioness again…and Vumi?! I stood my ground and listened to the two confront each other. "Understand, Ombwiri," Vumi said in a much different, more sensitive tone of voice. "That strange place may be the key of lifting the curse of hyenas from this land. The war can end, and we can be in peace again."_

_        "'Ombwiri?'" I thought. "So, that's her name…"_

_        The white lioness, Ombwiri, argued, "You try to understand! We may no right to utilize what we don't understand! We must rely on our own powers to get through life! Placing our fate in the paws of God's creations will further make us insignificant! Please! Leave the 'Forbidden Area' be!"_

_But, Vumi ignored Ombwiri's plea and walked away in silence. She yelled after him, "Vumi!" But, the lion refused to listen and disappeared from sight. I watched in wonder as I murmured to myself…_

_"The 'Forbidden…Area?'"_

        _"Mufasa! Mufasa!"_

    I woke up again! I quickly rose up and shook my head wearily. I looked up to see my brother. "Oh, Taka!" I gasped.

        "You actually scared me for a moment," he purred. "You look fine."

        "Yes, I'm…okay."

Taka. I haven't thought about him for quite a while. So much is going on, and Taka is mostly gone with Zira somewhere. He never seemed to change his appearance. He was always the same. Sometimes, I'm grateful, but deep down, I want him to develop into a better self. I can't acknowledge Mother's judgment about him, no matter how true it may sound. He's my brother.

    I looked around for Zazu and saw him right next to me. "Are you sure you're okay? You looked odd and passed out rather suddenly. Maybe you should go back home."

        "I guess. Zazu, remember what you promised me."

        "Y…yes, sire," Zazu loyally nodded.

Then, Zazu fluttered off back home.

    Taka and I watched Zazu go. After he faded from our sights, Taka nudged me. "Mufasa…"

        "Yes?"

        "Well, I've been thinking a lot about what's happened."

        "And?"

        "I mean nothing against you…but I don't think you're cut out to be king."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at this. What is _this_ all of a sudden? "What do you mean by that?"

        "You've been neglecting your duties ever since Father died. You were missing for a few days afterwards when we needed you, and, when you did come back, all you did is sulk around, doing nothing. Then, there's this 'Black Mufasa' business going around. The Pridelands doesn't need a time bomb for a king. That's why I think you should step down right away. I promise you, _I_ can be a much better Lion King, one that our parents wanted."

I slightly frowned incredulously at Taka. I just can't believe he said that to me! I turned away and snarled. But, Taka went to me and nuzzled against me. "I just thought you might want to know the truth. Step down now, and let _me_ take care of Vumi." Then, he began to walk off. I thought for a moment. I quickly analyzed what has happened since Father died. Is Taka really right about me? Am I a bad king? After all I said about not letting anyone's opinions get to me, I fall victim to Taka's. 

    No. I do not agree. I feel like I'm a fine king only to get better with time. But, I just couldn't keep silent about this criticism _Taka_ of all lions came and said to me. I had to say something back. "So, what makes you better than me?" Taka stopped in his tracks. I stood my ground, waiting for him to answer me. He turned his face at me and replied while pointing at his forehead, "With _this, I can do anything." He was referring to his intelligence. Yes, he surpasses me in that area, but I found that comment…insulting. "Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?" I said._

        He laughed, "I think you said it for me. That would explain your behavior these last few days."

        "You ran away from home without any word. No king is that irresponsible. At least I was near my home when I was gone. _You_ were beyond the boundaries."

        Taka shot back angrily, "You were, too, once. And what happened while you were gone? Mother was killed! If you were only there around that time, I knew we could've prevented that!"

        "I know. I should've been there. But, I wasn't, and I have no regrets."

        "What?"

        "Mom wanted me to cherish the life I had; that's what she truly wanted from me. Would she really want me to save her life if I never felt the way I feel about life now? Anyway, do you know _why she died? She died to save __you. If you could take care of yourself, she might not have died that day."_

        "Don't you _dare say it's my fault," Taka snarled, walking at me._

        "It was no one's fault. It was Mother's decision to save her child. She did that because she knew you couldn't take care of yourself. You always needed _me_. It's nice to have strong friends and allies behind you; you always need them. But, if you're going to be king, I also have to fare for yourself! If you can't go through life without depending on anyone, it will be a cold day in Hell before you become a better king than I am! You understand me?"

Taka and I were nose to nose, exchanging frowns and snarls. Then, he made this odd expression over his face. He still frowned at me, but he almost looked as if he was about to cry. "What is it? I know when you look at me like that, you have something on your mind. Speak up." He didn't answer. He was holding back his emotions again. Why won't he open up to me? Does he think I wouldn't understand again? "Hmph. If you can't speak, then we have nothing more to discuss. Grow up and you will be a fine king. If you stay as you are now, you will always be a child." Grown tired of lecturing him, I turned to walk back home. 

    As I was walking home, I heard Taka's footsteps following me. I looked back briefly to see him bow down his head, scowling to himself. "Damn…damn…damn…"

        "If you think any different about what I said, you can fight me anytime," I said.

        "You sound like our father."

        "At least one of us does."

I hope he doesn't misunderstand my words. I know Taka has a lot of potential; he just doesn't seem to want to persevere. But, I still love him very much; he's the only brother I have. I want him to accomplish great things and prove those who doubt him wrong, even me. We are both the sons of Ahadi and Uru, and we both must act like it. "Sire! Sire!!" a voice cried. I stopped and looked up to see Zazu frantically fly to me. He stopped and hovered before me. "What is it, Zazu?" I wondered. "Weren't you going home to rest?"

        "I was, but I could never rest when the queen and the princess is in danger!"

        "Sarabi and Zuhura?" I twitched.

        "I spotted them in the gorge with some strange creatures I didn't recognize. We have to hurry now!"

        "Right! Taka, you rally the pride and have them on standby. You will lead the pride to the gorge when you get a report from Zazu. Let's go, now!"

****

    Zazu soared quickly through the skies as I ran after him. Whatever could be happening now? I hope those two would be okay when I get there, wherever they are. As I followed him, Zazu took me across the Meadow of Dreams. I stopped for a moment and stared in shock at the drooping flowers. Petals fell from a few of them. They were all dying. How could this be happening? How can all these flowers be dying all at once? "Sire! Hurry up!" Zazu called. I had to find out about this later. My girls come first. So, I continued after Zazu for a few more yards. Finally, we made it to the huge gorge of the Pridelands. Something was happening here? Why would Sarabi be here or even take our daughter here? The wildebeests often march and stampede around here to get to other places to graze and rest. So, why are they here?

    After I walked down a pathway down into the gorge, I slid down the smoother side of the wall and jumped from one level of ground onto the gorge floor. Zazu flew down in front of me and whispered, "Shhh." I nodded, and I slowly followed him down the gorge. I looked up the huge, tall, and dusty walls. Father once told me that no one knew when this gorge came to be. So, this was a very old place. He also told me stories that great warriors of the past fought their last battles here, even those in the war between the lions and hyenas. This would be my first adventure here, as I never stepped foot on the gorge floor before now. "Mommy!" a small voice called.

        "Zuhura!" I gasped.

They were nearby. I ran to the left wall of the gorge as the gorge was making a left turn. Zazu flew onto my shoulder as I looked from my hiding place to see what was going on. 

    I gasped as soon as I saw a scraggly, old lion with a tannish fur coat standing over a fallen Sarabi! And behind them was Vumi with Zuhura caged behind his arms and Kayura trapped in a warthog's rib cage against the wall. The old lion chuckled and looked back towards Zuhura. "Don't worry, little one. She's just fine," he said in an elderly but evil tone of voice. Sarabi stood back up on her feet and snarled, "I'll…say it again: I will _not_."

        "Foolish girl," the old skinny lion scoffed. "You can't run from the real life you were meant to live forever."

        "Can't I? That life never felt so empty as it does now. That is because I love the life I have now. I would never have found a lion as great as my Mufasa in that life. I wouldn't have my little Zuhura, either."

        "Ah! But, what if he would happen to know what you did before he met you? Or does he know already?"

Sarabi didn't answer, or rather she couldn't. She never spoke about her past before. She wouldn't tell me, but I always respected that. But, it looks like I'll finally find out soon enough. The old lion laughed, "Just as I thought. You're scared that he won't love you anymore if he knew the truth. But, haven't I always taught you never to lie? Lies grow strong over time and tend to inflict more damage once one finds out about them."

        "Be quiet!" Sarabi growled. "You're wrong. He would still love me."

        "Then, what was the harm in telling him? Why keep such secrets about your past? Can you tell your friends? Can you even tell your daughter?"

Sarabi still couldn't reply. I think I should step out of hiding now; I had an idea. I whispered, "Zazu, listen to me."

        "Yes, sire?" he wondered quietly.

        "I have a plan, so whatever happens to me, do not worry. Otherwise, this assignment will be the most important one I'll ever give you."

****

        The old lion laughed, "Face it. You know your mate will never understand."

    We'll just have to see about that, I thought. Then, I stepped out of hiding and called out, "Try me." Everyone looked over to me. "It's Daddy!" Zuhura cried.

        "Uncle Mufasa!" Kayura called.

Sarabi looked shocked to see me while both Vumi and the old lion grinned in intrigue. "Well, well, if it isn't the lion I've heard so much about," the old lion said.

        "Greetings, Mufasa," Vumi smiled. "I see your wounds are healed."

        I walked up to them and replied, "As are yours, Vumi."

I stopped and looked toward the old lion as he laughed. "Sarabi, I'm glad you chose such a big, strong lion."

        "I am King Mufasa of the Pridelands. Who might you be?" I asked calmly.

        "What a proper greeting. My name's Legba. And this pretty lady here is my granddaughter."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at this revelation. This is Sarabi's _grandfather_? Sarabi bowed down her head in defeat. "Yes, he is my grandfather. _He's the one I ran away from."_

        "Yes, that's right," Legba added. "We were just talking about that. Is it true that you know nothing about Sarabi's past?"

I nodded in reply. I normally wouldn't care about listening. But, I had a plan. Also, I really wanted to know. "So, you didn't know that Sarabi was once a trained slayer?" My eyes widened in surprise. "A 'slayer?' What do you mean?"

        Legba explained, "A slayer is a trained warrior whose purpose in life was to kill. They are like mercenaries; they are hired to kill in exchange for food they never have to hunt for themselves or even a mate. They were used a lot during times of war. I'm sure you heard stories. Have you heard the one about a very recent war: the _War of Forgotten Memories?"_

        "The _War of Forgotten Memories? I believe that's the war that started between two prides because both kings were over-ambitious and plotted to take both prides for their own. They were once friends, but they forgot their friendship and wanted nothing but power, earning the term 'Forgotten Memories.' And the war ended with no victor; both prides killed each other in battle and not one survived," I answered._

        "Ah! You're very knowledgeable as well! You're right. Sarabi's beautiful mother, Bahari, was once one as well. But, before she left in her final mission, she left her baby with me to raise her. She died soon after. So, I raised young Sarabi to her adolescence, and by then, she was an awesome slayer. You know how her name translates to 'mirage?' It meant more than just a pretty name. She was so cutthroat and swift in her kills that, when you caught one glimpse of her, you'd think you was seeing things. That is how good she was: a real, murderous, and hellish wildcat. She takes after me; I was a great slayer as well, and I taught her the best. It was near the end of the war, and Sarabi soon disappeared. It was then that I found out that she ran away, away from the path she was meant to follow."

Incredible. This was very hard to believe. I looked toward Sarabi, however, and she looked away from and shed a tear, sobbing softly. It was true; Sarabi couldn't deny it. "Wow!" Vumi awed. "Sarabi seems much more attractive with this knowledge." I snarled at him and looked back to Legba. "So, you're here to retrieve Sarabi, is that it?"

        "Exactly. I found Vumi one day, and he told me that Sarabi was the mate to a recently crowned king. I suspect that it will be a lot easier now."

        "What's that?"

        "Legba's right, Mufasa," Sarabi said sadly. "I'm nothing but a filthy murderer. I'm not who you think I am. I don't deserve you at all. I thought I could run away from the world where everyone hated me and start anew. But, now that you know, hate is right in front of me. You hate me now! Everyone hates me!"

Then, she began to sob. Legba was looking as if he enjoyed this moment. I sighed, "You're right." Sarabi looked up at me with a stunned look over her face. "You're not who I thought you were. You cheated me once and now you kept all this a secret from me. I never would have expected that from you." She bowed her head in defeat as I walked up to her. "But, I don't appreciate you saying what you assume I'm thinking," I added. Sarabi looked up in confusion while Legba raised an eyebrow. "You're a stupid woman if you think any of this changes how I feel about you. If your grandfather wants you back, he'll have to go through me," I said, guarding Sarabi from Legba.

        "What?" Legba gasped.

        "Mufasa, you can't be serious," Sarabi sniffled. "I lied to you about everything about my past."

        "You deal with this problem the only way you knew how. I understand that. But, I thought it would be nice if you at least told me."

        "Mufasa…"

        "I know, I'm a sentimental fool. But, I really don't mind if I am."

        "Don't forget about me!" Zuhura suddenly cried.

        "Zuhura?" Sarabi purred. 

        "I don't care who you was; you're still my Mom!"

I smiled at Zuhura warmly, glad she wasn't effected by Sarabi's disturbing past. "You would continue to love a murderous she-hyena?" Legba wondered incredulously.

        "I see Sarabi as she is now: my darling lover. And I won't let you take her away from her daughter, her friends, and especially me," I answered defiantly.

Legba frowned in light frustration. But, Vumi was still smiling. "I knew he would answer this way. How boring. Well, there's still…this one." Vumi was referring to Zuhura. Legba regained his composure and laughed, "Yes, her. She will do just as well."

        "You will do nothing of the sort! Give back Zuhura!" I roared.

I started after Vumi but Legba leapt in my way. "Not so fast, _your majesty_," he taunted.

        "I'll say this once: move out of my way."

Legba only grinned in answer and crouched down, ready to attack me. "So be it," I snarled. Then, I attacked first.

    I swiped at Legba, but, at my surprise, he dodged and went to swipe me back at great speed. I barely managed to block and retaliate. We jumped and wrestled around each other until Legba managed to strike me across the face, leaving me to stagger backwards. I was overwhelmed. But, it was not because of the hit; it was because I was surprised that he could hit like this. He appears to be an old lion, but he fights as if he has a lot more youth left in him. This cannot be possible. As I recovered, I charged at Legba and avenged myself for that last blow. Legba staggered back as well but soon recovered. He grinned and rubbed over the chin I struck. He takes blows like a young lion, too. How can an old lion with practically no muscle in his bones muster this much strength? "You look surprised," Legba said. "That's why they call me, 'the Trickster.'" I looked over to see if Vumi was getting away, but Sarabi was in his way thankfully. Then, before I attack again, someone cried, "Stop now!" Legba and I stopped fighting and looked to see a huge figure stomping toward us. It was that elephant again, Brekyirihunuade. The old elephant stomped to us and looked down at us sagely. "You should not fight here, your majesty. You will surely lose," he said.

        "Nuade, are you concerned for him?" Legba laughed.

Suddenly, Legba went at me with my guard down. One strike flew across my face and I fell to the ground hard.

        _"Stay back, Sarabi, if you want him to live!"_

    My brief deafness from the blow disappeared. I wasn't knocked out. In fact, this was all playing into my paws. I stayed down and kept my eyes shut to give off the impression that I was unconscious. "Oh, Legba!" I heard Nuade moan. "That was unnecessary."

        "You _are concerned. Are you with us or not?" Legba scowled._

        "Never mind!" Vumi roared. "I've got what I want. Here, I have no need of her anymore."

Now, I imagine that Vumi threw Zuhura to Sarabi. Now, I felt Nuade's trunk slither under and around my belly before he picked me up. I felt movement. We were leaving. "Daddy!" I heard Zuhura cry. "DADDY!!"

After that, I didn't hear her cry out anymore. I hoped she wouldn't worry too much about me. "So, what do you have planned with the king?" Legba wondered.

        Vumi answered, "I would like to negotiate with him…one last time."

I took the moment to open my eyes slightly down at Vumi and Legba. We were heading out the Pridelands. I shut my eyes again, and decided to drift off to sleep and rest. When I wake up, I will find myself in Vumi's 'base.' Everything was going according to plan…


	9. Entry 212: Nine

***************************************************************************************

FROM THE AUTHOR 

****_In this entry, the character named Chiruwi talks like a stereotypical homosexual. So, all of his '**s**' syllables are pronounced with a '**th**' sound._

***************************************************************************************

**_Entry 212: "Nine Diviners"_**

    …I heard someone. He had a very bad lisp in his voice. "Hey, you! Wakey, wakey!" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a face. It wasn't too clear because my vision was still blurry from my rest. Now, my eyes focused clearly. Huh? Oh my God! I must be going crazy! I spotted another lion in my face or rather _half_ of him! I jumped up onto my feet and stepped away in shock. I could see his right side. I see his red mane, his blue eye, and his deep brown fur coat. But, his left side is completely invisible! "Is…is this sorcery?!" I exclaimed.

        "No. The name is Chiruwi," the lion snorted. "Thorcery, he thays."

        "Chiruwi, you definitely need to work on your speech," another voice purred mischievously.

I looked to see another feline step out of the shadows. It's a cheetah. But, he had red fur instead of the usual yellow. His white spots with black outlines were still there, though. He walked next to me and examined me from my feet up. "I never got a good glimpse of you before," he said. "You look pretty strong to take my shot like that."

        "What do you mean?" I blinked. "Where am I?"

I looked around to see that I'm inside a huge, evolved sand dune. There were holes along a second floor against the walls. "Why, you're up, Mufasa!" a familiar voice called out. I looked to the right to see Vumi in front of a cavern opening. "Welcome to the Shadowlands."

        "'Shadowlands?'" I repeated. "This place?"

I heard snarling. I looked back to the second floor of the dune and grimaced once I spotted those Shadowlander lionesses again emerging from those holes. Apparently, they had their own shelter, but I wasn't worried about that, of course. They seem to despise my presence, but others seemed pleased that I'm their captive. "You won't be leaving…or escaping anytime soon or at all," Vumi said.

        "So I see. Is that why you let me walk around freely?" I replied.

        "Please, dear Mufasa! You're my guest!"

        "Some welcome."

        "Amazing. Are you not scared at all?" a voice called.

I looked to see Legba sitting with Chiruwi and that cheetah fellow. He seemed to be the most intimidated along with the lionesses. He's always frowning at me. "Maybe he is, and he just hides it very well," a feminine voice purred. There was a sapphire-eyed, dark green furred lioness lying down next to Chiruwi. Now, there's a strange woman in my midst. "That's a good quality, but I've seen better," she snorted.

        I scoffed, "Well, I've seen lionesses with better coloring schemes."

        She gasped, "Oh! You snapped back at me! Vumi, are you gonna let him get away with that?!"

        "Calm down, Mwana," Vumi sighed.

        "Just who are you all?" I wondered.

The cheetah stepped forward and brashly exclaimed. "The name's Oya of the Wind! No one's faster than I am!"

        "I'm Chiruwi of Invithibility," Chiruwi replied.

        "Mwana of the Rain," the green lioness said proudly.

        "I believe you already know me, Legba the Trickster," the old lion finally grinned. "We're ALL diviners!"

        "'Diviners?' So, you _all_ have 'blessings' like Vumi as well?" I gasped with intrigue.

        "That is right, Mufasa," Vumi replied. "I've been waiting patiently for these mercenaries to arrive for several weeks. But, each one of them lived in different places in Africa. What you see now are five Diviners. Brekyirihunuade of Omniscience is outside right now with the remaining three. Altogether, we are the _Nine Diviners_."

        "I see. I can't believe Nuade's one of you," I sighed, bowing down my head.

        "You're not the only one," I heard Legba murmur to himself.

        "So, why have you brought me here?"

        Vumi replied, "Your resistance allowed my forces to grow. I want to negotiate with you one last time. Resist and you will surely die, even here if need be. But, I have so much respect for you; you helped me before. Don't throw my gratitude away for your petty ideals."

        "Ideal? Not wanting to die is an _ideal_?!" I snarled.

        "You want to cherish life. Tell me, was your life a wonderful one to live through?"

        "No, it wasn't. But…"

Argh! It's that sound again! Not now! My head began to throb in overwhelming pain. My legs trembled under the pain's weight. I tried hard to resist. I held my head and shook it violently, roaring out. It was too great. I felt faint. Suddenly, I began to drift into a daze while I felt myself falling…

    _…Singing…I heard…singing. I opened my eyes and rose to my feet. I gasped! I looked down from a cliff to see a gorgeous forest below me. I looked behind me to see a cave. I looked in and saw the walls covered in crystal. It was then that I found out what this place is. It's the Forbidden Cavern, the place where I 'saw my future.' The warmhearted singing continued. Is this place actually inhabited? I quickly ran down the same pathway against the cliff's wall. As soon as I made it at the bottom, I went into the forest. Shortly, I stopped and hid behind the trees once I saw something. I looked from my hiding place and saw many white lions in front of that same watering hole, singing in Zulu. But, the watering hole was a lot bigger than what I saw. It even has a big shrine in the middle. Water fell from the sides of the shrine into the pure pool of water. And all the white lions continue to sing their exotic melody. There were even small cubs singing along with them. This must be some sort of ritual, because the song felt more like a prayer. But, my Zulu is rusty, so I couldn't translate it. But, it was still a beautiful song sung by a race of lions I never saw before. Then, too preoccupied to notice, something ran at me and tackled me to the ground! I landed on my back, and, before I got back up, a white-furred paw held me down on my chest. I looked up and gasped once I looked upon the face of an angry Ombwiri!_

_    Ombwiri snarled down at me. "What do you think you're doing here? Are you one of them?"_

_        "One of whom?" I replied, surprised I actually spoke to her._

_        "No. You're not. I never saw you before in the pride. Forgive me."_

_        She calmed down and said, "No, that's okay; it's understandable. But, believe me, I mean no harm."_

_Ombwiri let me get back up on my feet. I shook my mane while she walked past me to look at the white lions from behind the trees. Then, that thought finally came to me. Ombwiri is a white lioness, so is she one of them? I walked next to her to watch them. "Are you curious?" Ombwiri smiled. "You're not from around here, are you?"_

_        "No, I'm not. I'm…just passing through," I answered._

_        "And you noticed them, right? Aren't they a mysterious group?"_

_        "You say that as if you don't live with them."_

_        "I don't. Well, I'm not sure. I was raised in a pride of golden lions as far as I can remember. But, I remember nothing about my past or my origin. So, maybe I am supposed to be with them. I sure do feel like I fit in better with them. My pride ridicules me because I'm different from them. But, these lions welcome me, not because I look like them but because I'm a lion, just like them."_

_        "Do you understand what they are singing?"_

_        "They sing about their blessings. Each white lion has an unnatural gift that God is believed to possess. They pray that they shall never use them for any reason. Everyone hates their gifts and wants God to take them back."_

_        "So, they want to be normal, treated like equals," I deduced._

_        "Exactly. I hear stories that they have been shunned by other lions because they fear them. Others want their powers for themselves. So, the white lions hid themselves here and called it home. Lions from the outside know this place as the 'Forbidden Area.'"_

_        "The Forbidden Area?"_

_        "Right now, King Vumi knows about this place and wants the powers to be the ultimate pride with no rival and infinite life. I want to protect these lions from him, but I'm a terrible warrior. I can't even make them leave this place."_

_        "Well, it is their home. No lion really wants to leave his or her home. And even if they did, where can they go to avoid something like that again?"_

_        "Yes, that's what every white lion told me. I just wish I could do more…to protect these innocent beings," she sighed._

_        "I'm sorry," I murmured._

_I bowed down my head and exhaled deeply. Then, at my surprise, Ombwiri got under my chin and rose up with me over her head. She nuzzled me and purred, "Thank you for listening to me."_

_        "Um…of course," I purred back…_

    …I regained consciousness, but I didn't want to wake up just yet. I felt the most invigorating massage over my head. I purred like I did in that dream. Finally, I opened my eyes slightly and smiled. But, that smile quickly left me once I saw Vumi next to me, petting over my head. I lifted my head and shoved his paw away. "You shouldn't move so suddenly after passing out," he whispered.

        I scowled, "Hmph! Now where am I?"

I sat up and looked around to see that I'm now in a room where little light shone from the seams of the walls. "This is my den," Vumi answered. As I looked around, I looked toward the opening of the den and spotted a familiar silhouetted figure. I saw those familiar outlandish pupils and that slender body. It was a lioness I knew, but she ran away as soon as I saw her. "Zira?!" I gasped.

        "No, you are mistaken," Vumi said. "That was not Zira."

        "But, those eyes…that figure…that match Zira perfectly."

        "It's amazing how much twin sisters look alike, isn't it?"

        "What?"  
Twin sister? Wait; I remembered the story Zira told me before. "So, _you're_ the one who abducted Zira's sister," I deduced.

        "Abducted? I merely retrieved her," Vumi laughed heartily.

        "I assume Zira doesn't know."

        "We were mates, but that doesn't mean she knows everything about me."

I bowed down my head. "You must be happy."

        "What's that?"

        "Having what you always wanted: ultimate power and infinite life. That's why Father was unable to kill you, wasn't it? You possibly might have faked your wounds when we first met."

        "No. I have not faked a moment back then. But, how did you that much?"

I didn't answer that question directly. "Tell me; why are you doing all this?" I asked. "Why do you kill?"

        "I do not kill. I purify."

        "All lies. You kill."

        Vumi sat up next to me and sighed, "You still do not understand. Purification is taking the old and reforming it into the new. Purification is like recreation. You do not die; you are _reborn_."

        "Reborn?"

        "Exactly. No one is of one soul. The Circle of Life is broken, Mufasa. I only fight to fix it. I want to turn this hellhole into a heavenly paradise! In relative terms, all of our powers will 'destroy' this world and bring life to a new and better world! Don't you see?!"

I was stunned. So, _this_ is his true motive? I had no idea until he finally explained it to me. Was he so mad at this world that he would destroy all of us to bring a new one? He wrapped a shoulder around my neck and purred to me, stuck in his dreams. "Don't you see? A perfect world where everyone is one…_that_ would be life, my friend! We can all start anew with lives we all dreamed we had in place of the miserable ones we have now. _That_ is life to look forward to!"

        "A perfect life…a life we dream of," I murmured hesitantly.

        He released me and purred, "Do you understand my intentions _now_? Do you realize that _you're_ the antagonist of this boring drama? You prevent me from performing the only available act to bring complete happiness."

He brings harm, and yet he doesn't. I pondered over this for a moment. Was all of this really for nothing? Was I the bad guy the whole time? Wait. I had my answer. It was right after I heard their voices again…

_"I don't…want to die." _

_"I just wish I could do more…"_

_"Son, I want you to live your life to its fullest, no matter what. Because, even if you die, you will die knowing you were truly happy."_

_"I have…no regrets."_

    Ombwiri and Father reminded me of who Vumi is. I walked a few steps from him. I went over the issue one more time. Then, I shortly made up my mind. "You know what?" I purred. I looked over my shoulder with a warmhearted smile. "If you weren't a crazy old fool, I would've taken your side."

        Vumi was taken aback. "What?"

        "There are ones who lived wonderful lives…and ones who want to make their own lives better for the sake of happiness. Would you really take away their lives as well? I doubt that God is that unfair."

        "But, you…"

        "I _know_ how my life has been! But, it's mine and no one else's. Besides, just because parts of my life has been miserable, that doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed it. If you take all that away from me, I can never forgive you!"

That was my answer. I refused to side with Vumi once again. And he looked severely disappointed. "After all my offers, you still resist me," he said. He walked a few steps closer to me and stopped again. "I really wanted us to be friends," he said, raising his right paw over his head. He was going to strike me. But, before any one of us made a move, the old voice of Brekyirihunuade called out. "Lord Vumi!"

        Vumi let down his arm and cried back, "What is it, Nuade?! I'm busy!"

        "There are intruders, and they are pushing the pride back rather quickly!"

        "What?!"

Intruders? I blinked after the moment I thought about it. It had to be them! Suddenly, Vumi ran out of the den, leaving me behind. I went to the entrance of the den and looked down to see him run down the pathway that led outside the den. He completely forgot about me. This was working out too perfectly. 

        "You're hard to break, aren't you?" someone said.

    I looked over to the right and spotted that same lioness from before again, the one that resembled Zira. Now that I've got a good look at her, this lioness has a much darker brown fur coat than Zira and seemingly untainted brown eyes. I wonder if it's true what Vumi said about her. "Do you know Zira?" I asked.

        "Zira. That name brings back so many memories."

        "So, you _are_ her sister?"

        "I am Dziva of Benevolence. And you are Mufasa, am I correct?"

        "Yes. You look sad, my dear. Out of place, if you will."

        "Maybe I am. For some reason, I could never bring myself to leave this place. Every time I try, I always walk back here."

        "I can't say that makes much sense."

It seems as if I could trust this girl. She definitely gives off that innocent aura. Dziva blinked, "Why are you staring at me?"

        "I was thinking…do you want to try and escape again?"

        "Are you saying that _you_ are?"

        "Do you trust me?"

The lioness looked at me thoughtfully. Skeptically, she replied, "I got caught, and I suffered many times. Why would this be any different?"

        "Answer my question," I answered. "Do you trust me?"

She thought it over once more. But, I couldn't waste too much time here. "You don't have to leave. You can stay. But, think twice about standing before me. If you do, you will become my enemy." With that, I started to run off. But, Dziva leapt in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "Please don't leave me here," she pleaded.

        "That's more like it. Now, come."

With Dziva behind me, we ran off elsewhere to find a way to escape while Vumi and the others are distracted.

    A moment later, Dziva and I walked down a pathway next to the sand dome's wall. Beams of sunlight shone through the holes in it. As I looked outside, I saw the afternoon sky over a large barren land with few living organisms. So, that was the Shadowlands. As I walked on, I soon noticed someone in front of me, sitting there and looking toward the land through a single hole. It was a lion with a black mane and brown fur with crimson eyes with _no_ pupils. "Doomed. There is no future for this land," he said. "None at all."

        I walked to him and said, "Is that what you think of this place?"

The lion stared at me with those _strange_ eyes as I walked over to him. He looked away and sighed, "That's what I believe this whole world is. I see nothing but sorrow and despair. I see no love. I see no friendship. I see no families. It's all false. Imagination."

        "Why do you look at so little details and paint such a huge, depressing picture?" I wondered.

        "It's how life has been for me. It's how life has been for everyone."

        "You are mistaken. Life is not the same as yours."

        "Life is living. We all live. We all have the same life."

        I sighed, "That's a very odd definition of 'life,' if you ask me."

The lion didn't reply, got up on his feet, and walked away. Puzzled, I watched him go. I looked toward Dziva and wondered, "Dziva, who was that?"

        She replied, "That is Musso of Disorder. He has no fighting ability, but it's said that he's a living curse. I never seen his power before, but Vumi said he has the power to bring sadness and disorder wherever he goes."

Despite whether he has power or not, I fail to understand why he speaks about his life being like everyone else's. I didn't understand. Probably I wasn't meant to understand the likes of him. After all, I have a more realistic definition of the matter. Right now, I have more urgent things to do.

        _"Mufasa! Psst! Mufasa!"_

    I looked over to the dune walls and smiled in relief to see a few of my pride lionesses led by Kigali on the other side! "Kigali!" Then, I gasped shortly when I spotted the darker coats of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed! I walked to the wall and looked out the hole to see Kigali's beautiful face. "I'm so glad you're all right," she purred.

        "I'm just glad you can make it," I replied.

        "Thanks to Zazu."

        "But…what is the meaning of this?" I wondered, looking toward the canine trio behind her.

Kigali looked toward them and turned back to me, scowling to herself. "Believe me, we didn't want all the hyenas to come with us," she said.

        "Hey! What's that mean?!" Banzai cried.

        "Shut up, Banzai!" Shenzi whispered through her fangs. "We're trying to break Mufasa outta this slammer _quietly_!"

        "You're really here to help me?" I awed.

        "Don't get us wrong, hairball," Shenzi said. "I care about you as much as I care that you're the _Lion King_. But, this is way bigger than the both of us. I can't waste my time fighting you when this Vumi punk is trying to kill us all. So, believe it or not, the pack and I want to fight beside you and your pride. Besides, I owe you for saving me before."

        I nodded in agreement, "I understand. Thank you, Shenzi."

        "Hold on; I think we can dig a way under the dune," Kigali said.

With that, Kigali, two other lionesses, and the hyenas began to dig. To make this faster, I came closer to the wall and began to dig as well. "Oh, Mufasa!" Dziva gasped. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Dziva backing away from Legba!

    I quickly turned around and snarled. Legba growled, "I knew you would try to escape. Well, I won't let you!" He charged at me with claws unsheathed. I crouched down, ready to meet the old lion in combat once again. But, suddenly, Dziva tackled him onto his side! I gasped, "Dziva?"

        She looked back to me and purred, "You keep digging. I'll hold Legba back."

I had no time to argue with her. I just had to trust her. I nodded and went back to digging. As I dug, I heard Legba and Dziva fight each other. "You fool! Why are you helping him?!" Legba roared.

        "I never wanted to stay here! This time, I will escape and see my sister again!" Dziva roared back.

        "How dare you! Argh!"

I briefly stopped digging and looked back to the battle. Dziva had clawed Legba hard in the ground and leapt over him. They wrestled around briefly before the lioness struck him again over the face once he was pinned down. Legba pushed her away with his feet and went after her with a great roar. He swiped at Dziva, but she easily dodged by sliding to the right. Then, she followed up by leaping on his back, sinking his fangs in him. Legba soon bucked her off, but Dziva quickly went on the attack, rapidly swiping across his face. What stamina! What agility! Zira was right about her. What an incredible fighter. I kept digging a while longer. And sure enough, the lionesses, the hyenas, and I made a hole under the dune! "Dziva!" I called. She looked back briefly and nodded back to me. Then, she swiped him again to push Legba back and went after me. I already crawled through the hole and was greeted by nuzzles from my fellow lionesses. "Where are the others now?" I wondered.

        "Sarabi and the rest of the pride, as well as the whole pack of hyenas, are fighting back the Shadowlanders while we head here to find you and help you escape," Kigali replied. "She'll only pull back once she hears your roar."

        "Is that all?" I chuckled.

With that, I threw my head to the sky and roared my loudest. I held out my roar for a while before I let it die down. Immediately, I faintly heard Sarabi's roar as a reply. It was nice to hear her voice again. "Argh! Damn you!" I looked over to see Legba trying to get through the hole we made. But, Dziva held him back by clawing at him and throwing dirt in his face. "That's enough, Dziva! Let's go!" I cried. After Dziva finally pull away, we all ran away, far away from that sand dune. I looked back to see Legba watching us go. It looked like we made our escape. But, soon, I plan to return.

****

    Far from the Shadowlands, I waited at an oasis for the pride to arrive while Kigali and the others got acquainted with Dziva. I went to take a drink for the wet pool of water. After taking a sip, I took the moment to see my reflection. I didn't know for sure, but I thought that was another lion facing me. I couldn't put my claw on it, but I looked different somehow. Just then, my reflection broke under the ripples in the pool. I looked to see the three hyenas rudely making waves in the water with their paws. I frowned, "Excuse you!"

        Banzai laughed, "You can't roar at us for wrecking your concentration. That would be pretty selfish."

        "You're right. So, I'll do _this_."

Then, with a powerful swipe, I splashed a great amount of water over all three of them. I chuckled in amusement while they looked at me angrily…except for Ed. He just laughed, and Shenzi slapped him across the jaw to make him silent. "_You're_ laughing?" Shenzi said to me. "That's a new one! The first time I saw you, you were anything but." She may have been right. I think I was just a cub when it was the last time I laughed full-heartedly. And it was before I stepped foot into that pool…

    …Suddenly, I heard one of the lionesses cry, "Here they come!" I turned around and saw the pride heading our way with Shenzi's pack of hyenas right behind them. We all came out the oasis and waved to them to come this way. As they came closer, I saw my Sarabi leading them. I smiled in relief and ran to her. "Oh! Mufasa!" she cried. I came at her, and we immediately nuzzled each other. "Don't scare me like that again. I was worried silly," she purred.

        "It's all right, really," I answered.

        "Sire!"

I looked up to see Zazu flying down to me. I smiled proudly at him and let him perch on my shoulder. "Mission accomplished, sire!" he saluted.

        "Excellent work, Zazu," I nodded warmly. "You will graciously rewarded for your work."

        "Oh, your praise is more than enough."

        "Nonsense. There was no way my plan would've worked without you. I am _so_ proud of you."

Respectively and gently, I nuzzled my nose under Zazu's beak. "Sire," I heard him say in awe. After I pulled away, he blinked at me in surprise. "I don't believe you _ever_ showed any affection like that to me before."

        "Mufasa…" Sarabi purred.

I looked toward and saw her eyes gleaming with awe. It was as if she was more attracted to me, but I wasn't sure why. "You're…different somehow…but in a good way," she said.

        "Are you sure? I don't feel any different," I replied.

        "I'm sure of it."

        "I see it, too," someone added.

Busara suddenly appeared right next to me and looked me in the eyes. "It's as if your eyes are clearer than they were before," he said. "They're like a calm pool of water."

        "Water?" I repeated.

        "Maybe it's just me, but you seem perfectly calm and detached. You're not the Mufasa I met for the first time."

It's starting to make sense to me now. I _was_ different somehow. I don't feel so disturbed and cold like I once did. The feelings I had because of my depression were nonexistent. It was as if I never experienced depression at all. Now, I feel…warm. I felt relaxed, full of ease. I felt so loose and bouncy. And my strength…I never felt so strong before. I was mentally aware of my strength now. I was now aware of my limits. My temper was still there. I could feel its heat boiling deep within me. But, that was even stranger since I never felt my rage in me before until it came to the surface. This was it. This was what Rafiki was trying to tell me. _This_ was equanimity.


	10. Entry 213: Sisters

**_Entry 213: "Dziva & Zira" (Part 2)_**

    That night, we all returned to Pride Rock. The lionesses went into the den to rest. I was sitting at the promontory, looking at the black sky. My mother wasn't out tonight. She must be hiding behind those clouds, playing games with me like always. "Hey, Mufasa," someone called. I looked over my shoulder and saw Zira walking up to me. "Oh, good evening, Zira," I greeted. "I didn't see with the rest of the pride before."

        She nodded and whispered meekly, "I was left to watch the cubs. I…um…can't thank you enough for bringing my sister back."

        "You're welcome."

Zira made this small grin at me. I even saw a light hint of blushing over her cheeks. She never looked at me like that before. She looked mystified…curious. "Ahem!" someone quietly growled. Zira looked back and sighed. "Gotta go. Talk to ya later, big boy," she purred, winking at me. Then, she walked off in her usual attractive and provocative strut and headed towards Taka. After she walked by him, he gave me this…filthy and disgruntled glare. What's with him now? He's been looking at me like that after my planned rescue. I just didn't know why. He didn't seem worried for me at all or even grateful that I'm safe. Taka took Zira into the den while Dziva was sitting there watching them go. She looked over to me and approached me. "You have a little brother," she quietly purred.

        I nodded, "We can't be more in common than that."

Dziva. Her stature greatly surpassed Zira's. I never saw that much muscle over a lioness before in my life. And she's also a stupendous warrior. She bested even the likes of Legba. But, that brought about one question. Why couldn't she escape Vumi's lair if she was capable of fighting like that? I have my deepest trust in her, but I will still keep an eye on her. It was far too suspicious.

    Dziva's ears bowed down. Her face quickly looked discouraged. "What's wrong?" I wondered.

        "You don't trust me. I know that look," she murmured.

        "You misunderstand. I never pass unfair judgment over anyone."

        "I really must go. You can't be safe with me around."

        "Don't talk like that. I welcome you to sleep with the pride tonight with open arms."

Then, after I stood up, I walked beside her and slightly looked down her deep brown eyes. I quietly purred to her to come with me. I walked off with Dziva reluctantly following me. Sarabi climbed up the promontory after the last of the lionesses and walked to my side. Our bodies pushed against each other as we stepped into the den. We walked by the sleeping lionesses and made our way to our sleeping rock. Waiting for us was a joyfully crying Zuhura. She came to me and hugged my right arm tightly, softly crying into it. I purred reassuringly, "Don't worry. Daddy's okay."

        She looked up at me with flushed eyes and whispered, "I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't see you again."

        "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you. Understand?"

She sniffled and nodded with a halfhearted smile. "Come on, time to sleep," I said. With that, all three of us went to our sleeping rock. I lied down with Sarabi on my right side and Zuhura on my left. Sarabi and I head-nuzzled each other and kissed while Zuhura pushed deep into my furry belly before drifting off to sleep. Finally, the pride began to rest for the night…

        _"Daddy? Daddy, wake up."_

    I slightly opened my eyes and saw Zuhura frantically pushing against my belly to wake me. I yawned and snarled at her softly. "Zuhura, what are you doing up? You should be asleep."

        "But, I had a weird dream," she murmured.

        "It was just a dream. You're fine now."

        "But, I keep having a strange dream about that creepy Vumi and this pretty white lioness."

That opened my eyes there. I stared at her incredulously and whispered, "_You're_ having a dream about Ombwiri too?"

        "Yeah, that's her name. What, did you dream about her, too?"

        "I can't say I haven't."

I couldn't believe it. My little Zuhura was having similar dreams about Ombwiri's past as well? It didn't make sense to me. What purpose does Zuhura have knowing about this old story? Then, it hit me!

    _…I…I saw you…and everyone one we all knew…drowning in blood. The same fire from before destroyed the land, and I…was alone. I was struck with fear to see you, Busara, Sarafina, Zazu, and everyone dead, but I nearly died when I saw…when I saw our little girl ripped apart…_

    I remembered Sarabi's nightmare from before. I looked over to her and watched her sleep peacefully next to me. Could that nightmare she told me about be a similar dream like mine and Zuhura's? "It was the second dream I had about Lady Ombwiri," Zuhura said. "In my first one, I saw Mom in it, too."

        "You what?" I gasped.

        "Yeah. Mom told me not to say anything about the dream and let her worry about it."

So, I was right. Sarabi _was_ having the same kind of dreams I was having. All three of us were. I wonder if anyone else were experiencing the same thing. But, I still wonder why Ombwiri was letting us see her past. Will it play a major purpose in the future?

        _"GWOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!"_

    What a chilling shriek! I stood up immediately once I heard that sound. Zuhura shivered in worry, "Wh…wh…what was that?" I navigated through the crowd of sleeping lionesses and ran outside the den. Out on the promontory, I looked around and saw nothing. Then, I quickly turned around and scaled up to the top of Pride Rock. There, in the center of the now visible full moon, I could barely see Dziva, Taka, and Zira up there. "Zira!!" I heard Taka roar. I gasped once I saw Zira plummeting down from the top, dropping like a falling star. I ran under where she will land and stood over my hind legs. Zira fell into my arms and brought me down to the floor. But, I successfully broke her fall and saved her. I got onto my feet and helped the shaken Zira up. She looked up at me and purred in relief, "Thank you."

        I nodded and immediately asked, "What's going on up there?"

        "Dziva…" Zira quietly growled.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure slowly stepped down the pathway that led up to the top. It was Dziva! But, from what I seen, she looked different. There are black patches around her now reptilian-like golden eyes. She had this crazed grin over her muzzle, and a white crescent moon symbol briefly glowed on her forehead. "Dziva? What's wrong?" I wondered. She didn't answer. She snarled salaciously and slurped her lips, directing her attention towards me. Then, she suddenly dashed at me!

    Zira quickly got onto her feet and jumped in between the both of us. Dziva immediately stopped her aggression and stared at us. "Mufasa, stay back," Zira said. "Let _me_ take care of her."

        "What? But, Zira…"

        "I insist! I _demand_ that you let me fight her!"

Zira gave this provoked, determined expression. She was so eager to fight her sister that even if I say 'no,' she'll run into battle anyway. So, I gave in. I had to trust her. "As you wish," I said. With that, Zira stepped forward and faced Dziva, the both of them snarling at each other. As I looked on, I looked over my shoulder to see the pride awake and watching. The two sisters circled around over the rocky floor underneath them, staring each other deep in their pupils. Their similarities in appearance couldn't be more obvious when I look at them. But, the true question is if Zira can defeat her sister, a feat she never had the chance to realize. I was about to receive my answer.

    Dziva roared out and went onto the offensive in one giant leap. But, Zira was ready as she ducked down and leapt under the soaring lioness. Zira caught her by sinking her fangs into her neck and taking her down onto the floor. But, Dziva easily swiped her away. The younger lioness slid over the promontory floor briefly before she recovered onto her feet. She dashed after her older counterpart and scratched over her forehead, stripping small strands of fur from her. Dziva leapt and briefly stood on her hind legs to swipe at Zira. Zira stood up as well and pushed her paws into Dziva's shoulders. They roared and clawed over each other's bodies. Then, Dziva swung her head under one of Zira's right hooks into her face, head-butting her in her nose. Zira staggered backward and fell onto her back. Dziva leapt over her and assaulted her with multiple strikes from her claws. "Zira!" I heard Taka cry out.

        "She's losing ground fast," Busara observed.

        "Zira! Hang in there!" Sarafina cried.

I still had my faith in Zira's abilities. I knew Dziva is a very powerful lioness, but I also knew Zira can win this. She wasn't fighting just to stop the berserk Dziva; she was fighting to prove herself to her. She had a driving motivation to win, and that's her strongest asset. Sometimes, I wished Taka was like that. "Don't give up, Zira!" I cheered. At that moment, Zira finally caught one of Dziva's relentless strikes with her left paw and used her feet to push her back. Zira leapt back onto her feet the moment Dziva gracefully landed on her feet. The two sisters stopped their battle for a brief moment to catch their breath. "Good job, Zira! You pushed her back and won!" Sarafina cheered enthusiastically.

        "Way to go, Aunty Zira!" Zuhura and Kayura cried simultaneously.

As the rest of the pride cheered, I grinned, impressed by Zira's save. "Not bad, Zira. She almost had you," I said.

        Zira turned back to me with a reassured smile and snorted, "Hmph. Dziva and I haven't even started yet."

        "That's right," Dziva finally growled hideously. "This time around, 'Dziva of Malevolence' will _not_ hold back."

Dziva of _Malevolence_? She called her 'Benevolence' before. Could _that_ be her 'blessing?' To become an overpowered berserker?

    Dziva and Zira roared as they charged into battle once again. They met in a bone-crushing headbutt, bounced away, and attacked again. Then, before Dziva could move, Zira swiped over her jaw hard! Zira repetitively slashed her claws over her sister, pushing her back. It looked like Zira was taking control, but Dziva wasn't defending herself at all. Suddenly, after one swipe from Zira, Dziva quickly slithered under the attack to get right behind her! Then, she tackled her in her side and knocked her off the promontory! I gritted my teeth as I watched Zira fall off the edge. "Oh no! Zira!" everyone collectively gasped. Dziva leapt off after her, and I ran to the edge to see what had happened. I looked to see that Zira laid motionlessly over the rocks below with Dziva hovering over her. She must of hit the rocks hard; I saw a long tear of blood falling from her body down the rocks to the ground. Taka ran to my side and gasped once he saw the sight. "Mufasa, how could you!" he snarled at me. "You should've never let Zira fight her alone!"

        "It's not over yet," I calmly replied.

We both looked down to see Dziva walking back in shock to see Zira slowly rising to her feet! I knew she would be okay. "She's still standing," Taka murmured in awe.

        "How dare you…" Dziva snarled. "How _dare_ you stand up before me, Zira? You are weak. WEAK!!"

Dziva swiped at Zira who leapt right over her. Zira landed on the grass perfectly and turned around towards Dziva. The older sister looked over her shoulder with crazed, beady eyes. "We've only become reunited just this day, and you suddenly think you can beat me? Sister, I thought you were more respectful than that." She spun around and leapt at Zira with a wild cry! "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!!"

        "Zira, move!" Taka cried.

It was too late. The two sisters locked arms and wrestled each other, trying to push the other back onto her back. It looked even fro where I stood, but Dziva's physical strength was too incredible for Zira to take. Dziva pushed into Zira's belly, and Zira coughed up blood as she began to lose her balance on her hind legs. "Hang in there!" I roared. Dziva waved her paw over her head and swiped it across Zira, knocking her down onto the grass below. She followed and leapt over her. They rolled all about the ground, heading away the kingdom gradually as seconds past. I wanted a better look, so I ran to climb down Pride Rock. Everyone already thought about that and was heading down as well. I climbed down with the crowd of lionesses and leapt onto a tall rock to watch. We all awed the intense battle as Dziva crazily assaulted Zira, but Zira kept returning the attacks in full force, her very eyes roaring in scorching rage. It was incredible. This whole battle was incredible.

    The pride and I couldn't look away from the intensity that was this battle. I heard Rhodesia awe, "I never seen Zira fight like this before."

        "She really wants to win," Sarafina added.

        "When this battle started, it was a personal one," Busara said.

Dziva clawed Zira hard under her chin and sent her flying into the huge rock that supported the promontory of Pride Rock. Dziva ran at her and slashed her left and right, pushing her back into the rocky wall behind her. Zira couldn't break this specific assault. She was trapped. Everyone panicked, "Oh no! Zira! Get out of there! Hurry! Do something! Come on!" But, Zira absolutely couldn't. Her head was bashing against the wall after each strike. I was worried about Zira, but I couldn't help be worry about Dziva as well. Sweat ran down this woman's face as she attacked. She was drawing blood, but a bit of her own was flying everywhere. If she kept this up, she would burn herself out. "Dziva is wearing down as fast as Zira is," Sarabi said observantly.

        "Zira has to get out of there!" Sarafina said worriedly.

        "If no one's going to stop this fight, _I_ will!" Taka declared.

I looked down to see that Taka was about to run into the fray. I leapt from my rock and landed in his way, stopping him. "What are you doing?! Are you just going to let her die out there?!" he fussed at me.

        "I promised Zira that I will not interfere in her fight, and I won't let anyone else interfere either. This is something she has to do herself, regardless of the consequences. If you really love Zira, you would respect that more than anyone."

Then, I quickly turned around once I heard Zira's roar. She was now able to use her arms to swipe at Dziva's attacks as a defense. Then, she struck her over the face and finally pushed her back onto her side. Zira's arms shook violently as she watched her sister get back up. She laughed, "Do you see, Dziva? I've gotten a lot better since we last fought."

        But, Dziva laughed back at her, "My victory is already insured."

        "What?"

        "Look at that wall."

We all looked toward the wall Zira was pinned to before. We were in shock to find a huge stain of blood over it! "By the God! Zira lost _that_ much blood from that assault?" I thought.

        "After losing that much blood, it won't be long until Zira eventually passes out…or worse," Sarabi said.

        "It looks like you lose again, dear sister," Dziva grinned. "Why don't you just give up and save yourself from possible death?"

Zira bowed down her head and let out a deep breath she held in for so long. She looked back up with a somewhat villainous grin. "I will continue fighting until the bitter end."

        "What?!" Dziva gasped.

        "No, Zira! Back away now!" Sarafina cried.

        "Aunty Zira!" the cubs cried.

        "She can do it," Busara said. "You believe she can as well, don't you, Mufasa?"

I turned back toward Busara and nodded in reply. "How can you both be so sure?" Taka said.

        "Zira is fully aware of the risks she has to take if she wants to win," Busara explained wisely. "But, this is what fighting is all about. You must be willing to push yourself past your limits. That lioness there is a breathing example of the perfect warrior."

Busara was absolutely right. If I can't fight as aggressively as her, I could never beat Vumi or anyone else that opposed me. If I was going to win, I would have to be like her when I fight. It's ironic. The last time Zira was so…inspiring, I lost my whole personality to the 'beast.' But now, she made a more positive impression over me. I was truly inspired to make myself a better lion.

    Under the deep night sky, the two sisters continued their battle. Dziva bared her large fangs and sunk them in Zira's neck. But, Zira bucked her off her back and swiped her over her head, knocking her onto the ground. Dziva got back up and clawed back, but Zira easily dodged it and attacked again. She managed to tackle Dziva in her side and sent her crashing into the ground headfirst. Dziva weakly got back up, blood running from her wounded nose. Both sisters snarled at each other savagely and ran at each other at full speed. This was it. This was the final clash that will decide the victor. I was so stuck to the battle that I failed to notice a little thing like a dark cloud slowly hiding away the moon again. The moonlight quickly disappeared until everything was completely dark around us. The lionesses met in a great clash, both striking each other in the jaw! The moment was so critical, I could swear that time slowed down again so I can clearly see the powerful sight. A mix of blood and sweat dispersed in the air as the two lionesses sent each other flying backwards. Simultaneously, Dziva and Zira fell over the ground on their backs and lied there. It was finally over. It was a draw.

    Taka quickly ran to Zira's side and nudged her face to wake her. I walked over to them and examined the two fighters. They were both knocked out, all right. But, I noticed a change in Dziva. Now, her face was back to normal. The patches in her eyes and that crescent moon symbol over her forehead were both gone. Sarabi, Busara, Sarafina, and the pride circled around the two unconscious lionesses and reflected on the battle's aftermath. "What an incredible battle," Kigali purred. "I'm just glad it's over."

        "Weird," Sarafina said. "I wonder what made Dziva to go crazy like that."

        Taka answered, "Zira and I followed Dziva up the top of Pride Rock. She was looking at the sky until the moon finally came out. Right then, she began to act strangely."

I figured it out. "So, that's it," I said. "It was the moon. Dziva _did_ have a blessing like the others: a split personality, benevolence and malevolence. And malevolence will only come out after the glimpse of the moon."

        "That makes sense," Busara added. "The crescent moon on her forehead was an obvious clue. So, once she looks into the moon, she suddenly becomes an adrenalized berserker. Maybe that's why Vumi let us go so easily."

        I continued, "Maybe. But, knowing that much, I suggest a detailed outcome of this fight. The moon disappeared just before these two met in one last charge. Dziva must have turned back to normal just before she collided with Zira."

        "So, after her transformation subsided, so did her adrenalized strength," Busara nodded.

        "So, I got lucky."

We all looked to see that Zira had awoken. She panted softly and purred easily, "I guess I couldn't beat her after all." Then, she passed out once again. I only smiled warmheartedly down at her. I truly believed that she was the real winner of the fight. She proved herself to be a fine warrior. I'm sure the next time she fights, she'll be even stronger.


	11. Entry 214: Signs of the Final Battle

**_Entry 214: "Signs of the Last _****_Battle_****_" (Part 1)_**

    As Father hovered in the great blue skies, giving warmth to the lands from above, I sat near Rafiki's baobab tree patiently. Before I went to sleep last night, Busara and I brought Dziva and Zira to Rafiki to care for their wounds. As I waited, I saw Zazu flutter down to me. I was expecting him. "There you are, Zazu," I purred in greeting.

        "I came as fast as I could when Queen Sarabi told me that you requested me," the hornbill replied, perching on my shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

        "I ask of you to do something for me; it's very important, and I know you can carry it out faster than I can. I want you to make a big announcement over the Pridelands that the Lion King requests a conference with all the animals of the Pridelands, every single one of them."

        "_Every_ single one of them?" Zazu gasped.

        "I'm sorry I ask so much of you."

        "No, no, it's not that, sire. I just wonder why you want a conference with all the animals of the Pridelands all of a sudden."

        "You will find out in due time, my friend."

        "Well, it will take a bit of time, but I'll get it done. When do you want them to meet?"

        "Immediately."

        "At once, sire!"

With that, Zazu quickly leapt from my shoulder and flew to the skies to carry out my order. After he left, Rafiki leapt from his tree and landed in front of me. "This is your first time to have a conference with all the animals," he pointed out.

        "I know that. But, Vumi's terror must end once and for all. Will I expect you to attend?"

        "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied coyly.

        I chuckled, "So, how are the girls?"

        "Why not ask them yourself?"

I looked behind Rafiki to see the twins walking over to us. I walked right past him and went to them with a relieved smile. There were the usual leaf patches over Zira's wounds. However, because she sustained a great amount of damage and lost a lot of blood, her patches looked a lot tighter than the patches I used to get. As for Dziva, she had less patches because she didn't have as much wounds as her sister did. But, I noticed that she was now wearing an ancient rock necklace around her neck. "Dziva, Zira, are you two doing better?" I asked.

        "I have to admit, the monkey can work miracles," Zira shrugged.

Dziva silently nodded in agreement. "What's that over your neck?" I asked her.

        Rafiki replied for her, "It's an enchanted necklace designed to seal abnormalities in the wearer's body. My brother, the medicine man before me, passed it down to me, but I never used it. Hopefully, it will work for Dziva and her…condition."

        "I see."

Dziva bowed down her head shamefully before me. I took my right paw and softly put it over her shoulder. I purred, "I'm just glad you're okay now."

        "Why do you still treat me like that? I told you…I couldn't be trusted," she purred back with guilt.

        "Yes, you did," I acknowledged. "That other side of you…_is_ a part of you. But, I still believe that you're a good person just tangled in Vumi's twisted web."

I pulled my paw away from Dziva's shoulder and reached under her chin to pull her head up at eye level. As she beamed at me with those deep brown eyes, I smiled at her. "I can just see the goodness in you when I look in your eyes. I couldn't see anyone's true goodness before, but…now I do. You mean so well; you wouldn't insist to stay away from me for my sake if it weren't true. I see a gentle soul and a fierce and spirited warrior before me; I see…a friend."

        "We're…friends?" Dziva repeated softly in awe.

I nodded. I spoke the truth; I meant every word. But, it's amazing that I can see someone through their eyes. This was how Sarabi saw into me before. She wasn't the only one who can see so well, after all. Dziva stared at me with questions in her eyes. Finally, she shut her eyes and smiled the widest grin I ever saw over her. She walked into my mane and nestled her head under my chin affectionately. "You are really something else," I heard her gently say.

        "Aw, isn't friendship beautiful?" Rafiki teased.

        "Funny. I see a hell of a lot more than _that_," Zira grinned.

Dziva suddenly chuckled to herself and turned toward Zira, playing coy. "Was that jealousy in your voice?" she smiled. Instantly, Zira scoffed and looked away. I chuckled, "See? There's that spirit now."

        "Yeah, she's definitely acting like her old self," Zira murmured.

        "Hmph! You haven't changed much either," Dziva scoffed. "You're still that 'twig' since the last time I saw you."

I was amused by Dziva's little nickname for Zira. It honestly fitted her well because Zira _was_ small and lank in stature in comparison to Dziva. And Zira apparently did _not_ like being called that. "Stop calling me a 'twig!'" she snarled.

        "Well, I thought you would put some meat on those bones by now. I guess I was wrong. You can never defeat me with tactics alone."

        Zira rolled her eyes and scowled, "Whatever."

        "Now then, Zira needs to stay a bit longer with Rafiki. But, I'm ready to go back to Pride Rock if you are, Mufasa."

        "Very well," I nodded. "I'll see you both soon then."

Rafiki nodded in reply. With that, Dziva and I walked off together, making our way back to the kingdom.

    Dziva and I marched across the great Pridelands that spread for several miles. As we walked, I saw Zazu soar by across the skies. He was making the announcement. _"Attention! Attention, citizens of the Pridelands! King Mufasa proclaims a big conference at Pride Rock! Report immediately! I repeat, report immediately!"_ He continued that message until his voice disappeared like he disappeared from my sight. I couldn't help but be excited. I wondered if everyone would even come to this conference. I honestly hoped they will.

    Several minutes went by before Dziva and I made it back to Pride Rock. Like a gentlemen, I let Dziva climb up to the promontory before I did. There, Busara was resting against the right of side of the den entrance. He opened his eyes and looked up to see me. "Oh, you're back," he said. "And you too, Dziva. Are you feeling better?"

        "Oh, I'm…fine," Dziva replied. "But…after all I did last night…"

        "Don't worry about it. Knowing Rafiki, he probably did something about that."

The lion rose up to his feet and gave Dziva a warm grin. "Besides, if Mufasa can trust you, so can I."

        "Oh, Busara…"

        "See, even Busara considers you a friend. And he's someone who tends to repel than attract."

        "What was that?" Busara scowled.

        "Nothing. So, did Sarafina drag you up here again?"

        "Not at all. I came to your assembly on my own decision, if you must know."

        "Is that right? Thank you."

        "So, tell me. What is this assembly about?"

        "You'll know soon enough. But, whatever the outcome, Vumi's threat will soon come to an end."

        "Sire!"

It was Zazu. After he called me, I watched fly down on the promontory floor in front of me, panting wearily. "I…I completed my task," he reported with exhaustion.

        "Thank you, Zazu. You look tired. Rest here for a while," I replied.

        "Yes, sire."

Without question, Zazu walked to the left side of the den's opening and nestled down comfortably there. "So we wait," Busara said.

        "Yes. We wait," I nodded.

I went to the tip of the promontory and lied down to look out toward the horizon. Zazu's task was completed. Now, I must wait until everyone comes…if they're coming.

    Minutes past quickly, but it seemed that it took forever. Everyone in the pride was behind me, either sitting together and lying around next to the promontory. Sarabi lied down next to me while we waited and waited. A few of us think that they probably wouldn't come. But, I told them to have a bit of faith. If they came to my presentation years ago, they should come for an assembly. I accept the fact that the other animals have lives of their own; they didn't even have to come to my presentation. But, that's my point. They didn't come to the presentation because of our authority over them. They came on their own accord out of pure respect and caring. We all don't have to be friends. We even hunt down some of those animals out there. But, every one of us never took each other for granted. Some of us even came to see the birth of a new generation of animals as well. It didn't matter whether we're lions, antelope, rhinos, or any other animal. We were part of the great Circle of Life.

        "What's that?"

    Sarabi spotted something coming our way. I looked out toward the horizon to see something coming our way. Sadly, it was just two figures, and I recognized them once I got a good look. "It's Rafiki and Zira," I purred. Growing tired of waiting, I yawned and brought crocodile tears to my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, as I wiped my eyes with my right arm, my ears twitched the moment I heard the trumpeting of an elephant! I looked back up and saw something following Rafiki and Zira. In the translucent cloud of dust and sand, elephants were marching after them! Thrilled, I rose up to my feet and exclaimed, "The elephants!" Sarabi stood up with a relieved smile. "Look! There's more!" As the pride and I looked on, many other species of animal were heading this way. There were zebras, antelope, gazelles, rhinos, giraffes, gnus, wildebeests, buffalo, cheetahs, birds, monkeys, and even Shenzi and the hyenas. I couldn't be more ecstatic than I was now. There were so many animals; there must be well over 200 of them. Either way, I was so happy that they came. I smiled to Sarabi, "They actually came."

        "I know. Now, I'm starting to get a bit nervous," she replied.

        "Just remember what this assembly's all about."

She nodded and looked back toward the incoming crowd. I couldn't help but admit I was a bit nervous as well. This _was_ my first time doing something like this since I became king, after all. But, after taking one giant breath, I wore my most serious visage and sat down with my body straight with dignity. Soon, the animals were gathered around Pride Rock. While Rafiki and Zira came to join the rest of the pride, everyone tried to get situated as quickly as they could and formed a large semi-circle before me. Naturally, the smaller animals, like the monkeys, were in the front and most of the larger ones were in the back, either the giraffes or the elephants. This was it. This was the assembly I requested. It was going to be a debate of opinions once I tell them what my proposal is. But, I believed I was ready for it. I had to be. It was a new challenge I had to overcome. So be it.

    The assembly has begun. "Fellow citizens of the Pridelands!" I announced, my voice echoing over them. "I thank you all for attending this assembly! Now then, I ask for your ears and listen to what I'm about to tell you! I'm sure that everyone is aware of the threat of the lion named Vumi! He plans to continue what he tried to do years ago when King Mohatu ruled this land! He plans to destroy this land and kill us all in his magical flames, claiming it to be 'purification!' This time, he and his pride of Shadowlanders has seven other supernatural allies that will stop at nothing to do what he sets out to do!"

        "_Seven_ of them?" an antelope gasped.

        "I had no idea there were others like Vumi out there!" a buffalo replied, equally surprised.

        Then, an elephant said, "We ought to know. One of those 'Diviners' is one of our own!"

        "Likewise!" a cheetah exclaimed. "That Oya! I can't believe he would turn against us like this!"

        "If there are that many freaks against us, we don't have a chance at all," a giraffe murmured in worry.

Every animal before me went off into conversation amongst each other. I knew they would react this way. But, I had to keep them under control. "Silence! Quiet, please!" I called out. Quickly, everyone became silent. As they stared at me, I saw numerous emotions already in their eyes. I saw fear, anger, anxiety, depression, and betrayal. As I watched, Sarabi continued on for me. "This is an emergency of the most serious nature! Not only are we in danger, every single one of you are as well! If Vumi has his way, we will not survive! They want to 'purify' us because they believe life now is nothing more than Hell itself! But, I strongly believe that he is wrong! The pride and I will fight for our very lives Vumi threatens to take away! And we want all of you to join us in the fight!" _That_ was my proposal. And it caught everyone by surprise by their obvious expressions, as I knew it would. I spoke once more. "Your voices deserve to be heard! We all must show Vumi that life is fine the way it is! If we all could band together, we shall not fail! But, it's ultimately your decision. You all can stand and fight or evacuate the land until the danger has past." The animals quietly talked amongst themselves about the issue. I patiently watched and waited until everyone came to a decision. But, one group was quick to answer, and that was the hyenas. "Well, we already made up our mind," Shenzi said. "We hyenas are gonna stay and fight!"

        "The cheetahs are staying, too!" the leader of the cheetahs exclaimed. "We will _never_ run and hide, especially from a traitor!"

        "I happen to like the life I live now, and I won't let Vumi take that away from me!" a zebra added.

        "Are you sure, brother?" another zebra said. "Foolishness will get you killed."

        "Are you a coward?"

        "Why should we risk our lives when we can easily run away?" a monkey murmured.

        "Then, go ahead and run," a buffalo snorted at him, scaring him. "You'll just die anyway if Vumi manages to succeed. He plans to 'purify' the whole continent, remember?"

        "That's why we have no choice but to fight," a wildebeest sighed. "There's no way around it."

        "What's the point in fighting them?" a female gazelle cried out. "They have special powers, and we don't! There's no way we can hope to win! Don't you get it? We're all gonna die, no matter what we do!"

        "Don't say that!" a bird said while perching over a giraffe's head. "Don't you want to fight for the life Vumi wants to destroy?"

        "He doesn't really want to destroy," a rhino said. "He said we would be reborn anew. Maybe life _would_ be better after we're reborn."

        "How would you know?" another rhino argued. "There's no guarantee that we would be 'purified' like Vumi said!"

        "Even if it is true, I don't want to lose what I have now!" the same zebra from before said.

        "If you're all so scared, we can fight alongside Mufasa ourselves!" Shenzi snarled. "We don't need you cowards pulling our weight!"

        "Go ahead and die then, you idiots!" a gnu sneered. "Die knowing you fought for your lives with honor!"

That was enough. "Stop that! That's enough arguing!" I roared. Everyone gradually stopped fighting each other and looked back to me. New emotions were in their faces. I saw bitterness, eagerness, and hopelessness. But, I still saw fear most of all. It was about time that they learn about _my_ opinion. "I am aware that we against God's very powers themselves. And personally…I don't care. Just because they have these' blessings' doesn't mean they are any different from the rest of us. We are all animals in the great Circle of Life. If you consider them different, we can never be one. I believe that we can win. But, if you wish to run, I can't stop you. There's no cowardice in making your own decisions." All the animals who were considering running away stared incredulously at me while the ones who supported me smiled and nodded in agreement. The female gazelle from before said, "You…really believe you can beat him?"

        "Yes, I do," I replied. "That doesn't mean that I'm not afraid. But, if I run away, it's like I'm giving up on my own life to me. I don't want to give up because I've learn to appreciate life, no matter how bad it was. If everything in life was always colorful, I would never know that the best part of life is that I'm alive."

        "Can we really do it?" the gnu leader wondered. "Can we really defeat the Diviners?"

        "I strongly believe we can if we work together," Sarabi nodded.

The gnu leader continued staring in awe at the both of us. Then, he looked toward the other gnus who gave him a determined nod. He turned back to us and grinned, "Then, let's do it!"

        "Now, that's more like it!" Shenzi exclaimed.

        "We will fight for the lives Brekyirihunuade gave up on!" the elephant leader trumpeted along with the other pachyderms.

Dramatically, every single animal agreed to join us 100%. I smiled with pride to see the enthusiasm and hopefulness over everyone's faces. "Yes! We will fight to show Vumi that our lives are fine the way they are and make the Pridelands safe for all who dwell here now and forever once more! To succeed, we must work together and fight with order, duty, and discipline! So, we all must follow the battle tactics we will make with the leaders of each group of animals before me without question! With all that considered, are you all prepared to follow your king and queen now…on to victory?" In answer, I heard every animal cry imaginable. Elephants trumpeted, monkeys screeched, and zebras neighed. Finally, Sarabi exclaimed, "Then, let us fight with good fortune shining over us!"

        Several cries were heard among the crowd. "Lead on! We're yours, King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi! We will never run away! For the lives we live in the Pridelands!"

The cheers were loud and full of hope. Soon, the pride joined them. Everyone simultaneously cried our little slogan. "FOR THE LIVES WE LIVE IN THE PRIDELANDS!!" Finally, the pride roared along with the rest of the shouting animals. The assembly was a success. We will all fight together against Vumi…and win! We will never lose…because we are one…

****

    Behind Pride Rock, I was having a council with the other animal clan leaders. We were going over our battle plan. And I provided a visual aid by drawing in the sand below us. I drew a small circle with a single claw and explained, "Now, this is the sand dune where Vumi resides. Sarabi is currently training the pride once last time before separating them into a main battalion and a reserve battalion. The main battalion will be right here." I drew a curved line close to the circle. "But, the enemy has just as much room to fight as you do. Is there any way that we can disable them somehow?" the buffalo leader suggested.

        I nodded, "That's where the rest of you come in. The elephant leader and the zebra leader will lead two groups to quickly form one big circle. The elephant leader will lead a line to the left…"

I drew a large curved line on the left of the circle. Then, I drew another from the right side so that both lines form one big circle. "…And the zebra leader will lead another line to the right. When you both meet, you will form a big circle. Afterwards, I want you all to tighten that circle so there will be no gaps."

        "I get it," the monkey leader nodded. "The tighter the circle, the limited space they'll have to fight."

        "And since we'll be on the offensive, the circle doesn't hurt us too much," I added. "We'll have the Shadowlanders and the Diviners trapped in a space far too small to defend, and the advantage is ours."

        "Wait. What about Brekyirihunuade?" the elephant leader said. "He can easily break through our circle."

        "You're right," I replied. "So, I suggest that you recruit one of your strongest elephants to confront him and keep him at bay. But, if somehow they manage to escape from the circle…"

Finally, I drew one more curved line outside the big circle. "…My reserve battalion and some of your own will assault them instantly. That will be our battle plan, so explain it to your followers and give out instructions at once. We're going to head out once the great sun reaches the top of the sky."

        Shenzi chuckled, "Well, what do you know? 'Operation: Circle of Life.'"

I laughed along with the other leaders heartily at Shenzi's little ironic pun. "Yes, that name has a nice ring to it," I smiled.

        "I say we use it," the antelope leader laughed.

        "Why not? This battle plan will be officially named 'Operation: Circle of Life.'"

    Back on Pride Rock's promontory, I watched as Sarabi was leading the lionesses through their final training regimen. She had all of them run toward one boulder, jump onto it, and leapt high in the air. Rafiki was there, chucking small rocks into the air. Then, the airborne lioness swiped at it and sent it flying in the ground hard before landing on the ground. And others followed the same procedure soon after. "So, everything ends here, huh?" I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that was Taka behind me. I replied, "Yes."

        "I bet you think you're _so_ smart."

        "I have no doubt that you would've planned the same thing, probably much faster if need be. You're _perfect_."

        Taka scoffed, "Hmph. Very funny."

        "I'm glad you think so."

I looked over my shoulder to see Taka's disgruntled expression. I always found it amusing. He never liked sardonic sarcasm deflected right back at him, especially from me. "So, is that all you have to say to me?" I said. "When I look at you, I always know something's wrong."

        "Stop acting like you're Father. You're not him," he sneered.

        "I know I'm not. I can never be my Father; I don't even want to be like him. I want to be…me."

        "Then, I would appreciate it if you stop treating me like a cub."

        "I will stop…when you stop acting like one. A cub can't be the king."

        "Why are you wasting your breath with him, Mufasa?"

Taka and I looked over to see Busara climbing up onto the promontory. "The self-proclaimed 'lone wolf' speaks!" Taka scoffed sarcastically.

        "Joke all you want; I've heard them all," Busara replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, you apparently insinuate that you can do the same things Mufasa can do, only better, isn't that right? Well then, say that you're king right now. I challenge you."

        "Challenge me to what?"

        "Fight me right here and now. Do not think of me as Busara but as your everyday rogue that will challenge you for your kingdom."

I raised one eyebrow as I watched Busara crouch down with his claws unsheathed in front of Taka, ready to attack at will. Taka only stared at him for a moment and looked away. He scoffed, "I rather not get my paws dirty."

        "_Exactly_ the answer I was looking for," Busara laughed. "Mufasa would definitely fight me for the kingdom. It's good that you can engage in an intellectual conversation. But, that will never be enough. Face it. You're no fighter. If you can't fight to protect your home, your pride, or even _yourself_ from any obstacle, your reign will be short and bittersweet."

        "You dare say that to me?" Taka snarled.

        "I see it bothers you to hear that. So, it _is_ true. I can see it now. You'll die before you last one _day_ as king. Hah! You, a king…don't make me laugh."

Taka snarled angrily and bowed down his head in defeat. He raced his right claw over the floor below him, making an annoying, screeching sound. I sighed and shook my head. Busara was a bit harsh, but he was right. As he is now, Taka will not be a great king. I had to think about the good of the pride and leave it in good paws. Right now, it just wouldn't feel right to hand the responsibility over to my brother. "Excuse me," I purred. I walked in between Taka and Busara and went into the den. I had to take a few minutes to think.

    As I lied over the slab of stone I sleep over, I rested my head over my arms. I stared into the wall or rather straight through it. I thought, "I doubt Taka is capable of leading the pride. Maybe he shouldn't be king after me. But, I feel like I would betray him. But, it's my duty to see my pride off with the best lion as the new king. If I hand the pride over to Taka and they suffer, it would ultimately be _my_ fault. What should I do?"

        "Mufasa?"

That voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I was free to look and see that Dziva was walking over to me. "Dziva," I purred.

        "Busara told me you were in here before he left," she replied. "When Taka left, he looked so solemn. Did you two have a fight?"

        "No. He just couldn't take Busara's criticism."

        "Oh."

Dziva sat down in front of me as I sighed in exasperation. "And I believe Busara's right about him. I hope that he would change, but it's never going to happen at this rate. Taka can't be the next king."

        "I have to say that it's the right decision," Dziva said.

        "Really?"

        "It's your duty as king to leave the pride with a worthy successor. The pride must come before personal feelings."

        "But, I feels like I'm betraying him."

        "I imagine it does. But, feelings always tend to cloud judgment. Do not forget that you are the king. Remember your duties."

I sighed in defeat. She was right. I have to do what is right for the pride. So, it was decided. I've made up my mind. Taka couldn't be the next king. I had to tell him at once. I stood up and went to go back outside to find him. But, I suddenly stopped in my tracks. In a rather cliché turn of events, I saw Taka right in front of me at the den's opening. He had this mix of anger and sadness over his face. He had overheard the whole thing. I felt my heart beat twice as fast, but I couldn't let go of my serious visage. I had to face making this hard, difficult, and heartbreaking decision. I reminded myself…it was for the sake of the pride. He purred quietly, "Why…?"

        I sighed and rocked my head back and forth. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal. It's for the pride."

Taka slowly stepped backward, slightly baring his fangs in anger but desperately trying to hold in his tears. Then, he pitifully ran off down the promontory. What a mature exit, I snarled. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Dziva wondered.

        "I have nothing more to say to him," I replied.

I turned around and walked back onto my sleeping rock to lay back down and rest. "I'll leave you alone now," Dziva respectively said. She bowed to me and proceeded to exit the den. Alone once again, the thought of Taka running out on me before ran through my mind again. I saw him run away from me, and I see myself sitting there, watching him leave with a torn heart. Did he run out of my life right then? I hoped he didn't. I hoped he didn't think I did this because I hated him. I realize now that I could never hate anyone. On the contrary…

    _…Below the majestic figure of Pride Rock, an adolescent Taka continuously felt over his new mark over his left eye with his paw. I sat in front of him and slapped his paw. "Stop that. You might make it worse," I said._

_        Taka bent down his ears and groaned, "You should've seen it all: the humiliation I put up with while you were asleep after all those days. I'm even more of an outcast than I was before."_

_He snarled and violently scratched the grass. He hissed at me, "I swear, I'll kill Ru-gal for this insult!"_

_        I shook my head. "We'll get him back, I'm sure of that. But, it's as if you think he changed who you are because of that one little scar."_

_I stepped closer to me and put one paw over his shoulder for reassurance. "But, I still see the same lion I've known for forever. You're still the same little brother I love." Affectionately, I kissed his scar with my tongue. Taka scowled coyly and pushed me away. "Cut it out," he chuckled, slightly blushing. "What if someone's looking?"_

_        "I don't care," I laughed. "They're all scared of me anyway."_

_        "So…how much do you love me?"_

_Upon hearing that question, I gave him the biggest smile, the biggest I ever had in days. I thought he shouldn't have to ask, because he should know. But, it made me feel great to come out and say it to him…_

"…I love you with all my soul…"

    _…I'm here again. I have returned to the 'Forbidden Area.' Why must I continue to see this? What purpose does it serve? What will I learn now? My ears were assaulted by the sound of laughter. It came from my left. I walked over to the bushes in front of me and hid behind it. I looked from behind those bushes to see what was so amusing. It was Ombwiri…hopping and running about with another white lion. I never heard her laugh so freely before. It was like seeing a new face. After she landed from her last jump, she stopped and smiled at the lion. "I have never seen a spirited lion like you for a long time. I don't see many like you anymore."_

_        "You haven't been looking in the right places."_

_Did I just say something? No. That wasn't me. But…that was my voice! "You can't blame me, you know," Ombwiri sighed. "Don't forget where I came from."_

_        "It doesn't matter where you're from. We're all lions."_

_Was I hearing things? What was going on? Why do I hear myself speaking? Ombwiri exclaimed, "But, Vumi believes you're something greater! He won't rest until he has what you have! That's why…that's why you must leave!" Ombwiri quickly stopped before she could continue. She probably thought she was overstepping her boundaries. "Sorry. I shouldn't yell at you like that."_

_        "If we leave, will we find another place where other lions will accept us as equals?"_

_Wait. Was that lion saying all that? It had to be, but it's impossible! How could he have my voice? "Well…" Ombwiri purred awkwardly._

_        "We've searched for endless days for a secluded place to live where we can't be bothered," said the lion with my voice. "Each time we find one, other lions find out about us and either shun us or abuse us. It's all one monotonous cycle. We're prisoners in our own world."_

_        "That can't be true. That has to be somewhere where you can live happily."_

_        "The activities you see everyday is our only happiness."_

_Ombwiri bowed her head in defeat and shook her head, not wanting to believe what this lion said. I wished I could get a better look at this lion's face. So, I crouched and slowly crept to the left side of the bushes. Then, I looked from behind them and gasped at what I saw. It was like looking at a reflection! It was me as a white lion! This lion had a pure white pelt of fur and a grayish mane. Even how we're built was similar; he even had my big nose. Another major difference is that he has a blue crescent moon symbol over his forehead. His sky blue eyes glittered like stars in the night sky as he looked over the saddened white lioness. He put one paw over her head and purred, "And you're my happiness."_

_        "Luna…" Ombwiri purred._

_        "I envy you. You have no 'blessing' and other lions accept you. I wish I could live like that."_

_The white lion, Luna, laid his head over Ombwiri and nuzzled with her lovingly. As I watched their display of affection, I just couldn't get over Luna's uncanny resemblance to me. What could this possibly mean? After all these visions of the past, there were more questions…and less answers…_

        _"Mufasa…"_

    …I returned to the den of Pride Rock. I was lying over my sleeping boulder, and there was Sarabi hovering over me with a peculiar grin. I yawned and wearily sat up. "I didn't get much rest last night after Dziva went berserk," I murmured.

        "Do you feel rested up now?" Sarabi purred. "I let you sleep for nearly half an hour."

        "Is that so? Then, it won't be long before we set out."

I decided to go back out to see what everyone was doing. But, Sarabi leapt in my way and giggled. "Not so fast, my dear," she smiled whimsically. Then, she slowly strutted to my side and flicked her tail in my face teasingly. Provocatively, she twirled around me like a snake. But, she was the snake charmer. I sat there and watched the woman I fell in love with dance around me. Nothing else existed to me now. All I could see was my angel. "You wouldn't leave me alone when I'm like this, would you?" she grinned, playing coy.

        "I…supposed it _would_ be rude of me," I replied, smiling back.

I sat there and let her come onto me. Her paws gently raced down my arms, sending chills down my arching spine. She nuzzled her soft nose under my chin and laid her head comfortably over my mane. Then, she began to lick and nibble at my neck. I loved when she does this to me. It was like she was eating a piece of my soul; it was her passionate delicacy. Her muzzle crawled upward and through my flimsy whiskers. Her tongue lapped over my own muzzle shortly after and pulled my face toward hers. I saw that light in her eyes. It had been a while since she ever looked at me with such eyes. Those familiar scents wrapped around me and put me back in its durable spell. "We might never be together like this again," she purred.

        "Don't think like that," I whispered. "After this is over…we'll all come home."

        "Yes. We're all coming home."

Finally, we pressed our faces together, our traditional kiss. I felt her warmth she was willing to share with me. Our breathing aligned along with the simultaneous beating of our hearts. This was too intoxicating to ignore. I had to reply to her yearning call…

    …It was time. Sarabi and I stood over the tip of the promontory as all the animals of the Pridelands gathered under us. The pride stood behind us, and Zazu flew over us to see if everyone was here. I watched him nod to me after he scanned all those present. I looked down and spoke to them once more. "It is time, everyone. We must set out before Vumi makes his move. Remember what we're fighting for and we shall defeat him once and for all!" With that, everyone cried with their natural animal cries. There couldn't be a louder sound than all of us roaring, trumpeting, screeching, and neighing at once. It spread across the land; I heard its echo. I could also say it ran through the clouds above us. It was our transcending cry of victory. It was the life we were given.

    It was agreed. It's time to set out. As the other animals briefed each other one last time, I watched as Sarabi took control of the pride. "You've all trained well," she said. "Now, it's time to show those Shadowlanders and those Diviners our power. Busara will lead the main battalion and Sarafina will have the reserve battalion. Busara, Sarafina, let's get to work!" Busara and Sarafina nodded attentively and split up to be at Sarabi's left and right side respectively. "Main battalion, line up here," Busara ordered.

        "Reserve battalion, over here," Sarafina said.

Immediately, the lionesses stood up and went to their respective battalions in a quick and orderly fashion. I couldn't be prouder of this pride as I watched them. I had as much faith in them as there were inhabitants in this world, human and animal alike. All 30 pride members effectively split up in their battalions with the reserve battalion having the most. We didn't want all of our best fighters to fight at once, especially since something might go wrong. As I looked over the pride, I noticed that a certain lion was missing. "Sarabi, where's Taka?" I wondered.

        "He said he's staying here with Zira to help take care of the cubs," Sarabi replied.

        "Hmm. Just as well, I suppose. Let's get moving."

        "Right. Let's go!" she roared.

I stood up and walked on as soon as Sarabi came to my side with the pride marching behind us. It all begins here. This is the beginning of the end of the long, boring drama as Vumi called it. Either way, whether we win or lose, this is where it will end. I looked up to the promontory to see Zira and the cubs watching us leave. I saw my little Zuhura waving and calling, "Bye, bye, Mom and Dad! Come back soon!" It was for our cubs' future, too. Zuhura and Kayura have so much to live for; they must be allowed to live as well. Great Kings of Past…watch us now. Watch us sally forth into battle…and return victorious.


	12. Entry 215: Beginning of the End

**_Entry 215: "Beginning of the End" (Part 2)_**

    We marched across the large lands past the borders. The pride and I lead the citizens of the Pridelands forward toward our destination. Zazu embraced his freedom to fly and soared below the skies, leading the way once more. I took one moment to look around to see the looks over the animals' faces. I saw vigor, determination, hope, nearly every positive emotion known to all. We were on the same wavelength, regardless of different races. We all believed we had a chance to achieve victory. That was our 'blessing.' That was the power we will use against Vumi.

    As we set out toward the Shadowlands, I looked over my shoulder as soon as I heard my name being called. I saw Busara walking faster to catch up to me. "What is it?" I asked.

        "I meant every word I said to your brother, but I apologize if I went too far," he replied.

        "I appreciate you coming to me to say that, but it's okay. You're entitled to voice your opinion."

        "Yeah, but I don't want to cause any more friction between the both of you. That's why Sarafina and I plan to move back to Destiny Rock for a while."

        "You don't have to leave for my sake or Taka's."

        "It's about time I go back home anyway; that's all."

        "Little Zuhura's gonna miss your Kayura."

        "Yes, they're very close. Kayura will be fussing about it when I tell her."

        "She's _your_ girl," I smiled.

        "And _your_ girl is going to bawl her eyes out when Kayura leaves," Busara shot back sharply.

        "Yes, maybe you're right," I laughed.

Busara shook his head with a quiet grin. I sighed contentedly as I looked away. That Busara, I just love him. He's like the perfect brother I always wanted. He would be a little brother, as he's younger than I am. I would tease him, and he would snap back at me at times. There were also times when we get into fights. One time, we fought over the last piece of meat after the lionesses' morning hunt, and Sarabi and Sarafina separated us for an extended period until we cooled off. My relationship to him would be the perfect brotherhood. It sounded selfish of me, but I know it's only a dream. Besides, I already have a brother.

    Zazu fluttered down onto a boulder to my left. "Sire, I'm certain we're almost there," he informed. I nodded and turned around to all who followed me. I directed my sight towards the elephant leader and nodded to him, telling him to execute the operation now. With that, the elephant leader began to inform the rest of the animal leaders to begin. Busara came to me with the main battalion consisting of 13 of my lionesses following behind him. "It's time. Sarabi, Sarafina, it's up to you two to lead the reserve battalion," I instructed.

        "Just leave it to us!" Sarafina exclaimed enthusiastically.

        "Good luck to you, every single one of you," Sarabi said, directing her sentence to everyone around her.

I turned back to Zazu and nuzzled under his beak once again. "You best be getting back. It's too dangerous for you," I purred with deep concern.

        "I could never abandon you, sire," Zazu replied, shaking his head. "I'm going to stay and fight, despite my fears. I wouldn't call myself your majordomo _or_ your friend if I fly away now. Please let me stay."

        "Zazu…"

        "Mufasa, come on," Busara said. "We have to go _now_."

        "Right. Very well, Zazu. I did say I would repay for all those times you helped me, so I respect your wish to stay and fight. But, do one last thing for me, not as your king but as your friend…"

I growled for the main battalion to walk on, so Busara and the lionesses started to march off. I smiled to Zazu one last time and finally said, "…Come back home alive." With that, I walked off with the main battalion and prepared to cross the borders of the Shadowlands.

    We were in the Shadowlands once again. We found ourselves walking through the same dead land with no trees, no grass, and no living things again. It was nothing but a sandy and rocky platform in a shade of crimson. If we fall, all of Africa will look exactly like this. We couldn't let that happen. _I_ couldn't!

    Busara was at my right before he said anything. "So, what are _you_ going to do?" he asked.

        "I plan to confront Vumi myself," I replied. "As you all fight the Shadowlanders and possibly the other Diviners, I'll chase after him."

Dziva came up to my left side as soon as she overheard me. "Are you sure about that?" she wondered. "Vumi isn't your ordinary lion."

        "Vumi doesn't consider me an ordinary lion either."

They were worried. I couldn't blame them. I was planning to face Vumi, a lion that was strong enough to take down a rhino in one blow. Ru-gal was a pup compared to him. But, I felt I was ready to confront him. I truly understood who I was fighting and what I was fighting for.

    Just ahead, Vumi's sand dune was in sight. We were not but 100 yards from it. "There it is," Busara murmured. "Hopefully, everyone is almost set to proceed with the operation." As I stared after the large sand dune, I took a great breath and slowly exhaled in reassurance. "Let's go," I said. Suddenly, after I took one more step, something struck me over the face! I toppled over the sandy floor and shook my head. "Mufasa?!" Busara gasped. I looked up and instantly spotted a paw coming at me. Before I could react, I was sent flying onto my back after impact from the blow. I growled quietly and felt over my face to feel a small bloody cut over my cheek. Busara, Dziva, and the lionesses of the main battalion came to my side in worry. "Mufasa, are you okay?" Dziva purred, licking over my small wound. I still lied on my side, and I looked up to see half of a familiar face. It was Chiruwi of Invisibility.

    Chiruwi chuckled gaily as he opposed us with unsheathed claws. I sighed and said to him, "Oh, it's you again."

        "Chiruwi," Dziva snarled.

        "Dziva, you failed at your end, it theems," he grinned. "We should've known better than to trust you to be rid of Mufasa and his pride. I guess I'll have to finish it mythelf."

I stood up and felt over my wound. But, I wasn't attempting to or even considering fighting back…just yet. Chiruwi chuckled and walked to his right. I couldn't see him anymore since I was looking at his invisible side. "He's gone!" one lioness exclaimed.

        "He must be one of those Diviners; I'm sure of it!" another added.

I looked to my left and then to my right. I found no trace of that creepy lion. In seconds, I was struck in my left side! I gasped out, stung by the sharp pain. I staggered away to keep everyone else out of harm's way, and then the invisible Chiruwi swiped across my face several times. But, I took each and every blow he delivered. I stepped back some more to get further away from my pride, but then the invisible lion pawed my right hind leg to throw me off balance. Then, he felt his weight ramming into me and knocking me into the ground. I heard everyone except Busara call out to me. "Mufasa! Get up! Are you all right?! Be careful!" I got back up and shook my head once again. I heard Chiruwi laugh. "You can't thee me, can you? That's why you can never beat me. You never know what I'm gonna do next." I stood my ground, the laughter echoing around. I continued to hear that annoying laughter around me. I stretched out my body with a big yawn and popped the muscles in my claws. "Either you come out of hiding now, or I'm going to hit you…hard," I said, shutting my eyes.

        "Who thaid you were going to hit me?" I heard Chiruwi. "Have you forgotten that I am Chiruwi of Invithibility?"

        "Invisibility…can be utterly transparent."

As I said that, I reopened my deep red pupils and growled deeply under my breath as I finally unsheathed my claws and stood in the stance of a fighting predator. "I'm looking right at you now, so I'm going to end this quickly!"

    I roared and dashed quickly toward the left. I took my right paw and swiped at what seemed to be nothing but air. Actually, I felt my claws racing through Chiruwi's body, and I heard him cry out in pain. I briefly slid over the sandy ground once I landed and turned around toward where I attacked. There, I saw a cut in the background of the Pridelands. Blood seemed through it and dripped to the ground below it. I purred, "That's the first time I saw scenery bleed." I finally saw Chiruwi's visible side again once he looked right at me in disbelief. "But…but how…?" he stammered.

        "You didn't think this battle through, did you?" I replied. "We're fighting on a sandy floor, so your pawprints were easy to spot."

I pointed down at the ground Chiruwi and I stood over. We both saw the cluttered painting of our pawprints over the sand. I continued my explanation. "Also, for your trick to work effectively, you must always walk to your right and show me your left, invisible side. That limits the possible number of attacks any lion can have and makes your attacks _very_ predictable. That cut on your side was just to make the fight much simpler. Now, I can see you perfectly: a weak fighter who hides behind his useless powers."

        Chiruwi growled in intimidation, "You are _not_ as Vumi described you. You were thuppothed to be much eathier to thscare than this. Argh! No! I _will_ kill you! DIE!!"

Chiruwi ran at me crazily and attempted to strike. I dashed after him, and, as he swung his right claw at me, I ducked under it. Then, I took my right paw and flung it upwards like an uppercut. I struck Chiruwi hard across the face and sent him flying upwards! It was a move similar to what Father did to Vumi before he died. Chiruwi's body circled around in midair quite a few times before he eventually hit the ground behind me. He didn't move after that. The fight was over.

    I turned around and approached Chiruwi's motionless body. I was in awe of myself that I managed to defeat a Diviner with such ease. I didn't feel any fear of his abilities and was intimidated by him at all. Everyone was right about me, and I was now aware of it, too. I _have_ changed. Shortly, Busara and the others came to me. "Mufasa, that was amazing. You actually defeated a Diviner," Kigali said.

        Another lioness smiled enthusiastically, "That's two Diviners defeated. I think we can really beat them, everyone!"

Suddenly, before I came one inch to him, Chiruwi's body shook, and I heard him groan wearily. He weakly stood back up and gasped when he saw the pride and I in front of him. He backed away with a trembling jaw, scared out of his wit. "I'm…thcared… Life is…thcary…" he stammered. Then, completely mounted with fear, Chiruwi turned to run away! But, suddenly, the half-visible lion stopped in his tracks. We watched as Chiruwi collapsed to the ground, coarsely breathing. The scent of heat came into my nostrils. Suddenly, after Chiruwi shrieked at the top of his lungs, fire blazed from his body! The pride and I jumped back and grimaced in horror as the flames enshrouded the lion's body. Miraculously, Chiruwi stood back on his feet and stared at us as he burned in hellfire. He was looking at me…

        _My name is Chiruwi. I grew up to be a petty thief, coming from pride to pride only to thteal food because I was too weak to catch my own. I was punished with banishment every time, but one time was different. When I was caught thtealing one day, a thtrict ruler thentenced me to reside in Hell's Gorge, where they thent all their prisoners. I was so weak that the other convicted lions easily took control of me. I was beaten, raped, and thodomized every thingle day for two years. During those years, I found out how thcary life can be. It will always be unfair. There will always be big and throng brutes that always take advantage of little guys like me. I was beaten and left for dead one day…until Vumi found me. I had died and became what I am now: the 2nd Diviner to join Vumi's team. He gave me the reathurance of being reborn as a better perthon and the tender love I would receive afterwards. I would do anything…to ethcape this thcary life…_

    …Finally, Chiruwi fell, the flames cremating his body. Soon, there was nothing left but his ashes. "He's gone," Busara murmured.

        "He failed to defeat Mufasa who stands against Vumi. He said that would happen if we were to fail," Dziva explained. "The powers the Diviners possess are spiritually linked with Vumi. He told us if we ever failed to get you out of his way, we would burn in eternal hellfire."

        "You're saying Vumi did this? How cruel," a lioness replied.

        "Wait. If Vumi really did this, that means he's nearby!" Busara exclaimed.

Speak of the Devil. As soon as I turned toward the sand dune, the Shadowlanders slowly emerged from it along with a few of the remaining Diviners. We saw them snarl at us as Legba the Trickster stepped forward. "I would say 'welcome back,' but you don't deserve my courtesy," Legba sneered. "Why are you here? Are you here to change your mind?"

        A voice roared, "Settle down, Legba! Let me take care of this!"

I looked back toward the dune to see Vumi walk out. But, something was different about him. He was frowning at me with such demonic green pupils. His eyes were full of piercing hate directed towards me. Not a pint of mercy showed in them. I saw them before. He looked exactly like that whenever he was reminded of my mother. But, he never looked at me before with such eyes until now. His opinion of me has apparently changed completely. It was going to be tougher than I thought.

    Vumi stood next to Legba and stared after me questionably. "What can you be doing here, Mufasa?" he wondered.

        "Hear me, Vumi! I will give you not but one warning!" I declared. "Surrender and condemn your dream of 'purification!'"

        "_You_ give _me_ a warning?! I never thought to hear that from you! And what if I don't surrender?!"

        "Then, you leave all of us no choice…"

Then, with a deep breath, I roared toward the skies with the main battalion joining me. Our combined roar echoed across the Shadowlands until it eventually died down. Within seconds, several other animal cries replied. In the distance, elephants, zebras, hyenas, wildebeests, rhinos, cheetahs, monkeys, giraffes, and many other citizens of the Pridelands came in all directions around the sand dune, slowly coming into a large circle. Vumi and his pride looked around in astonishment to see every African animal imaginable surrounding them. "What's going on?!" Vumi gasped. "What is the meaning of this?!" I was a bit surprised that he didn't see this coming. He had Brekyirihunuade of Omniscience. According to Dziva, he had the ability to see an event happen before it takes place; he was a mind reader to be exact. He had to have told Vumi that I was here and I defeated Chiruwi, but he apparently didn't say anything about all the other animals and possibly our whole plan. He probably didn't say anything about the pride coming to my rescue before either. Whose side is that elephant really on?

    Operation: Circle of Life was going along smoothly. Soon, the circle around the sand dune was complete. There was no escape…and no turning back. Vumi was baffled. "What are all of them doing here?"

        "Behold, the brave citizens of the Pridelands!" I roared. "We have all gathered to fight for the lives you seek to destroy! You're not just fighting me and my pride; you're fighting _all_ of us! Together, we will put an end to your madness!"

        "You…you're all fools," Vumi murmured in disbelief. "Every single one of you would fight for your trivial lives when I promise you all a better one?"

        "I say fight them! I don't give a rat's ass what they're fighting for!" Legba snarled.

        "But, there's far too many of them, you idiot!" Mwana of the Rain exclaimed.

        "We're the Diviners! It doesn't matter how many they are!"

        "Yet both Chiruwi and Dziva still were defeated," Vumi scowled.

Vumi looked back towards me and bared his fangs menacingly. "I have had enough of you. That damned Uru stole Ahadi away from me, and now even you stand against me. You even defeated two of my own, and you seduced one of them into joining your side! Prepare yourself, Mufasa! I will kill you and no one will stand in my way! SOON, I _WILL_ PURIFY THIS UGLY WORLD!!" Legba and Mwana stepped away from Vumi nervously. This new appearance from Vumi was indeed frightening. He never looked so evil than he does now. His fangs were bared, his temper became shorter and shorter, his calm, suave, and seductive character devolved into something more savage and bloodthirsty. But, his ambition was still there, his ambition to purify…and to see me dead. But, I simply shut my eyes and sighed as a cool breeze briefly blew past me. After it died down, I growled, "So be it."

        "I _will_ do it, and not even you can stop me," Vumi growled back.

I lifted up my head as Vumi got ready to roar. Simultaneously, we cried, "ATTACK!!" Both Pridelanders and Shadowlanders charged at one another. The final battle has begun.

    As Busara led the main battalion into battle, I only desired to oppose Vumi. I ran after them, unsheathing my claws and demonstrating my wet fangs. As Pridelander and Shadowlander fought each other, I leapt over two wrestling lionesses and proceeded to make my way to the sand dune where Vumi was. But, several Shadowlanders came at me relentlessly. I struck a few away with one swipe of my paw, but others leapt on me, digging their fangs into me. I roared and spun around to throw them off me. I slammed one onto the ground in front of me. When one came from behind me, I swiftly kicked them back. I swiped another lioness, sending her crashing into a boulder nearby, and grabbed another that was on my back with my fangs to throw her to another lioness. I continued running toward the dune, fighting off any lioness that got in my way. While they were fighting, the main battalion also tried to guard them away from me. As I ran and briefly fought, I saw the emotions flaring around me. I saw the emptiness in the Shadowlanders; it looked as if they only lived to fight. I saw no remorse or any positive feelings, just a cold, lifeless aura from each of them. But, the Pridelanders showed promise, hope, confidence, anger. Each of my lionesses fought valiantly and literally for their lives, as well as Busara. I hoped everyone would survive; they must. Soon, I made it to the sand dune entrance, but there was no sign of Vumi. He must've gone inside the dune. As I prepared to run in after him, I stopped as soon as Brekyirihunuade stomped out. The old elephant stared solemnly at me as I snarled. "I know; I'm in your way," he said.

        "Then, move. If I must attack an elephant, I will," I replied.

        "You're serious. You would really attack me."

        "Did you have to read my mind to figure that out?"

I stepped forward, but I stopped as soon as Rafiki appeared and held his walking stick in front of me. "Rafiki," I purred.

        "Go on ahead. Leave Nuade to me," Rafiki said.

        "But…"

Rafiki looked back at me in the most serious way. I never seen him look like that before. It _must_ important to him to face Brekyirihunuade alone if he's looking like this. "Understood." I started to proceed into the dune, but I stopped as soon as I spotted Legba leaping at me savagely. Then, after I turned completely around towards him, the figure of Sarabi appeared and tackled the old lion! Legba fell over the ground hard as Sarabi gracefully landed on it. "Sarabi!" I exclaimed.

        "Get going, Mufasa! This is my fight!" she replied.

I nodded and finally ran past Brekyirihunuade to enter the sand dune.

    I made it inside the sand dune's center and looked around, trying to follow Vumi's fiery scent. I looked up to the second floor cave shelters and the two pathways to my left and right. Suddenly, the scent disappeared as a strange breeze within the dune blew it away. I looked up and over my shoulder to see Oya flying at me with the essence of wind enshrouding him! He came at me with great speed, but I barely managed to dodge him. As I stood toward him, the wind emanating from this red-furred cheetah calmly twirled around him like a small tornado. The wind even reached out to me and carried the hairs of my mane. Oya snickered, "Somehow, I figured you would beat that weakling, Chiruwi. But, you must be strong to defeat Dziva of Malevolence."

        "Oya of the Wind, right?" I replied. "Why do you fight when you know Vumi will kill you once you fail to kill me?"

        "Ha! I'm not worried because I _will_ kill you."

Oya crouched down in a battle-ready stance with a wily grin, and the cyclone around him began to intensify. "The wind seems to junction to his emotions," I thought. "I better be careful. If I don't beat him before he gets _angry_, it could be trouble." With that in mind, I faced Oya with my claws unsheathed. I purred, "Come." Immediately, Oya charged!

    In the blink of an eye, Oya was right at me! I leapt backward to barely dodge his attack and went to strike him. I managed to paw him in the face, but Oya managed to land one of his own blows. And the wind surrounding his paw sent me flying to the ground below! I leapt back on my feet and growled. "With my wind aura, it won't be long until your inevitable death," Oya taunted. Ignoring his threat, I ran at Oya and swung at him. But, he dashed to his right side before I touched him. Left in my brief second of weakness, Oya tackled me, and a huge burst of wind pushed me hard into the dune wall. I gradually stood back up and shook my head. Then, Oya pounced over me and pinned me down, his wind adding awesome weight over my body. I struggled to get back up, but I couldn't even lift my own tail. Oya laughed derisively at me, and I watched as he lifted one paw over his head, threatening to end it now. No! I can't lose here, I thought! I _won't_ lose here! For the sake of the lives of the Pridelands, I won't lose! I kept telling myself that. I kept rubbing my objective in my own face to find strength. Clenching my fangs, I slowly and gradually lifted myself an inch from the ground. Then, Oya's wind aura grew stronger and brought me back down on my belly. "Not bad," Oya said. "But, you will die here." I was about to try again, but the weight instantly lifted off me. It was Busara tackling Oya off me! He managed to push the cheetah away, but his wind aura did push him back into the wall. I rose onto my feet and ran to his side. "Busara, are you okay?" Busara easily got back up and shook his head. "Don't tell me you're going to have the same problem with Vumi?"

        "A minor setback," I replied.

        "Heh! Come on!" Oya taunted arrogantly. "I can take you both at once! That way, I'll show you how powerful I _really_ am!"

Busara snarled and ran after him with me right behind him.

    Busara swiped at Oya, but the slippery cheetah easily dodged. But, as he dodged, I attacked him with a swing of my paw. Oya ducked just in time, but I quickly recovered to try and strike him over the head while he was ducking. He leapt away and left me to pound the ground. Busara quickly went on the attack, swiping at the speedy cheetah repetitively to score a hit. I circled around and came to help. Busara and I both attacked Oya with all our power combined. However, the cheetah was extreme quick on his feet; his agility enabled him to dodge both of our attacks. But, I could see that he was having a bit of trouble keeping track of both of us in the same time. There was his weakness, one that proved his threat earlier to be an empty one. So, I pulled away and left Busara to attack Oya by himself. I leapt to the cheetah's side and grabbed his right hind leg, my fangs instantly drawing his blood. Oya roared out, and his wind instantly reacted to his pain. But, I held my ground and managed to swing Oya into the wall. The moment his wind aura touched the wall, it broke through it. I could the lionesses still fighting, along with a few hyenas, cheetahs, and a few monkeys. I even managed to see Sarabi still battling her grandfather, Legba. Busara came to my side and growled quietly. I know. Oya's not defeated yet. The crimson cheetah stood back up in the rocks from the broken wall behind him. He frowned at me and slightly bared his fangs. I twitched. He's not mad, but he's getting frustrated. With one snarl, his tornado expanded two feet wide, and it managed to carry several rocks that surrounded his feet in midair. The rocks were about the size of my head, and they were spinning around inside Oya's tornado. Oya grinned sadistically at me. And as he did, a single rock shot out the tornado and struck me in my head! I staggered backward, refusing to fall over. But, I held my right paw over my forehead, where the rock had hit me. Blood was running down my wound and over my eye. "Mufasa!" Busara cried.

        "Now, you will DIE!!" Oya roared.

Oya's tornado of rage threw every rock it collected right at me. It came at me so fast, I was unable to dodge them. The hailstorm of rocks fell over me hard. The impact was too much; upon impact, everything went black…

   _…Fire. It's the scent of fire.  Weakly, I opened my eyes. I looked left and right to see a land colored in nothing but red. Flame blazed along the ground and burning trees. There were walls of fire scattered around the land. There were trees with their crimson leaves. And there was a fallen water shrine in front of me, also on fire. Wait. I've seen this before. I stood up and ran toward the Hell that surfaced here._

_    I came closer to the shrine and saw that horrible sight once again.  Several burnt and dismantled lionesses, both white and golden, were lying around the burning surface. Blood ran over the ground, past my paws. I felt its hot wave touch me. Then, I heard sniffling nearby. I looked up to see the sorrow-filled Ombwiri sitting near the edge of the shrine's small bridge over the water. I heard her sniffling as she stared toward the center, blood running down an enormous scar over her chest. "Why, Vumi?" she cried. "Why did you do this?" As I came closer, I stopped once I saw a large figure wrapped in the ribbons of the scorching flame. It roared so loudly that I bent down my ears and cringed at its sharp pain. "WHY, VUMI?!" Ombwiri cried. Did she call that thing…Vumi? "I must stop this…now." Was that me? No, it wasn't. I looked over my shoulder to see my white-furred counterpart, Luna, walking past me. I watched him make his way to the shrine and confronted "Vumi." Was he going to try and fight him? I looked back to see the broken bodies of his family; it was sickening and intimidating. If I failed to defeat Vumi, we would all turn out just like Ombwiri's tragic past. I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't…_

    …I was buried underneath the pile of rocks Oya threw at me. My right paw was stuck outside. But, I was still able to move it. With newfound strength, I opened my eyes and struggled to break out my stone prison. Inevitably, I burst myself free of the rocks and leapt out. I looked up to see a surprised, battered Busara an 11 cheetahs in front of a tornado that was three times bigger than I last saw it. But, what I saw that was truly surprising was that there were 10 Oyas in the tornado! "Mufasa, you're okay!" Busara exclaimed in relief.

        "You made Oya angry, didn't you?" I deduced.

        "Oh, shut up."

        "Kanu, you came to help too?"

The cheetah leader that was slightly larger than the others and had an x-like scar over his left shoulder answered to his name. "We found our chance to settle the score with this traitor once we saw him break down the wall," he replied. "But now, he's gone crazy!" As I walked to his side, Busara explained the situation in detail. "It's incredible. Oya's moving so fast to create this huge tornado and manipulate its energy to create nine other clones of himself. They're not real, but I have to say it's difficult to find the real one."

        "So, I see," I replied, examining the several bloody scars over his body.

        Oya's roar echoed around us. "So, you're still alive, huh?! You should've stayed down! Now, I'll demonstrate my rage to you firsthand!"

All 10 of the Oyas moved at incredible speed around Busara, Kanu, his cheetahs, and me in random, circular movements as the awesome wind stormed violently. Shortly, they all attacked, and a few past straight through me like ghosts. Then, suddenly, one struck me in my cheek! Then, as more fakes past through us, the real Oya, wherever he was, attacked Busara, along with a random cheetah. All 10 of them scattered around the battleground in an attempt to further confuse us. They skidded on the sandy ground to make sharp turns. They leapt from the walls and came at us. After letting him hit me one more time, Oya's laughter was heard in all directions. "Ha, ha, ha! It's useless! There's no way to counter my _Red Wind_ attack!" It seemed hopeless, but I had an idea. If it worked, I could knock him out in one blow. "Busara," I said. "I only see one significant difference in this fight."

        "The tornado," he replied. "So, we both have the same idea."

        I nodded. "Kanu, listen to me."

        "What is it?" Kanu wondered.

        "If we stop this wind, we'll find the real one. So, all you cheetahs must run together in a circle in the opposite direction the tornado's spinning."

        "All right, just leave it to us! Everyone, follow my lead!"

With that, Kanu and his 10 other cheetahs ran toward the opposite direction of the tornado as Busara and I watched. Their pace gradually increased as they ran around the tornado and through its strong winds. They were pulling the winds along as they ran, which is precisely what I had in mind. I looked up at the tornado, looking for a change. Soon, the cheetahs' gifted speed began to disrupt its rotation, and it slowly began to dissipate. "Look! It's working!" Busara exclaimed.

        "Just keep running!" I replied.

        "What do you think you're doing?!" Oya cried. "Stop it!"

        "This is what happens when a cheetah's speed is multiplied 10 times!" Kanu exclaimed.

As they slowly broke down the tornado, the copies of Oya disappeared one by one. The tide was turning. "Busara, get ready," I purred, crouching down.

        "Right," he replied.

Soon, the tornado became so weak, there was only one red-furred cheetah left. It was the real Oya, getting ready to leap from the wall nearby! Quickly, Busara and I faced him and flew at him. As Oya leapt off the wall, we came at him and swung at him. We both finally struck Oya hard across the face. The last gusts of his wind aura finally disappeared, and victory sparkled in my eyes. Oya was sent crashing into the wall he just leapt from, and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. The fight was over.

    Busara and I watched over the fallen Oya as Kanu and the rest of the cheetahs came behind us. "That's it for him," Busara panted. "I think there are two more Diviners in here before Vumi. The rest are still outside."

        I nodded. "Oh, and…thank you for helping me."

        "Your opponent is Vumi. There's no way I'm going to let you die before you reach him."

        "Thank you. And you as well, Kanu."

        "Well, we didn't exactly come to help you," Kanu chuckled uneasily.

        "I understand," I smiled.

Suddenly, Oya's body spontaneously burst into flames! I stepped back and watched as Oya suffered Chiruwi's same fate.

        _I am called Oya. I used to believe that God never existed, you know? But, he must exist. Maybe that's why I suffered so much. I was the slowest cheetah on the face of __Africa__. No matter how hard I pushed myself, I never could seem to outrun someone. I was such a disgrace, no woman ever took interest in me. My family abandoned me, labeling me unfit to be called a cheetah. Kanu's family of cheetahs welcomed me, but it wasn't any better. I was still the slowest, and everyone pitied me. I often admired the wind. It would go by slow at times, but other times I couldn't believe its awesome potential and speed. I wished I could be like the wind. Maybe life was worth living if I was the wind. Then, one day, I met this pudgy lion named Vumi. He said I would become the wind if I helped him 'purify' this world. At that time, I was desperate, but I had to die and be reborn a Diviner. I gladly let him do it; I thought it wouldn't be so bad. Anything was better than living a life you were not meant to follow. A cheetah was never meant to be slow; they were supposed to be…like the wind…_

    In seconds, Oya's body was nothing but black, fiery ash. Not again, I thought. "Maybe Oya will finally find peace," Kanu said. "We tried to give him what other cheetahs neglected to give him, but apparently it wasn't enough. Let's go." With that, Kanu and the cheetahs turned around and headed back outside the sand dune. After I watched them go, I turned around to notice a dark red star-like spirit hovering over the ashes. It quickly fell past me, and I watched it flying toward the left pathway of the dune. In the shadows, the spirit was taken into the chest of a silhouetted figure with piercing green eyes. "Vumi…what have you…?" I murmured. Without a word, the black lion turned around and ran down the pathway. "Wait!" I cried. After disappearing in the darkness, I ran down the left pathway to catch up to the fleeing Vumi.

    In the same pathway where Dziva helped me escape before, I ran to catch up with Vumi. I took a moment to look out the small holes in the wall as I ran. I saw a few Shadowlanders attacking the circle. The hyenas were holding them off. But, I saw Shenzi running at one lioness and ended up being slapped away. And another hyena was unable to break free of a lioness' fangs clutching hard into his neck. But, a few zebras broke from the circle to actually help them! They neighed and threatened to crush the Shadowlanders under their powerful hooves. The lionesses back away and gave the hyenas the advantage to assault them easily. It was wonderful to see everyone working together out there. Because they were hyenas, nearly everyone in the Pridelands despised them because of their greed and raucous behavior. But, to see them put their differences aside, it felt like I could relax and know that everything will be okay in the end. I looked behind me to see that Busara didn't follow me. Maybe he went down the other pathway, I thought. No matter; I was sure he could take care of himself. Soon, I stopped running after something caught my eye. I looked to my right to see a new pathway leading upward over the center dome. It looked like it would lead to the top of the dome, a floor higher than the second floor. I went to the pathway and saw a convenient rock staircase. The scent of fire was strong here. He was close. So, I climbed the staircase, heading towards the top floor of the sand dune.

        _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!_

    What was that scream? I made it to the top floor just in time to see Musso of Disorder fall to the ground, his eyes wide open along with his jaw. He was dead, and his killer stood over him. And I could never forget his face. "Taka?!" I gasped. My little brother sat down to see the drawn blood running from his right paw and licked over his lips to taste the dirty blood around his mouth. Then, he noticed me and stood up silently. I was so bewildered to see him. But, a strange smile crept over his muzzle. "Well, well, it's _Moofaasaa_," he said, slurring the syllables in my name. "My only big, strong, perfect-in-every-way brother I ever had." When he said that, I knew there was something wrong. The reason he was here didn't matter to me anymore. I was left wondering what had happened to him. He wasn't the Taka I remember. "Ooh, whatever's the matter, _Moofaasaa_? Won't speak to your little brother?" he purred mischievously.

        "Taka, what's going on? Why did you…?"

        "Oh, him? I was becoming disillusioned of hearing dear Musso going on and on that life was meaningless. But, I was quite surprised that I forced myself to kill. I never realized how…dirty it was. Some big brother you are; you didn't try to stop me."

        "Taka…"

I took one step toward him, but I stopped as soon as he spoke again. "Taka…is dead, dear brother," he purred venomously. "And you were the one who done him in. Now, _I…_my name is…_Scar_." What had happened to him? He really wasn't the same anymore. I saw changes in his personality before, but this change…was too drastic. Did I indeed kill Taka…and gave birth to this _creature_?

    I took another step forward and called out to him. "Taka…I mean, _Scar_, what's wrong with you? You…are not as I remember."

        "I'm not? Hmm, I guess I am. I never felt so…comfortable before."

Finally, he started to walk to me. As he came closer, chills ran down my back. I didn't want him near me. It felt wrong. His essence felt so wrong! He walked to my left and began to circle around me. "You used to be so scary," Scar said gruffly. "I felt weak underneath your hot shadow. I often had nightmares. Do you know what they were about? I was in a middle of one of Father's old ghost stories, and you were the monster that threatened to devour my soul. Everywhere I turned, I saw you. You slurped your wet tongue at me lustily for my soul. And the nightmare always ended the same way: you were bathing in my blood, and you were laughing." After he completely circled around me, I came even closer to me until our noses touched. I never felt so cold before. I was frozen, stuck looking at my "brother's" misty green pupils. Scar smiled coyly and purred, "But now, you don't seem to frighten me anymore. I'm no longer that wimpy kitten you call 'Taka.' And it's your fault. You claimed to have loved him with all your soul, but you killed him. I'm ashamed…and grateful." As he said that, his eyes became clearer. They seemed…familiar. Someone once looked at me with such eyes…all his life. The chills disappeared, and I slowly frowned at this lion. I snarled, "You're lying." Scar blinked questionably. "It's you; I was stupid in believing it at first. My brother isn't dead. He's standing right here in front of me!"

        "It's obvious you need some time to let it sink in," Scar replied. "I know it's hard to believe, but…"

        "Nonsense! You are still the dependent, cowardly, and mean-spirited little brother I've known all my life! You've just grown accustomed to how you've been acting lately, and that's all!"

        Scar snarled quietly, "And you're still the stupid lion who thinks he's our father and acts _so_ tough. I think you need to be knocked off your high horse."

Scar dug his claws into the dirt underneath our feet and threw it in my face! I roared out and stepped back to wipe the sand away from my eyes. "Bastard!" I scowled. Scar knocked me over and went to bite me. But, I quickly slapped him away and stood back up to attack him. If I was going to get to Vumi, I would have to get past my miserable brother.

    Scar and I flew past each other in midair, the both of us biting into our legs and drawing blood. I landed on the ground and grasped his arm with my fangs. I had him pinned down, and I pushed down on his arm, his fangs sinking deeper into it. Scar was pushing back with his arm, but he was only helping to damage his own arm. The, he cleverly kicked my right leg, where he wounded me before. I pulled away, stunned by my pain. Then, Scar followed up with a hard headbutt under my chin. I fell backward onto my side, but I quickly recovered and rolled away, leaving my brother to pounce over the ground. I leapt back onto my feet and ran at him with a great roar. I shoved Scar onto his hind legs, and I stood on them to pull my claws through his skinny body. We roared savagely at each other as we clawed and scratched each other back and forth. Finally, Scar managed to strike me over my face and stepped back, falling back on all fours as blood fell from four small scars over my face. I heard him coming at me, but I stood up and slapped him away to my right with one swung of my forearm. Scar fell to his side, and I ran with all my speed. As he was getting up, I rammed him in his side and sent him sliding over the sandy floor. He didn't get up after that. It was finished.

    It has been a while since I would be this angry. I have never been so upset with my brother. I stomped toward him and pressed my right paw over his neck hard to keep him still. "I never thought you would be so ungrateful," I snarled. "Next to Zira, I was the only lion who really cared about you! But, you don't seem to appreciate it! You are nothing but a spoiled brat! Maybe Busara was right; maybe you will _never_ change! Perhaps you will _never_ be a good king!" I let Scar go and turned away. I looked around and saw another pathway through the wall. Then, I looked over my shoulder as soon as I heard sniffling. Scar still lied there but he frowned angrily at me as tears ran down from his eyes. I had already let my temper cool down, but I was still so mad, _I_ felt like crying. "Are you ashamed with how weak you are?" I said to him. "Or do you think I hate you?"

        "You must or else you never would have said all those things to be before," Scar hissed.

        "I pity you. You must be very lonely to think that. There's nothing you can do to make me hate you. I think I'm very lucky to still have you around. Mother and Father are dead; you're all I have left. I really hope that my love matters to you."

With that, I turned away from him and walked off to go into the next room. I prayed that Scar would understand. I never wanted him to be sad or lonely. But, I could only help him if he would let me. I wanted us both to be happy, but why must I still fight with him? What was I doing wrong? Will we never see eye to eye again? I walked into the next room, just as a single tear of sorrow fell from my right eye.

    In the next room, I stopped once I saw a large circle drawn in the floor with white paint with another inside of it. There was a large window-like hole on the opposite wall. And looking out that window…was him. Vumi sat there with his back turned to me, looking out to the Shadowlands. "Look at them all…so full of hope…the will to stay alive is coming from all of them," he purred listlessly. "But, they have no idea that life could be so much better if they let me purify this world. I just don't understand what there is to fight for here. What's the point?"

        "Vumi," I called.

The black lion looked over his shoulder and stared at me with those same cold eyes. They never looked so angry before. But, I also saw some undying sorrow in them as he looked over me. It was as if he was mourning the loss of something. I knew. I emerged from the darkness and continued to head into the light, but Vumi couldn't follow…or rather he _wouldn't_. Unable to walk into the blinding light, he was sitting there, crying over the loss of the lion he thought was his friend. Now, he was looking at me…as nothing but an obstacle to his ambition.

    Vumi turned himself around and stared at me with his brokenhearted eyes. He hissed in anger as I stared back with the eyes he hated most. "I just don't know what else I have to say to you," Vumi snarled.

        "I never wanted to hear it anyway," I replied. "I've made up my mind."

        "So have I."

The black lion slowly walked over the large white-colored circle. He continued walking until he made it to the very center. I looked in curiosity. What was he doing? He wasn't going to fight me? He sat down, shut his eyes, and exhaled easefully. Then, seven small stars of energy glowed around him, each a different color. He reopened his eyes halfway and purred quietly. "_Invisibility…_" Reacting to his voice, the yellow spirit flew away from him and stopped over the circle inside the bigger one. Then, it slowly circled counterclockwise over the circle. Invisibility was Chiruwi's 'blessing.' So, all of those other stars must be the 'blessings' of the Diviners that were defeated in battle. "_Wind…_" Oya's dark red spirit reacted and flew to the circle to fly over it. "_Rain…_" Mwana's green spirit was next. "_Youth…_" The gray spirit reacted to that 'blessing.' Might that one be Legba's? "_Disorder…_" The black spirit, most likely Musso's, flew from Vumi to its respective destination. "_Dreams…_" Then, the pink spirit flew off. That must be the 'blessing' of the Diviner I never saw face to face, Uthlanga. "_Omniscience_." And finally, Brekyirihunuade's blue spirit joined the others in the middle circle. But, I noticed that there was one missing. There were eight Diviners, but there were seven spirits. He was missing Dziva's 'blessing.' Vumi opened his eyes completely and spoke to me. "My six loyal Diviners were all defeated in battle, and both Brekyirihunuade and Dziva betrayed me." What? That old elephant was on our side all along? What had Rafiki done? Or did Nuade join us on his own free will? That must be why Vumi was unaware of our plans. And Dziva told me he also had the power to heal. Then, he _was_ the elephant in my past dream who healed me before. "I can't seem to kill Dziva and extract her 'blessing,' but these seven alone will be fine. This is the true purpose of the Diviners. With all our 'blessings' together, I will begin the purification."

        "What? So, you were using them as well?! Your own allies?!" I exclaimed.

        "Didn't I tell you? I have no friends."

The seven spirits along the middle circle began to spin around faster, creating faint wind and miniscule and multicolored lightning effects. As the wind pushed against me and carried my mane, I roared, "I won't let you have your way!" I leapt over the middle circle and ran at Vumi. The final battle has begun.

    I dashed toward Vumi with my claws immediately unsheathed. Vumi saw me coming and raised his paw over his head, threatening to strike me as I ran. But, I quickly leapt to the right to avoid his overhead swipe. He leapt at him and brought him onto the ground. He quickly jettisoned me off of him with his hind legs. I somersaulted once in midair and landed gracefully on the floor. Vumi charged at me and struck me across the face, drawing blood on instant contact. He leapt over me and tried to bite me in my neck. I swung my left paw at him to push him away. After quickly getting back up, I leapt onto Vumi's back and leapt off, pushing him onto his side with my hind legs. He circled around and charged at him while he got back up. He turned toward me and came charging back. We came at each other with all our power and clashed our heads together. Our foreheads against each other, Vumi and I struggled to push the other back. He would push me back at times, but I would shove back. It came to be a stalemate. Before Vumi would think about it, I took my right paw and struck him in the face. But, Vumi already thought of it and struck me with his right claw in the same time I did to him. We were both pushed back, rubbing over the bloody wound we gave each other. I had already fought three times, so I was beginning to pant. But, I still had more strength to give. And I couldn't waste anymore time. The middle circle behind me was beginning to intensify. The seven spirits were spinning even faster than before, and the wall of lightning grew taller and taller. Whatever Vumi was up to, it's happening too quickly. It must end now.

    With the great strength I still have left, I came at Vumi and scratched hard through his right arm. As the blood flew to the floor below us, Vumi roared out and leapt away before I could strike his left arm. I tried to incapacitate his right arm, but my scratch apparently wasn't enough to do so. He charged at me with no sign of limping and tackled me in my chest, knocking the wind out of me. He bucked me by using his head and sent me flying in midair. I barely recovered enough to land on my feet. Vumi took a short moment to walk around me while keeping his distance. I followed him with bared fangs and got ready as the overweight lion quickly came at me. I moved slightly to the left to dodge his charge, but I charged back into him with my right shoulder and brought him onto his back. Before he got up, I pressed my claw into his guarded larynx to keep him still. It must end here. I raised my right claw and threatened to literally swipe his head clean off his shoulders. "Would you really kill me?" Vumi said through his panting. "That would…contradict your life speech."

        I replied, "It might, but hypocrisy aside, you intend to kill hundreds more. I would have no regrets."

I swung my right paw at him, but it stopped as soon as Vumi caught my arm with his left paw. Then, he pushed against it, shoving me onto my back. Then, it was Vumi's turn to stand over me with his paw over my chest. "Then, I won't hesitate, either." When he raised his left paw to attack, I quickly bit his right arm, most notably where I scratched it before. Vumi roared out and weakened his grip over me. I swung my left paw at his shoulder and pushed him off of me. I got up and spat out the blood I drew from his arm. I ran at Vumi once more and took my claws through his black-furred body. We circled around and landed consecutive blows against each other. Whenever I scratched his arm, Vumi would swat me in my jaw with the top of his paw. When he tripped me and pinned me down with both front paws, I went to bite his hind leg to stun him and get away from his weakened clutches. I leapt at him once again, but I noticed that he was going to swat me in midair before I got to him. So, when he attacked, I opened my mouth and caught his arm, biting into it instantly. I took control of Vumi's movement and pulled him down to the ground with me. The black lion and I quickly leapt back up on our feet and headbutted each other again. We pushed against the other's forehead, but neither one of us refused to budge. Then, Vumi pushed me back once he jabbed his right paw against my left shoulder, and he struck me over the face with his left paw and sent me lying over the ground on my side. I rolled onto my belly and prepared to stand back up, but Vumi held me down with both his paws, focusing all his weight onto me to keep me down. I snarled and struggled to stand back up, but I was trapped under my enemy's incredible weight. But, I wouldn't give up. I kept trying to rise to my feet, but Vumi tried harder to crush me under his paws. He snarled confidently, "I actually thought you would actually beat me. But now, Mufasa, you're _mine_!" Vumi roared, his cry filling the room, and sunk his fangs into my neck! With his powerful jaws, he barely managed to cut through my mane and bite into my neck. I roared out in pain and shook my head. But, Vumi wouldn't let go, and his fangs sunk in deeper and deeper. I could feel him panting with bloodlust. I felt weak in my legs, and it was getting harder to breath; it wouldn't be too long until he completely suffocated me. My life slowly slipping away, I roared once again and tried harder to stand. My muscles tightened, and my claws dug in the ground to keep from slipping. With all my power I could muster, I gradually began to stand up and lift the enormous Vumi on my back. I roared to let loose my wild exertion of strength. My belly soon left the sandy floor, and Vumi pulled away from my neck to see I was pushing him upward. Relieved of air stress, I continued to push and push. Vumi pushed harder, but it only made me try harder. Little by little, I stretched out my legs to stand. Then, with one last roar, I bucked Vumi off my back and threw him onto his back. My legs were so wobbly from the stress they've been under, it felt awkward to stand. But, in the end, I was proud that I've bested Vumi's massive body.

    Vumi lied down on his side with a look of bewilderment over his face as he looked at me. "You were…able to…throw me off," he panted, stunned. "You are…strong, Mufasa…" Vumi stood back up and dug through the dirt below him with his claws. "But, I won't…lose to you. There must be…purification…" Suddenly, I heard lightning crackling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the circular aura of the seven spirits gradually merge into the white outline of the middle circle. Vumi purred, "It's time." After the aura disappeared, the middle circle had a multicolored outline, and seven rays of light beamed to the very center after making spontaneous movements toward it. Vumi was already standing in the center. A crimson aura appeared around his feet and outlined his body. As I watched in wonder, Vumi wore the most ecstatic grin and quietly chuckled. "Yes…I feel it…" he sighed. "My 'blessing' is swelling up. In a few moments…I shall have the divine power…of PURIFICATION!!" As soon as he roared out that word, a great shockwave of wind erupted from him. I stood my ground as the powerful breeze flowed from the center of the room. "I HAVE IT!! I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD!! I _AM_ GOD!!!" Vumi was laughing. He was lost in his lunacy. Then, the scent of fire came into my nostrils once more, and it was very close! "NOW, I SHALL PURGE THIS MISERABLE WORLD AND START ANEW!!!" Suddenly, fire erupted from Vumi's body and consumed him! The black lion disappeared into his own burning flames. Did he die? No. The flames grew bigger and bigger, and the wind blew harder and harder. I could still hear Vumi roaring, but his roar grew deeper and sinister, like a demon's voice in a nightmare. As that large bonfire blazed, it slowly began to take on a strange form. Two large paws with the size of a female elephant's feet stepped over the floor, leaving several cracks under them. An enormous body was burning like the red grass surrounding it. Three bushy tails lashed violently along with the ferocious blades of flame. And finally, the image of three identical heads stared down at me with six pure red sclera and three pairs of long fangs. I looked in shock at this strange, flame-encased beast. That was what I saw in my previous vision of the past. Vumi had taken on the fiery form of one of the mythical creatures Father and Rafiki told me stories about when I was growing up: a _Cerberus_.

    Still enshrouded by the red flames, Vumi in his new form, a Cerberus, stepped forward and snarled down at me. He was so big now. He's almost _exactly_ the same size of a female elephant. And he still had the same bloodlust for me. I frowned at him and hissed back at him. "This is how you will purify this world? By transforming into a monster?!" He didn't answer. I doubt that he could anymore. All three of his heads snarled at me, and all six crimson sclera briefly shimmered. I felt myself twitch. There was something wrong. I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't budge. My heart began to pound ferociously. I couldn't look away from this monstrous beast. It was…frightening. I couldn't approach it or even back away from it. Was I losing my nerve? Was I frozen in my fear? Vumi took one step, and a wave of fire streaked from his paw over the floor. It was coming straight at me. I finally gained control of my body and tried to leap away. I fell onto my side and roared out in searing pain! The flames managed to singe both of my hind legs. I gritted my teeth and tried to shake off this unbelievable feeling of pain. I couldn't move my hind legs regardless of if I wanted to. Crocodile tears came to my eyes, and I dug my claws through the dirt to relieve the stress. Then, I looked to see Vumi wailing as the flames crackled around him. Then, a larger firewall than before was shot from his body and headed right at me! I was unable to get away from it. I stared with wide eyes, looking inevitable death in the face. I shut my eyes and looked away, waiting for death. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stop Vumi. I failed…

    …Was I still alive? I opened my eyes and saw that I was still here. I looked back to Vumi and saw a singed furry pelt lying down in front of me. A broken necklace also lied down beside it. I gasped. It was Dziva! I pulled the burned lioness' body closer and turned her around to face me. Her lovely brown fur was scraggly and black as ash. Every part of her was ruined by the flames. And she did this…to protect me. "Dziva! Dziva!" I cried, shaking her to wake her. Soon, she managed to slightly open her eyes and look up at me. She groaned, "Mu…fasa…"

        "Dziva…"

        "You…made me…so happy. You…would welcome…an evil creature like me. You're…a true friend."

        "You have to hold on! Stay with us!" I cried.

        "It wouldn't matter. I…lost my necklace. It can…no longer protect me from him."

        "No…You can't…"

        "Mufasa…please let…Zira know…I was always…so proud of her. Let her know…I will always be behind her…no matter what path she takes."

Then, she weakly took her right paw behind my neck and pulled me closer to her. Her wet tongue rubbed over my muzzle. I was taken aback when she kissed me, but Dziva didn't seem to mind the confused look over my face. "You have to live…to tell her…" After those pleading words, I didn't see her bright brown eyes again. I felt her body cease any sort of movement caused by breathing. She had left me. She had left this world. Dziva had passed away in my arms.

        _My name is Dziva. I have a single sister named Zira, and I trained her as she grew up after we lost our parents after a tragic accident with some hyenas. During the course of our lonely lives together, I've cheated others to raise my sister the best I could. I've stolen food and territory, and I've done all those things just for her. But, I exchanged that for the trust of everyone around me. My reputation as a liar and a cheater preceded me, and I was shunned and despised by everyone. Also, whenever there was a full moon out at night, I couldn't remember what I did the whole time. One day after a night of the full moon, Zira discovered a dead pride, all of its members killed by a single lioness with a similar pawprint as mine. We feasted on their flesh afterwards, for we were very hungry. But, it came to me. I've done this disgusting deed…for Zira. I discovered that day that I would become an insane berserker on the night of a full moon…hunting for the sake of my sister. I wanted to accept it. Zira was all I had left in my life. But, I still felt alone after so many people stayed clear of me. One day, I thought my life would be over once I was kidnapped by a lion named Vumi. He said he would create a better world where everyone could trust me, no matter what I was. I didn't want to leave my sister, but he reminded me of the most important detail: Zira didn't know about my secret. If she found out the truth, I would lose her trust as well. So, I took this chance and left my only sister to fend for herself…to find what I wanted most. I wanted to be in a world…where people could always trust in each other…_

    I carefully lied Dziva's charred body down over the ground. I sat up, focusing my weight on my front legs. I bowed down my head in shame. Eight lives were taken away today, and I couldn't stop it. Six were used like puppets, one sacrificed everything to help us get this far, and the last one sacrificed herself to save me. I said I would protect everyone, but I failed. And I failed to understand my dear brother. The losses were too great. I didn't know if I could put up with this anymore. Could I have tried harder? Was there a better way to approach this situation? If I could do it all over again, would everything be different?

    I gasped as soon as Dziva's body suddenly combusted into flames, just like all the others. She was joining the rest of the Diviners she turned away from. But, was it worth it…just to die? Was it worth it…to leave her sister behind? They were so close, far closer than Scar and I are. What would Zira say? Would she blame me for losing her? I didn't know. It felt like I should know, but I didn't. What was I fighting for again? I couldn't seem to recall. Dziva's purple spirit of 'benevolence and malevolence' floated above the black ashes left behind from her cremation. It flew toward the evil Cerberus Vumi transformed into and merged into his fiery chest. The angry beast roared as it briefly glowed in a violet color. But afterwards, his red sclera shimmered once again, and he began to stop growling savagely. It was as if Vumi was starting to gain control of himself. Neither one of his three mouths was moving, but I heard Vumi's demonic voice echo around me. "_PURIFICATION…WILL BEGIN. THIS WORLD…WILL START OVER…IN THE NAME OF GOD…_" Then, Cerberus let loose a powerful roar to the ceiling of the sand dune, sending a powerful fiery aura to spread from him like a shockwave. The flames headed toward me, but I simply shut my eyes and looked away in defeat. There was no point in resisting anymore. I have lost the will to fight. I didn't remember what it was I was fighting for. It was over. As the flames washed over me, I thought to myself…

_"If I could do it all over again…would everything be different?"_


	13. Entry 216: White

**FROM THE AUTHOR**

    The song used in this entry is indeed the Elton John version of "Circle of Life." If you have any imagination when you read, try to envision the song with the story! chuckles

    Also, the first chapter to _A Diary of a Young Mufasa: Another's Point of View_ is set to be released along the time I release the 14th chapter of Book 2. _Be Prepared_ to read Mufasa's story from Sarabi's point of view, as well as many others...

**_Entry 216: "White" (Part 3)_**

    _…I was there…again. I opened my eyes and found myself in the 'Forbidden Area' of the past. Underneath the night sky, I saw a crowd of white lions…and golden lions in front of the water shrine. Maybe I will finally find out how those deaths from before came to be._

_    I came closer to the shrine and saw Vumi and his golden lions stand in front of Ombwiri who was guarding the white lions under the shrine. "Ombwiri, get out of the way!" Vumi demanded._

_        "No," Ombwiri replied, shaking her head._

_        "I'm not going to ask you again."_

_        "No!"_

_        "This shrine will grant us the gift to purge all evil. We will achieve true peace in this already miserable world. Didn't you want peace?"_

_        "We must try to achieve that peace by ourselves. We can't rely on God for everything. These white lions are citizens of this world, just like us. Why must you label them to be different?!"_

_        "Hmph! If they aren't any different than us, let them suffer like we did and see the impurity of our world!"_

_Reacting to his words, Vumi's pride charged past him and went after the white lions. "NO!!!!!!" Ombwiri cried. Ombwiri was easily shoved out of the way of the charging pride. The white lions tried to guard the shrine from them, but the golden lions tore through them with ease. Mercilessly, they drew the blood of what was named 'God's followers.' The white lions were bitten to death, their limbs were ripped from their bodies, and they fell to suffocation. Ombwiri watched in horror. She never felt so weak before now. She couldn't do anything to help. She was no fighter, and her arguments were ignored to the very end. In her weakness, she watched the mindless slaughter. In seconds, all the white lions were dead. Fire ran over some of the dismantled bodies. And blood slowly ran from them, burning like the flames all over. Ombwiri bowed her head down in defeat. She lost the battle…just like I did._

_    As the golden lions ran into the shrine, Vumi slowly proceeded to walk in after them. But, Ombwiri suddenly jumped at him and hugged him to keep him back from the shrine. Vumi was struggling, but the white lioness refused to let go. "Let me go!" Vumi roared._

_        "Please! Please, don't! No! You've done enough! Leave their shrine alone! Please!" the poor lioness pleaded._

_        "I told you to STAY BACK!!"_

_Vumi eventually shoved her away. And when Ombwiri tried to stop him again, the irritated black lion slashed through her chest with one swing of his right paw! Ombwiri fell to the ground, blood quickly racing from the large scar Vumi gave her. Vumi scoffed contemptuously and continued to walk into the shrine. But, he gasped and quickly ducked as several leonine bodies flew over him! Vumi looked back and saw several of his pride members lying over the slaughtered white lions, dead. "What's this?" Vumi wondered. He looked back toward the shrine's center and spotted a shimmering white spirit hovering over it. The lion took one step, and a shockwave suddenly erupted from the spirit afterwards! The wave of energy struck Vumi in his face; he roared out and bowed down his head in pain. He lifted himself up with a large bloody scar over his right eye. He continued to approach that white spirit. And each time he took a step toward it, a shockwave burst from it. One after another, a wave slashed through Vumi's body. He got hit in his shoulder, his legs, the sides of his body, and in his face again and again. But, the black lion refused to stop. It also seemed like he was drawn to it. It was pulling him toward it, and yet it was 'attacking' him. Inevitably, Vumi was inches away from the white spirit. He panted in exhaustion and looked over it lustfully. He raised one paw and slowly went to touch it. The moment he felt through its warm aura, light beamed from it. White light shone brilliantly from the center of the shrine. But, it gradually turned into a red color. The spirit itself changed color, from white to red. Fire suddenly flowed violently from it and wrapped itself around Vumi's arm. The black lion roared in pain and tried to pull away. But, he couldn't let go. It appeared that the spirit got a hold of Vumi, rather than the other way around. The flames spread too quickly, and King Vumi was involuntarily consumed in its ferocity. As the flames exploded from the shrine, a bloodcurdling cry shrieked to the heavens…_

_    …Fire…again. I was standing in a land colored in nothing but red. Flame blazed along the ground and burning trees. There were walls of fire scattered around the land. There were trees with their crimson leaves. And there was a fallen water shrine in front of me, also on fire. This was how this holocaust came to be._

_    I came closer to the shrine and saw who died here once again.  Several burnt and dismantled lionesses, both white and golden, were lying around the burning surface. Blood ran over the ground, past my paws. I felt its hot wave touch me. Then, I noticed one lioness rising to her feet. It was the wounded Ombwiri. I ran to her and tried to help her back up. "Take it easy," I said. She groaned and collapsed onto her rump. She looked up toward the shrine. There was that hellish creature again, Cerberus Vumi, wrapped in the ribbons of the scorching flame. It roared so loudly that I bent down my ears and cringed at its sharp pain. "Why, Vumi?" Ombwiri murmured. "Why did you do this?" As she stared pitifully at the fiery beast, tears began to run from her eyes. "I couldn't do anything. I wanted to protect these white lions. But, I couldn't do it. I'm a failure. And now, there's nothing left here but death. There's…nothing…but…death…" Then, the white lioness' eyes were sealed forever. I clenched my teeth as Ombwiri died in my arms. I gently lied her head down and shook mine wearily. I have indeed grown disillusioned about this. I've had enough of people dying around me. I just want it to stop!_

_        "DADDY!!"_

_    That voice. It couldn't be. I looked over my shoulder and saw my little Zuhura running to me! "Zuhura!" I exclaimed. I turned around and let my daughter come and hug my arm. Before I could ask what she was doing here, I spotted Luna walking through the carnage that took place here. The lone white lion then saw his dead mate lying beside me. But, he still kept that same serious look over his face. "Mister Luna, are you gonna do it?" Zuhura purred._

_        "I will, little one," Luna replied. "I must stop this…now."_

_My white counterpart walked past me and made his way to the center of the shrine. He confronted Cerberus Vumi and roared defiantly. He was going to fight him…_

_Are you going to give up?_

What was that voice? Was that my voice? No, I didn't say anything. I found myself under the great blue skies. My father's sun was glowing in its usual, powerful radiance. I was lying over a grassy hill with Sarabi at my side. She nuzzled me in my mane while the rest of the pride rested along the hill below us. Busara was lying asleep on his back while Sarafina lied over his belly. Scar was sitting and looking toward the skies with Zira resting next to him. At the bottom of the hill, Zazu was frantically flying away from Zuhura and Kayura who were chasing him. I laughed warmly and wore the happiest smile. Then, I felt a hand rest over my head. I looked to up to see Rafiki smiling down at me. I felt completely at ease. Everyone was here. And when day quickly turned into night, my mother's warm moonlight washed over me. Everyone was here. The ones I loved were still here with me. I wasn't alone. I had my family and friends.

_Are you going to give up?_

    Sarabi put one paw over mine. She whispered to me, "Mufasa, I admire you. We've been through so many hard times. You suffered far more than I ever did. But, when it comes down to it, you wouldn't give up. Both your parents were lost to our enemies, but you didn't give up on going after your destiny. You found out the truth about me, but you didn't give up on me. You showed more perseverance than anyone I ever met. So, I won't give up on anything either. I'll never give up on you. I will always believe...that we'll always persevere." After Sarabi finished talking to me, Rafiki sat down with his walking stick in his lap. He looked me in the eye and giggled, "You look confused."

        "Well, it's what Sarabi said," I replied. "If she would persevere after _anything_, what would happen if I should die? Would she want to continue living?"

Suddenly, Rafiki struck me in the head with his stick! I held my head and scowled, "Ow! What was that for?!"

        "Does it matter? It's come and gone!" Rafiki exclaimed enthusiastically.

        "But, it still hurts. Am I bleeding?" I replied, looking at my paw for any blood.

Then, Rafiki patted me over the head and whispered to me sagely. "Yes, it hurts. So does death. But, it seems to me that you can either run from it…or…learn from it."

Rafiki swung at me again, but I ducked under it. "Aha! You see, you silly boy?!" Rafiki laughed. "At first you don't succeed, try and try again." Then, it dawned on me. I felt like a failure once so many people died when I specifically thought everyone would come back home alive. But when all eight Diviners turned out to be nothing but Vumi's tools, it felt like _they_ were the ones who needed saving, and I failed them. I also failed to understand Scar, and I still don't. I thought there was nothing left I could do. But, the fact is there _wasn't_. It doesn't matter. It was their lives, and they lived it based on their own decisions. That's how _I_ wanted to live after reviving from my depression. They weren't living any differently than I was. I didn't realize that until now. We all make our own mistakes, and sometimes they interfere with the lives of others or even end them. But, all we could do is live and learn. I shouldn't give up. I should…try again.

_Are you going to give up?_

    No. I will _never_ give up. I will persevere and live on! Everything was all part of the Circle of Life. We live and we die. We win and we lose. That's the simple rule of life. I was such a fool not to see that before. I stood up on top of the hill. Everyone had disappeared. I was left in the grassland as the wind softly blew by. It was dawn. The sun began to rise once again to bring a new day for all of us. Then, I looked over my shoulder to see the white lion, Luna, behind me. As he approached me, I turned around and met him face to face. It was as if I was looking in a pool of water; we looked exactly the same way down to our current facial expression. "Are you going to give up?" Luna said.

        "Never. I will die before I give up," I replied.

        He nodded. "Mufasa, if Vumi has his way, everything will indeed start over. Everyone will be reborn as different people, but the same story will once again repeat itself. There will always be another Vumi, and he will try to make the world better. Defeat Vumi, and time will be free to go forward. But, if you shall fail…_we_ shall always try again."

I raised an eyebrow when he said that. But, before I could think about it, Luna walked closer to me. I stood there and felt the white lion's body pass into me. Then, Luna disappeared from my sight, but I still felt his warmth…deep in my swelling heart.

    I must go now. If Zuhura appeared in my vision, she must be asleep. She's still alive. There was still time…

    …I…I must put an end to this…now. I emerged from the debris that covered me. I shook my mane free of the dirt and took a moment to look around. I found several slabs of stone around me. The sand dune must have collapsed while I was unconscious. I looked out in the distance and saw patches of fire all over. As the wind blew, I stood there, the only soul left in the Shadowlands. I examined the ground to find scattered pawprints of several animals. I gradually watched their general direction. They led outside the Shadowlands…and back to the Pridelands. The scent of fire was strong in that direction as well. The stars in the sky watched in anticipation as they slowly disappeared into the orange skies. A pillar of light washed over me. I looked up toward it and sighed contentedly. I felt at ease once again. I was calm. I knew what I had to do. Sarabi…everyone…wait for me. With my confidence restored, feeling the rhythm of a powerful song, I ran toward the Pridelands.

_♪♪ From the day we arrive on the planet ♪♪_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

    As the sun began to rise to bring a new day, I ran across the burning Shadowlands. I looked out to the distance toward the rising star of red. Father watched me running. I could feel his undying hope on my shoulders. I also noticed that the flames around me began to disappear whenever I came close to it. Rather than think about it, I continued running. Soon, I escaped the Shadowlands and quickly ran back to the home I must protect.

_Some say eat or be eaten_

_Some say live and let live_

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede_

_You should never take more than you give_

    As I ran, I found a small crowd of buffalo mourning over the death of one of their own. I saw their tears of anger and sorrow. But, most of all, I saw the hope they once had before stripped away from them. I stopped and looked to see antelope walking away from two dead corpses, their heads bowed down in defeat. Then, they all stopped to notice me. I looked to see the buffalo had spotted me as well. They looked at me in complete astonishment and awe. But, I looked back with a defiant glare. In my eyes and my movement, I told them to never give up. But, they seemed reluctant to approach me. I had no time to stay here. I continued to run back to the Pridelands.

_In the Circle of Life_

_It's the wheel of fortune_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle, the Circle of Life_

    The light of the sunrise bathed over my body as I ran. I never imagined I could run this quickly. I leapt whimsically as I headed toward my kingdom in the distance. Then, I looked over my shoulder to see those antelope and buffalo I saw earlier running after me. I saw the relief in their eyes to see me alive. My reappearance bestowed to them their hopes and dreams. I said we would return in triumph, and we shall. Somehow, I will defeat Vumi and save this world I've come to love.

_Some of us fall by the wayside_

_And some of us soar to the stars_

_And some of us sail through our troubles_

_And some have to live with the scars_

    After I had crossed the border of the Pridelands, the flames scattered about dispersed into nothing. I ran up the hill in front of me and looked down to see the blazing blades of fire surrounding everyone. I saw the elephants, the zebras, the hyenas, and all the other animals cowering to the monster, Cerberus Vumi. My pride lied on the ground in defeat. Only a few led by the weary Queen Sarabi stood against him. She had spots of burnt fur around her, and she looked like she was about to collapse. But, she wouldn't give up…just like she said she would. Busara was unconscious with Sarafina by his side, desperately trying to wake him. The already wounded Zira tried to stand, but she always collapsed while Scar stood in front of her with his own charred wounds, dealing with the scar that hurt his ego the most: his inability to fight and protect.

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps the great and small on the endless round_

    The three heads of Cerberus Vumi roared to the sky as his aura of flames grew bigger and bigger. I watched the insane beast in disgust. I looked out to the rising sun once more. Somehow, I knew Father wished he was in my pawprints at this moment. As his son, I would put Vumi to sleep once and for all. Taking a giant breath, I let loose my greatest roar.

_In the Circle of Life_

_It's the wheel of fortune_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle, the Circle of Life…_

    My roar gained everyone's attention, and several faces were drawn to me. I walked down the hill with the few straggling animals that followed me. I would give everyone a reason to hope for the best. I would risk everything to face Vumi once again. The animals were shocked to see that I was still alive. My pride was ecstatic. Sarabi was instantly reduced to tears. Even Scar was genuinely surprised. Cerberus Vumi turned around and stared me down with his crimson sclera. "_YOU…_" Vumi's corrupted voice echoed. "_IT CAN'T BE…_" I stopped before him and stared back at him with no trace of fear. Cerberus snarled in irritation and swiped at me. But, I stood my ground. His great, fiery paw hit me, but the flames simply past right through me. I wasn't harmed. Cerberus stared down at me in wonder. Then, I leapt up at him and swung my right claw at him. As I struck him in his chest, Cerberus roared out in pain. Then, I noticed that my strike also slightly diminished the fire surrounding him. After I landed on my feet, Cerberus angrily roared and sent another wall of fire at me. The flames enshrouded me, but it didn't harm me. I was completely impervious to it. Then, a strange surge of power swelled up inside of me. Luna's warmth grew hotter. I clenched my teeth and felt it growing closer and closer to the surface. I let it go, and a shockwave of white power suddenly burst from my body and completely dispersed the fire around me! I exhaled softly as soon as the brief stress in my body blew over. My back felt a bit heavier. I looked back to see strange wings over it. And I lifted my arm to see that my fur had turned white as snow. I became Luna…no, my purest form opposite of my black counterpart from before. I was a winged white lion.

_It's the wheel of fortune_

_It's the leap of faith_

_It's the band of hope_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle, the Circle of Life_

    Cerberus backed away as he and everyone else marveled at my distinct white aura. It was his turn to be frightened, as he should be. He ruined the lives of the white lions of the past, and a white lion was called here to make him realize his mistake. In blind rage, Cerberus swung at me again. But, his paw abruptly stopped as soon as he touched my left wing. But, my attention was drawn to the weak-kneed Sarabi who was still standing there. I purred to her warmly, "Sarabi, after this, it will all be over. You better get out the way." My attention back towards Cerberus, I pushed his paw back with my wing and leapt at him. Making brief use of my wings, I flew into his body! Once inside the fiery beast, I let loose all the power I was granted with. I heard Cerberus roar one last time before I destroyed him…from the inside out.

_On the path unwinding_

_♪♪ In the Circle, the Circle of Life.  ♪♪_

    My power made a giant pillar of white light that reached the heavens. I momentarily hovered in the middle of it before I was slowly carried upward. Where could this light be taking me? What else was there to do? I flew up the pillar of light, following the destined pathway I was meant to take. As I soared to the top, the rhythm was subsiding, like the end of a powerful song…

    …I had my golden fur coat again, and those large wings were gone. I found myself floating in a blue, cloudy atmosphere. Was I in the skies? Suddenly, blue light shone in my eyes. I looked to see Luna once again…with his lover, Ombwiri, by his side. They didn't say anything, but they never looked any more grateful. I was glad for the both of them. Now, they could truly rest in peace. The two lions then turned into stars and soared higher in the skies to join the other stars. Then, to my surprise, a transparent image of Vumi appeared before me. The black, obese lion raised his head and sighed in relief. "At last…I die," he purred. "Everything's…turned to white…" His voice echoed as his image slowly faded away. In his place, eight spirits, along with a familiar ninth one glowing as white as a pearl, flew to the skies. The nine 'blessings' were finally heading where they truly belonged. The repeated story of 'purification' was finally put to rest. At last, we could…move forward…

    It was all over. Surrounded by the heavenly light, I reappeared several feet over the Pridelands. I looked down to see the pride and all the citizens of the Pridelands watching me come down. "It's King Mufasa!" I heard Zazu exclaim. "It's our savior!" Everyone cheered with their respective animal cry. My pride formed a circle around where I was going to land. Eventually, my feet touched the ground, and the white aura around me dissipated. I looked around me with a triumphant smile across my muzzle. Sarabi, Busara, Sarafina, Zira, Zazu, and Rafiki smiled back at me with the rest of the pride. "We did it. It's over," I sighed. Right next to Zira, Scar refused to look at me. "Scar…" I purred. The lion turned his eyes at me thoughtfully. Finally, he was first to approach me and gently rubbed his head into my mane. I smiled at his uncharacteristic display of affection and petted across his mane with my paw. With that, Sarabi was first to roar to the skies, and the rest of the pride joined her. Then, all the other animals cried along with them. "Daddy, Daddy!" Little Zuhura quickly made her way through the crowd of lionesses and tearfully hugged my arm while Kayura watched with a relieved smile. It was truly over. The battle was won. And life could continue on. I would always remember this. We all shouldn't forget why life should always be appreciated it as it is now. The world Vumi wanted couldn't be made after destruction. We build it everyday…step by step. We make mistakes and hurt ourselves and others very easily. But, after each mistake, we learn from it. After each deep wound, we don't want to be hurt again. We shouldn't dwell on our past misadventures. We should always move on. We should always keep moving forward…


	14. Entry 221: Farewell

**_Entry 221: "Farewell…"_**

_His name was Vumi. He was a lion who lived and died several lifetimes, reincarnated again and again. He saw the horrors of this world. He saw the wars, inequality, deaths, all the impurities we all live with. Unfortunately, that was all he saw, and he wanted to change it. He continued to destroy several lifetimes, claiming to have 'purified' it. The world, along with him, continued to start over after he had his way, only to never achieve the purified world he desired. Now, that monotonous cycle is broken because we believed in the life that lion despised. I hoped he would find peace at last in the next life. Maybe that misguided fool will find his perfect world there. Rest easy, old lion…_

        "_Oh, come on, Daddy! Wake up!_"

    Zuhura's voice was the first thing I heard today. I slightly opened my eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes indiscreetly in my face. "Come on, wake up! I'm ready for my hunting lesson!"

        "Let me sleep a little longer. We'll go later," I murmured.

I tried to go back to sleep, but Zuhura wouldn't give up. "But, I wanna go now! I wanna go now, I wanna go now!" There was no way I could sleep through that tiny voice and her tugging my ear with her mouth. I finally gave in and opened my eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's get going," I yawned.

        "All right!" she cheered.

After Zuhura ran out the den of Pride Rock, I stood up and stretched my body with a great yawn. Before I left, I looked to my side to see Sarabi briefly awaken. "She's so loud," she purred cheerfully. "I hope the next cub will be a bit quieter."

        "Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

I laughed gently and looked over Sarabi's large belly. She was of child once again. So, she must once again stay in Pride Rock most of the day until it was time. I nuzzled her in her head and whispered, "Take care of yourself." I pulled away from her and proceeded to exit the den with Zuhura.

    After just a few days, the Pridelands was back to normal. Everything returned to the promising and casual world we always lived in. Everyone was well. Busara, Sarafina, and Kayura left us to go back to the Destinylands, but somehow I knew we would see them again one day. With the threat to all of Africa lifted, I was free to raise my daughter while another cub was on the way. As Zuhura hopped about and danced happily in front of me, I saw the antelope running by as a small group. "Good morning, your majesty!" one greeted.

        "Good morning! Catch ya later!" I replied, winking at them.

        "Not if I can help it!"

After they had gone, I noticed that Zuhura was trying to pounce on a small lizard. But, it kept running off before the cub landed on the ground. The cub was doing it all wrong. "Zuhura, come here and let me show you how to pounce." Loyally, Zuhura turned around and came to my side, completely attentive to me. "Now, your target is that lizard there. Crouch down _slowly_." Zuhura did as I said and slowly crouched down. But, her rump was up in the air for everyone to see. I lied down and pushed her rump down to the ground. "Stay low to the ground, and do not make a sound."

        "Do I pounce yet?" Zuhura impatiently said.

        "Shhh. Try to get closer without a sound. Take it slow."

Zuhura obeyed my instructions and slowly crept closer to the lizard. She stopped shortly after being three feet away from it. "Take one more step," I whispered. Zuhura moved her right paw forward. She was ready to jump. Now, it was all about timing and accuracy. "Then…" The lizard began to move. "Pounce!" Immediately, Zuhura leapt perfectly and caught the lizard under her paws. "Yeah! I caught it, Daddy!" she exclaimed proudly.

        "Yes, you did very well," I nodded.

Zuhura then let the lizard and walked back to me, feeling extremely proud of herself. "Be sure to keep practicing," I said. "You also take the same actions in stalking before the situation in which you chase after your prey."

        "Yes, Daddy."

        "Also, it helps to identify a different animal's pawprint. They will let you know that which animal is nearby. For example, who made _this_ pawprint?"

I pointed to a pawprint slightly similar to ours, but it was much smaller. Zuhura looked at it and thought for a moment. "Umm…is that a cheetah?"

        "That, it is."

        "Yeah! Kayura and I like to play a game like that! She picks a pawprint, and I have to tell her which animal made it. After I guess right, I have to quiz her back. The first one to name 10 animals correctly is the winner."

        "Yes, your uncle and I used to play that game all the time when we were cubs. I can't remember how many times he beat me in that game. He always liked to make me feel dumb. I didn't know the difference between the pawprint of a gazelle and an antelope, and he would never let me live it down."

        "What's wrong with Uncle Taka? He's acting stranger and stranger day by day. Everyone's starting to call him 'Scar' now."

        I sighed deeply. "Your uncle appears to be going through a tough time right now. He might be still upset that he won't be the next king, especially if the new cub turns out to be a boy. But, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay in due time."

        "I hope he'll be okay after Aunty Zira leaves the pride."

That's right. Zira was heartbroken when she learned of her sister's death. But, the next day, she said she must take this opportunity to live her life without Dziva's guidance. Her wounds have completely healed, and she has decided to leave before nightfall. But, I feared her leaving would hurt my brother even more.

    There was a growl…from a hyena! Nearby at the top of a short hill behind a small river, I spotted a male hyena catching a small rabbit! "Banzai!" I gasped. I quickly ran through the cool water and up the hill to cut in front of the trespasser. Banzai dropped his catch when I recognized me, and the rabbit quickly hopped away. "Dammit! Do you realize how long I spent on catching that?!" the brash hyena scowled.

        "It's unlike you to go out on your own without your other siblings," I replied. "Nevertheless, you're trespassing."

        "Daddy!" Zuhura cried out, watching from the side.

        "Stay back, Zuhura, or you'll get hurt. Now, get out of here, you scoundrel, or I'll throw you out!"

        "Be careful!"

        "Don't worry; this won't take long."

Not to waste anymore time, I jumped at Banzai, making him run back. He hissed at me and swung one claw at me, barely grazing across my head. Then, I attacked him and sent him on the ground with one swipe. He got back up, but I leapt at him again to make him step back. But, after he did, he slipped over the cliff behind him and fell into the pool of water below.

    Easily defeated, Banzai quickly ran off with his tail tucked between his legs once again. "You did it!" Zuhura cheered. My daughter ran to my side happily as I watched the hyena head back to the Elephant Graveyard. "You sure showed him, Dad!"

        I smiled down at her and replied, "I guess I did."

        "Oh, Daddy," she purred with concern. "That mutt scratched you behind your left ear."

I sat down and took my left paw to feel over its matching ear. When I pulled it away and examined it, I found a spot of blood on one claw from my paw. "So, I did. I was careless this time. But, it's nothing. It will heal just fine. Now, come." Zuhura nodded and followed me off to another point in the Pridelands.

    Out in the grasslands, Zuhura and I came upon the lionesses lying around after another hunt. Resting on her back, Kigali spotted and greeted me. "Good morning, Mufasa. Did Zuhura have to wake you?"

        "What'd you say?" I replied coyly.

        "Hey, Little Zuhura. Is your father teaching you the way of a lioness?"

        "Yep, he sure is, Aunty Kigali!" Zuhura replied.

        "But, he can't tell ya _everything_."

        "True," I laughed. "So, why don't you teach her 'firstpaw?'"

Without hesitation, Zuhura ran to Kigali on an innocent whim. After I watched her go, I looked over to see a cream-colored lioness with her nose nestling in the pistil of a flower. "Good morning, Ashleigh," I greeted. She answered to her name and smiled. "Good morning, your highness." I came to her side after she went back to sniff the small blossom. "Listening to the flowers sing again?" I said.

        "Yes. I had to save this pretty flower today. A gazelle almost trampled over it. It was singing the most beautiful song, and I didn't want it to be interrupted. Flowers spend everyday singing about life, their paradise. Living as long as they can is what they hold dear, like we do."

        "Perhaps," I nodded.

        "Oh, Ashleigh, I wish you grow up!" the dark-orange colored lioness, Lina, exclaimed. "You spend too much time with something that doesn't talk back!"

        "You're free to voice your opinion," Ashleigh replied calmly. "But, I believe these flowers do talk back."

Lina scoffed and looked away. "Now, now, Lina, leave her be," the brown-furred lioness with small green stripes over each cheek, Sahara, said. "I think it's great that Ashleigh at least has a hobby…whereas you have _none_."

        "What? I do too have a hobby! Wanna have a wrestling match?" Lina challenged.

        "No thanks. I prefer a nice, quiet day of sunbathing."

        "Heh. Of course you do. That's _all_ you do."

        "It never hurts to relax."

Suddenly, two random lionesses nearby started to roll with each other, fighting. They quickly came toward Sahara and rolled over her tail like a boulder. Sahara roared to the sky in pain, but her face was hilarious. Along with Ashleigh and Lina, we laughed to ourselves. "So much for rest and relaxation," Lina chuckled.

        "Sire!"

I looked up and spotted Zazu fluttering down to me. "Like I said…" Lina joked.

        "Good morning, Zazu," I greeted. "How's your vacation?"

A day after Vumi's defeat, I made good on my promise to repay Zazu for what he's done for me and gave him a vacation that will last for six moons and seven suns. "It's just fine. I can't thank you enough for this," Zazu replied gratefully.

        "You seem giddy. Has anything happened during your vacation?"

        "Oh, nothing. It's nothing, really," he said with an uneasy tone in his voice.

        "Oh, _Zazu_!" a new, feminine voice sung out.

Suddenly, a light red-feathered hornbill hovered down next to a flustered Zazu. A female hornbill! "Zazu!" I exclaimed in ecstasy. "Don't tell me she's…"

        "Well…yeah. I met her in a couple of days ago," Zazu replied in embarrassment.

        "You don't have to sound so disappointed about it!" the female hornbill pouted. "And after you tried to sneak away and leave me at the nest while I was asleep…!"

        "Could you be any louder? I can still hear out of this ear!" Zazu squawked at her.

        "Hmph! Anyway, you must be the legendary King Mufasa," she said to me. "It's a pleasure, really, it is. I'm Binti."

        "It's nice to meet you, too, Binti," I replied. "You're not giving her too much trouble, are you, Zazu?"

        Zazu crossed his wings with contempt. "Hah! More like the other way around!"

        "Hmm. You should hear his impression of you," Binti murmured.

        I raised an eyebrow. "Impression?"

        Panicked, Zazu laughed uneasily, "N…now, Binti, let's not get into that! Let's get going!"

        "Fine."

With that, the two hornbills flew into the air, dancing around each other frantically. "Goodbye, sire!" I heard Zazu cry out. Then, the 'happy couple' disappeared into the skies.

    As I watched the hornbills go, I heard Ashleigh giggle to herself. "The flowers told me love was in the air. And it's flying back home."

        "Yes," I nodded.

        "Oh, dear! You're bleeding!"

Suddenly, the lioness named Anasa came to me. She had a light brown furred upper body and hind legs, but the fur around her torso was dark white. She examined the small cut that Banzai gave me in my left ear before and licked over it. "It's just a small scratch," I said.

        "It might be a bigger one next time. Or did you forget all those times you were injured before?"

        "Fine, Anasa. You win," I sighed, licking her back in her cheek as reassurance. "I'll be careful next time. I promise."

Next, I noticed Zira heading my way, and she had her head bowed down in low spirits. "Good morning, Zira," I greeted. "Are you feeling okay?" The downcast lioness stopped before me and looked up distressfully. "I won't forget your kindness," she said. "I'll be going."

        "You're going so soon?" I asked. "You said you would leave by sunset."

        "I know. But, I feel like I should hurry and get going."

        "The pride and I will miss you."

        "At least, I will," Anasa added. "You were a great help against Vumi…and a great friend."

        "Anasa's right," I agreed. "We can't thank you enough for your assistance. I might not have made you my mate, but you were always one of us."

Zira finally smiled and sighed with ease. "Who would have thought a tough guy with a gentle heart would live this long? You have such a powerful spirit that no one will ever break you, no matter who your adversary is. Maybe that compassion won't come back to haunt you, after all." Finally, Zira nuzzled her head into my mane, and I reacted with my left paw petting and stroking over her neck. After she pulled away, she licked across my muzzle mischievously. "Farewell," she purred.

        "Godspeed," I replied with a nod.

Finally, Zira proceeded to walk past me with one last flirting slap of her tail tuff. I watched her go as she looked to her left and right to reply to the lionesses' goodbyes. But, she didn't stop and kept going forward. Anasa nudged me in my shoulder to get my attention. "You know…why she wanted to leave early," she said.

        "Scar…something must have happened between those two," I replied. "But, it's not over yet. I see it in her eyes. She'll return…one day."

After she had bid farewell to the last lioness of the pride, Zira finally went on to her quest to live on her own…outside her sister's looming shadow.

    Later that day, I stood over the peak of that mountain where Father's body used to rest upon. It became known as 'Mazimwi' shortly after his death. The tallest mountain inside the Pridelands, we believed the spirits of the ones who left us climbs this mountain to follow the pathway to the next life. My father's body slept here before it eventually became the grass. I scaled this mountain once again… with a flower in possession.

    At the top of Mazimwi, I sat before a large bed of grass. It used to be an empty space in the ground, but it had been nourished after all this time. It was my father's grave. It was so far away from Mother's, but I knew their spirits couldn't be any closer. I laid my flower over Father's bright and grassy bed. I took a small step back and bowed to it. "You've taught me a lot," I purred. "And you were always right. I wish I could tell you what your teachings mean to me now. But, then again, you probably already know. I thank you…for everything." I picked myself up and sighed contentedly. I turned around and got set to leave the mountain…only to spot Shenzi just climbing onto the top!

    I growled at her, catching her attention. But, I stopped as soon as I saw a flower in my mouth. Shenzi frowned in disgust. "Dammit! Don't you lions have anything better to do?!"

        "Well, you certainly have a lot of nerve to be trespassing _again_," I replied. "You _and_ your stupid brother."

        "Which stupid brother?"

        "Never mind. Now, what are you doing here?"

        "Well…I wanted to present this stupid flower to Ru-gal."

        I was astonished. "To Ru-gal?"

        "Yeah, yeah. After you handed her body to me years ago, I put it up here next to that tree over there," she said, pointing to a tree nearby. "I just…wanted to pay a bit of respect to her. That damned freak wasn't my mother, but…I wouldn't have lived long without her."

Wonders will never cease. I never thought a hyena would actually show compassion. I guess even scum like the hyenas have a heart. She seemed sincere, so I gave her a benefit of a doubt. "Do what you will," I said, sitting down placidly. Shenzi looked away and proceeded to walk to the tree where Ru-gal's body used to reside. She put down her flower and shut her eyes to share a private prayer to her deceased maternal figure. After she was down, she turned away and started to walk off. But, she stopped and looked toward me again. "Why are you looking at me, ugly?" she barked.

        "Nothing," I grinned. "I'm just amazed that a mutt like you actually has a heart."

        "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm as heartless as they come. When I'm in heat, I'm _always_ on top."

        "But, after a fight, _I'm_ always on top. I wouldn't mind demonstrating if you don't take yourself back home."

        Shenzi laughed brashly. "Look at us! We fought together, and we still hate each other! I never knew your God to be a funny man."

        "I'm not laughing," I replied. "The differences between us are too great a gap. We were always against each other, even when the first lion and hyena first walked the earth. As much as I want it to change, we could never be friends. I'd have more luck befriending a snake."

        "Yeah…when you're right, you're right. You guys are no fun anyway."

        "But, ultimately…you prove to be just as useful as any other animal in the Pridelands. Thanks again for your help."

        "Right, right. Don't get mushy on me. I might start to cry," she replied sarcastically. "But, seriously, what else can I do? You saved my life."

        "So, we're even."

        "Yeah. Well, see ya around, ugly."

        "I better not, you mutt."

With that, Shenzi walked down the pathway to the bottom of Mazimwi. After she disappeared, I followed far behind to go back home myself. It would've been nice, I thought, if lion and hyena could really live together in peace. We may have been against each other for so long, but that's never too late to change. Maybe that day will come someday…be it in my lifetime…or the distant future…


	15. Entry 276: Full Circle

**_Entry 276: "Yet Another Birth"_**

'Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years,' I believe the song goes. For four years, I was the 16th Lion King of Pride Rock. It may sound like a short reign, but, to me, it felt like around 10 years. And nowadays, I believed that I'm beginning to feel my age. But, I was far from feeling tired. I just felt…a little ill. Was I sick? No. Whatever was causing this feeling, I had to find out.

I was at Rafiki's tree today. I told him about my 'illness' and asked if he could cure it. First, he put his ear to my chest. He said my breathing was normal. He felt over my forehead and said I wasn't running a fever either. Then, he suspected something. He suggested that I would go into…mental therapy.

I lied down on my belly while 'Rafiki the Psychiatrist' sat in front of me with his walking stick at his side. He began questioning me. "Has everything been alright back home, Mufasa?"

"Why, yes," I replied. "The pride's been doing fine."

"How about poor Taka?"

"He drifts further and further away from me as days go by, showering witty insults on me and harassing several of the lionesses. I tell him to stop, but I don't think he cares anymore. I'm just about to chase him out of my pride. But, he's not what's bothering me."

"I see, I see. How's Zuhura doing?"

"Just _beautifully_," I smiled.

"She's a late adolescent, right?"

"That's right. She's having her first hunt today. I don't know if she caught anything yet. But, somehow, I know she will. She got her best genes from Sarabi and me, after all."

"Speaking of which, how _is_ dear Sarabi?"

"Just as fine," I said before taking a short, involuntary breath. "I spend most of my time with her."

"Why?"

"Because the baby is about due."

"Mufasa, I think I may have found your problem. Your tail suddenly twitched the moment you said 'baby.'"

I looked over my shoulder and found my tail awkwardly bent in three branches. He was right. My heart even jumped when I merely thought of my future child. "Mufasa, aren't you happy?" Rafiki asked.

"Of course I do!" I suddenly replied. "I…I look forward to see my new cub! But, it's just that…I don't know, I have these…_fears_. I'm not afraid, being that I'm already a father."

"I think I understand. You want this cub to be a boy."

"Well…yes. That's…been bothering me, too," I grinned nervously.

"Maybe you'll get lucky this time."

"I was lucky to have Zuhura. But…a father can't help but dream…"

After my therapy was complete, I made my way back to Pride Rock. In the grasslands, I stopped briefly to look toward the skies. I was in a rut, and it was because I fear the new cub will not be a boy. It had to be; I needed an heir. I shut my eyes and whispered to the skies, "You've always been so fair after all these years. So please, bless all of us…and me…with a boy." In my brief tranquility, I opened my eyes and saw the birds soar through the skies. But, one bird frantically soared right past them. It was Zazu! "SIRE! SIRE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" he cried.

"Zazu! I'm down here!" I shouted back.

"Oh! Your majesty, you must come to Pride Rock quick! It's time, it's time!"

"What?! It's _time_?!"

"Yes! Hurry back _now_!"

After Zazu turned back toward Pride Rock, I wasted no time to follow him. This was too important to miss. I had to be there. It was time. Sarabi was ready to give birth once again.

I was running…faster than I had ever ran before. But, it's no wonder. I had to be there to comfort Sarabi during her painful ordeal. And I had to be there to confront my fears. Nothing else was important. I had to be there, and nothing would lead me astray. "_RWORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!_" That roar! I stopped in my tracks and looked off toward the right. That was Zuhura's cry; I was sure of it. And it sounded like she was in some kind of trouble. I had no choice. I had to help her. She was my daughter. So, I fell off the path to Pride Rock and headed toward the east. I heard Zazu cry, "Your majesty, where are you going?!" I had no time to explain. I had to see if Zuhura was all right…regardless of how inconvenient the situation.

Following my daughter's cry, I found myself in the lands of the tall yellow grass. From atop a hill, I spotted Adolescent Zuhura…surrounded by seven lionesses I never seen before. I saw that Zuhura had successfully caught a small antelope, and it looked like those intruders would try and take it from her. I saw that Zuhura already fought with the yellow lioness in front of her; they both were bleeding from scars over opposite cheeks. The lionesses snarled and closed in on her. But, before they could all attack at once, I roared to cease their assault. I slid down the hill and confronted these strange lionesses as I came to my daughter's side. "Dad, you're here," Zuhura sighed in relief.

I nodded and looked toward the others. "Cease your struggling. I don't know any of you, so that makes you all intruders. Are you all rogues?"

"No. They are with me."

Suddenly, with several more lionesses behind him, three new lions appeared. One lion had a dark tannish pelt and a brown face. He also had a gold stripe that spread horizontally over his back and tail, and his eyes were bright like sapphires. One other lion looked very similar to this one, but he was slightly shorter in stature. He was obviously his son. And the third lion's coat was dark orange, and his sleek black mane complimented it. The larger dark tan lion came to the lead lioness' side and growled softly, "Luanda, what's going on here?"

"I spotted an antelope to catch…until that little brat stole it away from me," she replied.

"You liar!" Zuhura protested. "I saw this antelope first _and_ caught it fair and square! Besides, even if you did see it first, you're an intruder to _our_ lands! You had no right to hunt in _our_ territory!"

"Why you…!"

"Stand down, Luanda!" snarled the lion. "The young lady is correct. You knew perfectly well that we're in someone else's territory."

"Yes. _Mine_," I snarled. "So, answer me. Who are you?"

The dark tan lion turned to me and cleared his throat before answering. He was clearly a proper lion, but he was still an intruder. "My name is Kabaila. We've come in peace. We only came to find a new land where we can reside in. We were once known as the Pride of the Rainlands. Hence the name, our old lands get excessive rain. We got used to it…until the land became flooded. Several had died in the flood. So, after the flood had died down, we left in search of a new land where we will live in peace. We asked the King of the Sahara if he knows of a good land for us, and he told me to seek the assistance of the Legendary King of the Pridelands."

"Huh. Is that how I'm known in the outside world?" I laughed.

"Oh! So then, you _are_ King Mufasa!"

The moment my name was mentioned, the lionesses backed away in awe and intrigue. Immediately and respectfully, Kabaila bowed down to me. "It's an honor to finally meet you," he said.

"Why, thank you," I nodded.

Then, the dark orange lion stepped forward with a hopeful stare. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the lion who defeated the evil Vumi," he said. "I am Kiruu. But…is it true? Is Dziva really gone?"

"I'm afraid so," I replied softly.

"I see," the lion sighed disappointedly.

Kabaila stood upright and turned to his fellow lion. "Pardon me by asking, but what does he know about Dziva?" I asked.

Kabaila replied, "Dziva…is Kiruu's mother."

"R…really?"

I looked back toward Kiruu in surprise. But, I could see a resemblance between him and Dziva in their eyes. But, it was still hard to believe because Dziva never told me about him. As I pondered over this, I saw the lion that resembled Kabaila and Zuhura briefly exchange glances before Zuhura spitefully looked away. "Dad, can we go back home now?"

"Yes, we really should!" I gasped. "The baby's coming!"

With no more interruptions, I ran once again to Pride Rock with Zuhura. And Kabaila's pride followed close behind. I had no time to do something about them. The new cub had to come first. Besides, after how that other lion looked at her, I might have found a solution on what to do with Zuhura.

At Pride Rock, Kigali and most of the lionesses of my pride bowed down briefly to greet their visitors. Kabaila's pride replied with a bow afterwards. "We graciously welcome you to our Pridelands," Kigali greeted.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure," Kabaila replied.

"We're sorry for intruding so suddenly," Kiruu added, "especially on a day like today."

As both prides interacted, I walked up to the promontory of Pride Rock and found Zazu there at the den entrance. "Well?" I whispered.

"It won't be long now," Zazu replied.

A second later, Anasa walked out the den. "Your majesty, you made it. Please come in." I nodded and followed her inside.

Inside the den, I saw my dear Sarabi lying over our sleeping rock. She was still breathing in a labored state. I gulped quietly to myself and came closer to her. I sat down and caught her attention. She smiled wearily and purred, "Mufasa…"

I nuzzled over her head and purred back, "Don't speak. You have enough stress already."

After I pulled away, Anasa came to Sarabi to continue nursing her. "Keep breathing," she purred as she licked over her abdomen. As her breathing became louder and louder with each passing minute, I watched nervously. I couldn't sit still, so I paced back and forth while I still kept my eyes on my mate. "Daddy," someone whispered. I looked out the den to see Zuhura at the entrance. I reluctantly came out the den to see her. "You should stay outside, Zuhura," I said. "I'll let you in after it's over."

"Oh, okay. But, Mom's doing fine, right?" Zuhura murmured in worry.

"No, I imagine childbirth would hurt _a lot_. But, don't worry. She'll be okay afterwards."

"Okay. But, did those other guys have to come?" she pouted.

"I have no time to send them on their way right now. But, why not take advantage of their company? There are two very handsome lions down there," I grinned.

"Dad!"

"Tell me the truth."

"Well, both of them are kind of cute. But, after what that Luanda said to me, I want nothing to do with any of them."

With that, Zuhura began to sulk away. But, she suddenly bumped into Kabaila's smaller twin as he was climbing up the promontory. The two lions gasped and stared at one another nervously. Zuhura slowly walked to the side and walked down without saying a word. "Oh, it's you. I haven't caught your name," I said.

"I'm sorry for being so rude," he replied meekly. "I was thinking, and…I got distracted. My name is Mwali, Kabaila's son."

"It's nice to meet you, Mwali. So, was there something you want?"

"I wanted to ask on my father's behalf if you know a good land we could reside in. If you do, you can just point us to the right direction. We wouldn't want to give you any more trouble, so we'll leave at once."

"Oh no. It's no trouble at all. I welcome you to stay here for the night; after the baby is born, I'll be at Sarabi's side the whole day. Tomorrow, I'll escort you to a perfect land I have in mind myself. So, make yourselves comfortable."

"Oh, you are too kind," Mwali smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded and started to go back into the den. But, I stopped as soon as I thought about him and Zuhura. Maybe I could get an incentive going between them. I turned back around to Mwali and said, "Mwali, my daughter, Zuhura, seems to be upset. All of this happened during her first hunt, and she must feel a bit aggravated. Maybe you should apologize."

Mwali gulped, "Well, um, I would. But, I don't think she likes me, so it would probably be a waste of time."

"But, you want to apologize, am I right?"

"Yes, I do," he admitted. "Excuse me."

Mwali turned away and walked down the promontory after Zuhura. But, shortly after he vanished from sight, Kiruu appeared in his place.

Kiruu, the son of the late Dziva, approached me with a thoughtful stare. He looked as if he wanted to ask me something. "Do you have a question?" I said.

Kiruu replied gruffly, "You were the last lion that came in contact with my mother, were you not?"

"Yes."

"It's not like it really matters or anything. But…what was she like?"

"'What was she like?'"

Kiruu nodded in reply. Something told me that I should tell him. He was Dziva's son, after all. He had a right to know, despite the potential of what he may hear might hurt him. I sat down next to the young lion and cleared my throat. Then, I began to tell him as much as I know. "Dziva…lost her parents in a confrontation with hyenas. She only had her younger sister, Zira, but they were in the middle of a plague, so food was scarce. Zira was still a young cub, and Dziva was a mediocre huntress at that time. So, she stole food from nearby prides and even lied to let her in the pride in order to plunder their food stock. She had done all that…for the sake of her sister's survival. But, in exchange, she gave up the trust of everyone around her. Every pride knew her name, and everyone shunned her, unable to let a liar in their midst. But, others knew her to be more than just a liar. She was an insane berserker under the night of a full moon. Upon that night, she slaughtered an entire pride and done so in order for her and her sister to desperately feed upon their corpses. Dziva found out about her curse and was nearly destroyed by everyone's inability to trust her. Then, she eventually crossed paths with Vumi, and he convinced her to join him in his plan of 'purification.' Dziva accepted because she could not live if Zira found out about her 'blessing' and lost her trust in her." I stopped to see Kiruu's reaction to this story so far. I could see the confusion in his worried expressions, not to mention a small glimmer of anger and disappointment. "I…can't believe she would do all that for the sake of her only sister," he said.

"I was never told what happened in between from when Vumi met her to when I did. I imagine you were born around the time my Zuhura was born. You two are around the same age, if I'm not mistaken."

"I was with the Rainlanders my whole life. I was told by Mwali's old man that a lioness named Dziva left me there so I would live a better life than she was then. That's how I learned she was my mother. I guess she had the right idea. I don't think I could stand having a mother who done horrible things like that."

"'Distrust' and 'mistrust' are two different things. What she done was undeniably wrong, but despite that, Dziva was good and true. I knew she was nothing but a tormented prisoner in Vumi's little chain-gang when I first met her. That's why I convinced her to come with me and join my pride. And I would protect her if Vumi tried to take her back. Something about her told me she was worthy of trust, so I gave her mine, despite her attacking us soon after. I guess it's because I could see myself in her, really. I could imagine myself doing the things she done for the sake of her loved ones. Something that simple enabled me to trust her. Dziva was apparently touched, and that brought her to save my life in exchange of her own during the last fight with Vumi."

"She died saving you?" Kiruu replied in intrigue.

"Yes."

_"You made me so happy. You would welcome an evil creature like me. You're a true friend. Please let Zira know I was always so proud of her. Let her know that I will always be behind her no matter what path she takes. You have to live to tell her…"_

Those were Dziva's last words. After telling him this much, Kiruu's opinion began to change. "Wow, Mother…" he purred.

"I was the first lion in a long time to ever have complete trust in her, so I imagined that she saved me as appreciation. If it wasn't for her, Vumi might have won and destroyed this world."

"Interesting tale," Kiruu replied in awe. "But, is that all? Do you know anything else about her?"

I stood up and walked in front of Kiruu with an easeful grin. "Well, on a lighter note, I didn't have much time to get to know your mother. But, she was very pretty, and she has the same lovely eyes you have. If she were still around, I wouldn't mind in the least if she were one of my mates. But, like any rose, she's not without her thorns. She was quite the powerful fighter. I never fought her, but after seeing her fights with Zira and one other Diviner named Legba, I wished I could've sparred with her just once. Her agility was like the swiftness of lightning, and her power from her attacks could pound like thunder. She was simply a leonine storm."

"Wow. She certainly does sound strong," Kiruu nodded.

"Yes, she was."

The deep orange lion seemed relaxed and free of stress. It's apparent that he held a new respect for the lioness who abandoned him for his sake. His willingness to forgive and appreciate definitely contrasted from his possible paternal figure. If Dziva went with Vumi and she left Kiruu to the Rainlanders years later, it was theoretically possible that this lion may be Vumi's _son_…

Suddenly, I heard Sarabi cry out! I quickly ran back into the den. Sarabi was panting rapidly than before. She was reaching the critical point. Anasa urged her on. "Keep pushing. Keep pushing," she would say. I sat at her side and watched her come through this ordeal. I saw everyone outside waiting. Some were patient while the rest weren't. Sarabi reached out for my paw, and I let her take it for comfort. She squeezed it hard, but I expected that contraction. Her breathing grew quicker, louder, heavier. I shut my eyes once more to pray as Sarabi gave one final push. Please, I thought. _Please_ let it be a boy. Please…

There was a tear. After one, several tears ran down my eyes. I was smiling. Joy made my heart race. I couldn't hold in this feeling I had. "Yippie-yay! Yippie-yai! I've hit the ol' bull's eye!" was what I said to quote that old play Dad told me about when I was young. Relieved of the stress, Sarabi rested cheerfully as our young baby boy suckled her. Anasa smiled and walked out the den to tell everyone the good news. I lied down next to the tired Sarabi, and we both looked over our new cub…our son. My darling looked at me with those dazzling eyes of life and nuzzled me tenderly. My tears ran over her head as I nuzzled back. Suddenly, several lionesses came in the den with Zuhura leading the way. Our daughter looked at the young baby and giggled. "I have a baby brother. What's his name?" Sarabi and I looked toward each other and nodded. We both agreed on a boy and a girl name prior to the cub's birth. We looked back toward Zuhura and simultaneously replied, "Simba." The lionesses quickly talked amongst themselves excitedly while Kabaila, Mwali, and Kiruu all looked on with a smile. Suddenly, Scar came in. Silence quickly plagued the pride as my brother made his way to see his nephew. He carried an emotionless expression as he looked over my son. What was he going to say, I wonder? After looking over the baby for several seconds, Scar looked up with a small grin. "He has your essence," he said.

I briefly smiled at him. "Thank you."

Then, Scar walked away and out the den once again. Puzzled, I watched him leave. Was he really complimenting me? The spotted baby's little cries caught my attention, and I looked down to see him in Sarabi's arms. I came closer to the young boy and gently nudged him with my nose. He opened his colorless eyes for the first time and saw me. He cooed and weakly tried to hug me in my nose. I chuckled and sighed contentedly. Zuhura quickly took command and growled to the other lionesses to leave us alone in peace. They replied and slowly left the den. After Zuhura left last, Sarabi yawned and went to sleep after our cub did. Then, I followed them into slumber with the biggest smile…

_"Simba…my son…"_


	16. Entry 277: Ceremony

**_Entry 277: "Ceremony"_**

This was an important day. A week had past. It was time that the new heir would be presented to all the citizens of the Pridelands. The pride was awake before sunrise, and I have sent Zazu to spread the news. I stood over the promontory and awaited everyone's arrival. Finally, the important day has begun…with the rise of the sun.

The orange shade of light coated the prosperous Pridelands. The water in the background glistened as clouds surfaced from several animals racing toward my kingdom. The birds came soaring through the morning sky. The giraffes emerged from shadow while the elephants marched alongside the gnus. A song in each of our hearts, zebras led the way through the cold pools while other animals follow. The wind blew gently through my mane as I looked upon the animals who gathered here. Then, I noticed Zazu flying before me. He landed and bowed down gracefully. Then, he looked up, looking for a smile. I saw that grin over his face, and it brought me a grin as well. Then, I saw him. With Father's light washing over his old friend, Rafiki walked through the crowd. I watched him make his way atop Pride Rock and presented himself before me. I could tell he was happy for me, proud that I finally have an heir. We embraced in a friendly hug. After we broke away, I led him to Sarabi and our son, Simba. I nuzzled Sarabi, thanking her once more for this miracle. She licked over the boy's head, instantly waking him. As Rafiki came closer, he beheld the 2nd lion prince he would bless since his time as our shaman. He wasted no time in shaking those rattles hanging from his walking stick over Simba's head, provoking the young cub to throw his paws at it playfully. Rafiki then opened one of them and marked Simba's forehead with the red liquid inside. And finally, he poured sand over him to complete his strange blessing. But, it was a bit too much; it made Simba sneeze. I laughed warmly and comforted Sarabi as she sighed contentedly. Rafiki pulled Young Simba from his mother's arms and smiled at us once more before walking off with him. I exchanged proud looks with my beloved. I knew the Pridelands would be in good paws after I leave, and I saw that she agrees wholeheartedly. All we had to do now was watch with Zuhura and the rest of the pride in the background. Rafiki slowly marched to the edge of the promontory of Pride Rock. Then, briskly, he held our son to the heavens. Instantly, the elephants trumpeted, the monkeys screeched, and the zebras neighed and galloped with cheer. All the animals continued their joyous cries until light beamed from the clouds and over the little cub in Rafiki's hands. Simba has been acknowledged by the Great Kings of Past; he was blessed to become one of them when it was his time. The animals became silent, and they bowed graciously to their next ruler. It was long ago when that was me they cheered and bowed for. And finally, the recognition would go to my successor, along with the throne. The circle was truly complete, and it could start anew with my son. The Circle of Life would continue with Simba.

Zazu fluttered down next to me and laughed happily. "Look, sire, how they kneel before the royal son!"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes…although there's a strange smell in the air."

Rafiki walked past us to give Young Simba back to Sarabi. Zazu then took a moment to take a look at him. "Oh, look," he awed. "No doubt about it; there is a family resemblance." While he said that, I looked amongst the pride and saw that one specific member was missing. "Speaking of family, Zazu, have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"Your brother?! He's not here?!" Zazu gasped. "He should be! I'm sure I've told him!"

I quickly became annoyed and snarled a curse under my breath. "Why am I not surprised?" Sarabi sighed. "You'd think he would show just a _little_ respect." Rafiki kept silent; he only shook his head gravely. I shut my eyes, seeking to control my temperament. I quickly circled around toward that rock shelter to the left of Pride Rock, Scar's den. "Zazu, go on ahead of me, and let my brother know I'm coming."

"Yes, sire."

Zazu quickly fluttered off to find my miserable brother as I followed behind. What could that lion be doing that he would dare miss a day as important as this one?

I came to Scar's den. Shortly, I came in earshot in a conversation between him and Zazu. "…when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia," I heard Zazu.

"Ooh, I quiver with _fear_!" Scar replied mockingly and threateningly.

Scar and Zazu came into view, and Scar slowly came at him with bared fangs while Zazu backed away nervously. "Now, Scar, don't look at me that way. Help!" Zazu tried to fly away, but Scar easily snatched him out of the air and into his mouth! That was enough games. "Scar," I called, getting his attention. "Drop him."

Zazu's beak poked out of my brother's mouth. "Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Scar calmly spat the hornbill out as I approached him. Then, he came at me, trying to play the innocent one. "Why, if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," I said.

Scar came to the shelter's wall and gasped melodramatically, "That was _today_? Oh, I feel simply awful!"

He ran his claws through the wall, making an irritating screeching noise which especially grated on Zazu's nerves. After he was through sharpening his claws, he marveled over them as he sighed, "Must've…slipped my mind." I didn't believe him of course. After what happened to him, there wasn't any way he would forget a day like today. And Zazu knew, too. He flew at Scar's face and shot back at him. "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should've been first in line!" Scar taunted the haughty bird with his fangs, and he quickly flew behind my paw. "Well, I was first in line," Scar sneered at Zazu, "until the little _hairball_ was born."

I bowed down to look my brother in the face and replied, "That _hairball_ is my son and your future king."

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy," Scar mocked coyly.

Then, that miserable brother of mine tried to walk away like this whole conversation was no big deal. How insulting! "Don't turn your back on _me_, Scar!"

"Oh no, Mufasa," he replied. "Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on me."

Quickly, I ran in front of Scar with an annoyed snarl. "Is that a challenge?!" I growled.

But, Scar remained calm and collected. "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

At least that bit of him was making sense. He _did_ pick a fight with me twice and lost both times, after all. Zazu came between the confrontation and scoffed, "Pity. Why not?"

"Well, as far as brains go, _I_ got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength…"

That 'brute strength' part was directed at me, and Scar stared at me like he was trying to look past me. "…I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." With that, Scar sulked on by me and left elsewhere in the Pridelands. I watched him go and sat down, my anger replaced with pity. I could see it. He still thought I was all strength and no intelligence. I don't know anything about him anymore since he doesn't let me into his world, but the feeling was mutual. And the fact that we're supposed to be brothers was what hurt the most.

Zazu's sigh pulled me away from my thoughts. "There's one in every family, sire," he said. "_Two_ in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." My feathered friend perched on my shoulder as I watched Scar disappeared from my sight. "What am I going to do with him?" I replied.

Zazu joked, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Zazu!"

That was a terrible thing to say, but I couldn't help but find his suggestion amusing. It wasn't like I haven't thought about anything like that, after all. Zazu flew off my shoulder and continued, "And just think. Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." I only chuckled as Zazu and I headed back to Pride Rock.

I went behind Pride Rock to find Sarabi watching Simba try to walk to her. He fell on his belly a couple of times before he eventually made it in his mother's arms. Sarabi saw me as I walked to her. "Well?" she asked.

"He was too busy being a child," I replied.

Sarabi sighed in exasperation. "I don't know why we put up with him. It'd be much easier if he wasn't around anymore."

"I know. But, if something ever happens to me and Simba isn't old enough yet, Scar would have to be the fill-in. That's the reason why he still remains here now, the _only_ reason. I only gave him his own shelter to keep him from harassing you and the other lionesses."

"Yes. Ever since Zira's departure, he was on speaking terms with us again. But, those mood swings! He would be kind and gentlemen-like one moment; then the next, he would snap whenever things don't go his way. He's kinda scary, especially when I catch him staring at me with those ugly green orbs he has."

He would even stalk my mate with intentions that God knows what. I wouldn't be surprised if he was looking at Zuhura. For his sake, he better not let me catch him in the act. "Just be strong, Sarabi," I said. "You should know better than any of us that you can't let someone like that scare you. Now, that's enough about Scar." Then, I nestled down next to Sarabi and nuzzled her once more. "Thank you for everything, you beautiful cat."

"Thank _you_, my darling king," she purred back.

As we rubbed our heads against one another passionately, we stared down at our little boy with the dark golden fur coat. While I watched over him, I immediately saw that he will be known for great things, maybe even more than I was. I knew that there will be rough times that will challenge him, but I believed he would live through it just fine. Also, seeing him in his mother's arms reminded me of how small our Zuhura used to be. But, she's a young adult, and now that we have a suitable heir to the throne, we had to let her go. We gained a child, but we would lose another. Simba has come into our lives, and Zuhura would soon have to leave to make her own. This was indeed…an important day…


End file.
